Fixed Sophistication
by FlameWriter008
Summary: 5 years after the war the wizard population is dying. During this time Hermione makes a choice that leads to a fork in the road. Who will she choose? Veela or Vampire?
1. Bluffing

**Hey guys, this is a side project I have been working on. I have been reading Veela stories and also some with marriage laws...well I thought I would combine both. This story is meant for a mature audience. I am trying my hand at being away from Hogwarts and actually making the characters think like adults. If this flops...well I guess I could revamp it. Let me know how it turns out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**On _Simple Magic_:** I am currently writing the next chapter. I am actually working on the ending and the epilogue. So don't fret! This was just something that was nagging in my head and I had to write.

**1. Bluffing**

He walked down the hall to the Wizengamot. This bill that was currently in his had had to be passed if they wanted the future of all wizard kind to continue. He quickened his pace as he caught the leaving lift. He held the bill tightly in his hand as the people in the lift with him continued their mindless chatting without knowing that their Minister of Magic was just about to take a bill to be passed to the Wizengamot. This bill would change the lives of all that survived the war.

"Level 10. Ministry of Records and Legality, House and Garden, and Odd Anatomical Growths," came a loud and professional voice. The minister took his cue to leave and proceeded to walk down the hall until he reached the door that led to the Wizengamot. He knocked three times until he heard someone say, "Enter."

"Good morning gentlemen," said the minister as he came in and closed the door behind him. The council of wizards and witches looked at the Minister with a smile.

"And how can we help you today minister? We did not receive a list of the agenda today," said one council member in a friendly voice.

"Yes that is because this meeting that I have called is last minute. I am sorry to pull you all out of your busy day, but this could not wait," the Minister said with a brisk voice. He received now serious looks from the Wizengamot.

"Well what is it Minister?" said the same council member sounding concerned. The minister pressed his lips together in a tight line as he took a minute to think. How would be the best way to break the news that their race was dying out? There was no easy way to tell a population that their way of life was probably no longer going to exist in a matter of decades. The minister sighed and walked up to the table that was before him and laid down the bill that was clutched in his hand. He put his hands flat on the table and looked up at the curious faces that were ogling him.

"What I am about to say has been tested again and again. There is conclusive evidence to support the results that were given to me, and even more so…the results are starting to show," the minister started softly, "I have asked our researchers, scientists, and analysts to collaborate with other countries on this matter. I wanted to see if it was just the United Kingdom undergoing this phenomenon, or if it was all of us…as in wizards."

He broke off again and collected his hands. He crossed one arm on his abdomen and the other he propped up to hold his chin. "Honorable court…our race is dying," the minister said looking at all of them to read their expressions. Some responded with raised brows, others with looks of incredulity. In other words, they were all flabbergasted. One lone council member stood and grabbed the railing closest to her.

"Are you positive of what you are saying Kingsley? Are wizards really being wiped out?" she asked his disbelief present in her voice and face.

"I am afraid so Mrs. Bones. As I stated before…I checked and double checked. Not just our country but many others…It's the same all around. There was a meeting held near the E.U. It was kept under strict confidentiality for obvious reasons. There, myself and other country leaders told the team of scientists to stay as long as they needed to conduct their work to find an answer to all this…and if possible, a cure," Kingsley said delicately.

"That is admirable Minister, but you have yet to state what the problem is exactly. What is exterminating us?" council member Bones asked.

"That Mrs. Bones is the frightening part. It's been 5 years since the fall of Voldemort. Of course as you know every year a census is taken to determine birth rates, death rates, and so on. Well about two years ago we saw a sharp decrease in birth rates, and a sharp increase in death rates. The population here in the United Kingdom was 60 million people, including muggles and wizards. Of those 60 million, 3 million are wizards. As of last year's census there has been a 45 increase in the mortality rate. Meaning…that if the rates continue we're looking at having a decline in population that would eventually mean extinction," Kingsley said gravely as Mrs. Bones sat down slowly in shock.

"This is a lot to take in I know, but I must press on. The source has been recently identified, and as I stated, that is the frightening part. As we all know, there are followers of Voldemort in the UK. There are followers all around the globe. These followers are still doing just that: following."

"Their leader is dead. What could they possibly be following?" came an angry voice.

"Their dead leader's last command," stated Kingsley firmly.

"How is that possible?" asked council member Bones.

"When we saw Voldemort for the first time here at the ministry, keep in mind that he had been biding his time for almost a year. That my dear friends is enough time to plan something in the slight chance that he might have failed. Voldemort wanted to keep the lines pure yes? He wanted 'pure-blood' rule correct? Well the idiot devised something much stronger than a potion to achieve this; he devised a virus.

"This virus that he created was made airborne as we now know, after his fall. This virus causes infertility in all half-blood or muggle-born wizards and witches. Ergo why we have more death rates and low birth rates," Kingsley stated not hiding his disgust.

"What is the virus doing now?" Mrs. Bones asked.

"That is a very good question and also where things get ugly. The virus, my dear friends, has mutated. As you know there are some pure-bloods who want to have children with their half-blood or muggle-born partners…Well they can't now can they? This is where the problem lies. Because Voldemort made it so that only pure-bloods can reproduce, now they too are being affected."

"How so?" asked another council member.

"Well after the fall of Voldemort, a select group was told to release this airborne virus. However pregnant pure-blood women at the time and from then on who breathed in this virus passed something along to their offspring that Voldemort did not foresee," Kingsley said chuckling wryly to himself.

"And what is that?" asked the same council member.

"Sterility," Kingsley said looking up at the Wizengamot, "That's right ladies and gentlemen. All pure-blood women who conceive a child and breathe in this virus will birth sterile children. Meaning…pure-bloods can no longer procreate either," he said with a wry smile.

"You said that you had told your research team to make a cure if possible. Were they successful?" asked Mrs. Bones. Kingsley got serious and sighed again.

"There is good news and bad news to that Mrs. Bones. The good news is yes. We were able to obtain a cure. The bad news is that it only works one way…" Kingsley said as he paused to think of how to say what he was about to say without sounding ridiculous.

"Well spit it out already!" called out a standing council member. Kingsley merely looked up with a quirked brow. "I mean spit it out already _Minister_!" the council member squeaked as he sat back down and shrunk out of sight.

"I was trying to think of a way to not sound…silly," Kingsley said as he paced the floor.

"Silly, Minister?" asked Mrs. Bones

"Well you see…the researchers found that in order for their antivirus to work there has to be a molecular incompatibility between the two partners," the minister said with a pause as he put a finger to his rugged chin, "I guess you could say that that the cells of one partner must…reject the cells of the other partner. In this rejection, bonds are formed between the sperm and egg at conception. The then growing fetus, when born, will be immune to the airborne virus. That is a plus to the antivirus; it will also provide complete immunity to the baby when born."

The minister let the Wizengamot have a moment to think about the information given. They were quietly talking to themselves as Kingsley merely sat on the chair that was placed before the table. He leafed through his bill as the time dragged on. He knew that what he had in mind to save the Wizarding population in the UK was radical, but it was necessary. Another 15 minutes passed with constant chattering until finally it quieted down. Kingsley looked up and saw the head of the Wizengamot rise.

"We have heard you Kingsley, and for your honesty we thank you. We can also deduce why you have told us and what that document is in front of you…What is that you want to propose to solve this problem?" Antonia Bones said gravely.

Kingsley stood and grabbed the papers and straightened them. He laid them back down and pulled out his wand. Copies were made of the papers and were collated, then passed out to each member of the Wizengamot. "There is one thing I have not shared with you all that might make this more…tolerable. I know you are all probably wondering how we will find partners whose cells are antagonistic. My researches have already found a correlation. There seems to be an almost natural antagonistic effect between cells of pure-blood men and muggle-born women. The same can be said for both pure-blood women and half-blood men," Kingsley said calmly, "Obviously this would make things easier in finding a match. When it comes to muggle-born men with pure-blood or half-blood women…there has not been enough research done, but if you would read through your copy of my bill…" Kingsley said.

For the next hour Kingsley talked with the Wizengamot thoroughly about his bill. They amended areas and added stipulations to others. All in all by the end of the hour it had turned out to be a good meeting. Over the next week all of the UK would be receiving letters telling them of the new law that will be going into effect. And also over the next week there was going to be a lot of hell. Not just over the next week, but over the next few months.

It would be a long year for Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt.

-

"Damn it!" was heard loudly coming from a room downstairs. Narcissa closed her eyes as she heard Draco's voice boom through the manor. She sighed and walked downstairs and came into the common room. She noted her blond son gripping a letter tightly and looking angry.

"Anything wrong dear?" asked Narcissa as she made her way to sit on the sofa adjacent to Draco. Draco merely sighed and roughly gave the parchment to his mother. Narcissa read it over and a grin came across her face.

"Merlin Draco! This is fantastic! Your father has to hear about this!" Narcissa said with glee as she stretched the parchment out and neatly folded it.

"Its rubbish is what that is," Draco said pouting and resting his chin on his clutched hand.

"Why do you say that? You should be ecstatic! According to this you're now a licensed-"

"Yes I know what it says, but what it _should _say is that I bloody passed the exam in the 97th percentile! No, but of course they would give me a 94 instead. Bloody fabulous," Draco said seething. Narcissa quirked a brow and laughed.

"Oh yes of course! How _dare_ they do that to you. Oh the _injustice _of it all," Narcissa said with a smile. Draco looked over at his mother and frowned. Narcissa laughed at the expression on Draco's face.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it Draco, but really. Aren't you being the least bit dramatic?"

"Perhaps, but I deserve a better grade. The hours I spent studying for this exam could equal the hours I've spent fantasing about women. Believe me for that I deserve a perfect 100!" Draco stated as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Narcissa followed and sighed heavily as she did.

"Well at least now you're a legally recognized healer! Oh wait until I tell the girls that-"

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS THIS?" came another booming voice. This time the direction was from the study. Narcissa rubbed the sides of her temples as she gave a smile to her son and rolled her eyes.

"But of course the beast awakens," Draco drawled as his mother turned and walked toward the awakened beast. Narcissa carefully walked inside the study and felt a rush of déjà vu. There was her blond husband, clutching a piece of parchment tightly in his hand, looking very angry indeed. Narcissa came to sit in front of Lucius and waited for his anger to ebb away.

"He went through with it Narcissa. The bloody dead _fuck_ went through with it!" Lucius growled as he threw the paper on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Who went through with what?" Narcissa asked she picked up the paper and read through it. It was an official paper from the ministry. She read through it carefully and gasped as she came to what she knew had made Lucius angry.

"He wasn't bluffing…" was all she said as she laid the paper back down the desk and put a hand to her chest.

"No he wasn't," Lucius said with a heavy sigh, "I was hoping that what he had told us was a lie. Here's the proof however that it was not. Even dead he managed to screw us over one last time."

"It said in the letter that the condition was not permanent. They have a cure," Narcissa stated.

"Yes but did you read the stipulations? It said that pure-blood men have to be cross-matched with muggle-born women Narcissa. The plans that we had for Draco can't come true anymore. Any children that pure-blooded women have with pure-blooded males results in a sterile child," Lucius said with a groan.

"In all honesty Lu," Narcissa started softly, "those plans that you speak of are yours alone. Draco never consented to marry a pure-blood. Actually neither did I for that matter," she said looking down at her hands.

Draco was left wondering what in the world could have upset his father. He walked down by the study and noticed that the door was left ajar. He was about to walk in when he heard what his father said next.

"Alright, put aside the fact that I wanted a pure-blood for Draco…and for the blood-line. What about what's already in Draco as we speak? What of his Veela blood? How is the ministry going to cross-match him when Draco needs to find his mate to breed? We both know from experience that Veela men can only breed with their mates. What if his mate is a pure-blood or they are incompatible with the serum?" Lucius asked anxious.

Narcissa got up and walked to the other side of the desk where Lucius sat. She cupped his face and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Lu, I know you want to continue the Malfoy legacy, but we can no longer worry about blood. Our prestige is not in our blood alone. The Malfoy line has had many other great accomplishments. Let's base our pride on that, and let our focus be on the preservation of the Malfoy line, not just the blood," she said softly and caringly as she let Lucius sigh and rest his head on her stomach.

"Draco is 22 now Narcissa. His body will start…_craving_ for his mate. We should tell him to start looking for her. To get her cross-matched as soon as possible," Lucius said as he made so that Narcissa was sitting on his lap.

Draco furrowed his brows as he left his parents be. He had already known that he was a Veela. He had been told right after he graduated from Hogwarts. His parents told him that the ring he wore on his pinky finger had been charmed so that it would suppress his Veela traits. He no longer wore it because according to his father he would need to find his mate soon. Draco walked to room and shut his door. Before he was able to sit on his bed, a light tapping caught his attention. A beautiful brown owl dropped a letter in his hand and then flew away.

-

Hermione let herself fall into the chair that she knew was behind her. The letter that she had received from the ministry lay on the table forgotten as she processed the information. Was this possible? Could the ministry really do this? The hustle and bustle of busy aurors was drowned out by the disbelief that flooded through every part of her body. She knew that there would be others affected by this…_law_ if one could call it that, but the sole thought that echoed in her mind was _pure-blood._ She was not one to let emotions get the best of her. Ever since she had graduated Hogwarts and taken the job in the auror department, her coping skills and emotional capacity had been raised. She had more self-control now than she could ever hope for. But when life throws you a curveball like this…how else are you supposed to react?

_Hermione,_

_I am writing this to you personally because I know what we have been through since the last few years that Voldemort has been dead. Even with him gone, believers still run amok around the UK killing muggles and who they think are blood-traitors. I had an extensive talk with the Wizengamot about how I am supposed to handle our problem. What problem you ask? The extinction of our race, of wizardkind. Hermione enclosed is a copy of the act that I passed into law. There you will find a detailed explanation as to how exactly we are screwed, but for now let me just say that it was Voldemort's _dying wish_ if you will. _

_Before Voldemort perished, he had in the making a virus that would render all half-blood and muggle-born witches and wizards infertile. This virus however has mutated in pure-blood women who breathe in this virus. Yes, Hermione. The virus is airborne. When pure-blood males mate with pure-blood females the offspring produced are sterile. By my research team's calculations the populations of all wizards will drastically decrease by the span of 75 years. Because of this I was forced to take drastic action. _

_Testing was done to find an antivirus, and find one we did. This a 'catch' however. Pure-blood males and muggle-born females show the best conditions along with the antivirus to create offspring entirely immune to this airborne virus. Because of this, the law being passed calls for pure-blood males and muggle-born females to enter in a marriage within 5 months of the law being passed. Within another 5 months of the marriage, conception of a fetus is expected or consequences will be handed out. _

_Now I write to you to tell you that I know how hard this will be on _all _muggle-borns, but more for you. I know what Voldemort did to you, I was there. Do not forget that. I kept in mind what this means to all muggle-born wizards and witches, but I ask from you what I ask from all of the others: Look past your prejudices that are akin to those of the pure-bloods. I would not be doing this if the situation was not dire. Please find it within you to accept what I have to do and to comply with what is being asked. I know your suffering, but you will not be favored because of it. You just like every other muggle-born must comply. _

_Please understand why I have to do this. It's much bigger than you or me. It's the preservation of our people across the globe. If you have any questions please feel free to stop by my office. Remember Hermione you will not be excused from this. _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt. _

His words were like always; sweet and caring, but to the point. Hermione put her face in her hands and looked at the copy of the bill that was enclosed. She had read when the bill was going to be passed. It was set to go into law in one month. Dear sweet Merlin. She would have to procreate with a pure-blood. She looked around her office which she had just settled into. She had been promoted in the auror department to chief auror in the area of homicide because her boss had retired. She was 23 years old and already at a prestigious level. She knew that Kingsley understood her well by knowing that she could not fathom touching a pure-blood with a ten foot pole.

Among other things, she was dutiful. If her kind called upon her to help them, then she would. Knowing that it would sacrifice her life, body, and dignity she was still going to do it. She had an appointment to be cross-matched at the end of the week. Hermione let out a frustrated groan. She had enough pressure right now doing her job, she _really_ did not need this. She heard footsteps and then a light knocking at her door.

"Come in Harry," she said sounding tired. Harry walked in already knowing what was going on. He too had received a letter. His cross-matching had already taken place that morning. Being who he was, he had first dibs.

"How you holding up Hermione?" he asked as he took a seat in front of her desk. Hermione gave Harry a 'How do you think I am doing?' look and sighed.

"You know it's not fair Harry," she started. She walked over and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher that was on a small table. "Pure-bloods are the cause of parents death, and many other deaths. Fred, Lupin, Tonks…all of them Harry killed by Death Eaters who believed in the horse shit that Voldemort fed them," Hermione said bitterly, "Now Kingsley wants me to shack up and shag one of them so that I can have kid. Life's wonderful eh?" she said ruefully.

Harry stood and walked over to her. He took her free hand and gently held it in his. "Hermione what happened was a while ago now. If anyone should be resentful of those bastards it's me," he said with a grin, "but I am not. I am not bitter, I am not angry, I am getting even. I put those bastards away every chance I get. That's my comfort right there. Knowing that the one person their leader couldn't kill, killed him and is sending his followers to a place worse than hell."

Hermione sighed and put her drink down. "How were you able to stay so sweet huh? Despite all that you have been through?"

"I don't let it get to me. Pure-bloods who believed Voldemort were thirsty for leadership, for someone to say what most of them thought. When Voldemort did stand up and say that, those same pure-bloods couldn't tell if it was water or sand that they were being fed," Harry said lightly.

Hermione snorted. "So you think they were misguided?"

"More than you think. Which is why I ask you to please let go of this anger you have against them. You are far too young to grow so bitter. If you do who will shag you?" Harry asked with a wicked grin as Hermione gave him a playful punch.

"Get back to work. I still need those papers on the homicide from London," Hermione said with a smile.

"You're the boss," Harry said with a salute then walked out of her office. Hermione shook her head as she thought of her friend. If it weren't for Harry she wouldn't have a job right now. If it weren't for Harry she wouldn't have been able to catch the killers who off'd her parents. She gave the bill one last look as she put it to the side. She had work to do. That nonsense could wait.

-

She swore under her breath as she raced to catch the lift. Friday had strolled around and with it her appointment for the cross-matching. Her appointment was in the same building where she worked, so how the hell was she late? Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she finally caught the lift and waited for it to approach her floor. She had been nervous all day yesterday wondering who in the world she would matched with. There were some pure-bloods who were quite tolerable. And some who were quite the opposite. Hermione let her back rest on the wall of the lift.

She would soon find out.

-

Where the hell had the time gone? Just earlier this week he had been sent that God forsaken letter and now it was time to get cross-matched. He ran down the hall of the ministry and barely managed to get in the lift. Draco straightened out his clothes and breathed. As he breathed in the smell of something…_odd_ caught his senses. He took another sniff and found it growing stronger. Whatever the scent was it was delectable. It felt as though he was breathing in the scent of candy or a scrumptious dessert. He heard his cue to exit the lift and did so. As he walked over to the receptionist, the scent got stronger.

"Name please?" said the receptionist sweetly. Draco kept looking around to spot the source of the scent, but answer regardless.

"…Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said absent-mindedly. The receptionist used her wand to pull his file and began writing in it with a quill. Draco merely looked around until the receptionist told him to have a seat. Draco walked over to the chairs still averting his eyes in every direction. The source of the scent was near, he knew it. It was swirling in his head telling him that he needed to find it, he needed to _hunt _for it. His body began to tighten as he fought against the feeling of running past the receptionist and looking for the source. His mind was taking on almost a primitive like mindset, forcing him to rely on his instincts. He sat down and waited for his name to be called, his fingers burrying into the wooden arms of the chair. The sound of footsteps could be head coming down the hall. He turned to look who it was and saw a familiar figure walking towards the receptionist; the smell drew closer too.

"Alright Chief Granger you're all done. You're results will be owled to you by Monday," the receptionist said sweetly. Hermione gave a less than enthusiastic nod and turned in the paper she held in her hand. As she turned to leave she saw a blond man staring at her quite intently. She sighed and tried to ignore him. She was waiting for the receptionist to completely finish with her so she could go. She still felt the curious eyes on her, and her irritation was starting to grow. She turned and walked to him as he continued to stare at her unabashedly.

"Excuse me sir, but I am not used to being stared at like some window display. So if you would be so kind," she said firmly. However, the man was not hearing anything. He stood up and walked closer to her. The smell was radiating off of her like heat. Draco wondered what in the world was going on. Without knowing his eyes began to morph in color. Hermione took a step back as she saw the blond man's eyes turn from a cool blue to a hot gold. She took out her wand and kept it at the ready. Draco walked closer to her seeming entranced, but halted just three feet in front of her. That same primal mindset came back to him at full force. He felt like taking this woman and going somewhere with her. He clenched his hands as he resisted the urge to pounce her, and instead focused on the lingering feeling of familiarity.

"Granger…?" he breathed slightly. Hermione furrowed her brows at the familiarity of the voice and greeting. Before she could peg it, the voice of the receptionist could be heard.

"Mr. Malfoy the healer is ready for you," came the voice. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized that it was Draco Malfoy in front of her.

Draco seemed to shake out of his reverie when he heard his name called. His feral feelings of claiming the woman in front of him did not ebb, but he knew that it would look scandalous if he were to do that here. Yet, why did he feel this way? Why is body calling out to him in protest as he walked away from her? He felt a longing grow within him to see her face again and to hold her...Either way Hermione and Draco had the same question on their minds:

What the hell had just happened?

-

Draco walked out of the room with a paper in hand. He walked to the front desk and handed the receptionist the paper just like Hermione had. He inhaled the air that was around him and found that her sweet scent still lingered. He shook his head as he wondered what had come over him to stare at Granger so intensely. She had been right here before him looking at him as if he had gone mental. Truth is he was beginning to think he had. He walked to the apparition point and with a _pop_ was home. He walked over to the study where he was sure his father would be.

His thoughts went quickly back to Hermione. Hermione? It seemed oddly natural to refer to her by her first name. Almost as if it had been habit. She had seemed different when he saw her. She was so strong, determined, and full of confidence. It was obvious in the way she talked and carried herself. He wondered what had made the change occur in her. He imagined that she would stay that sweet naive girl that he had met in Hogwarts forever. Then again, the war did funny things to people... He tapped the door to the study and walked in right after. He saw his father looking over some papers that he was sure had to do with finances.

"Why bother knocking if you won't wait for me to say come in?" his father voiced without looking up, "For all you know your mother and I could have been shagging on this very desk, and your lack of patience would have made you privy to the sight," he ended without really being sarcastic, more like factual.

Draco groaned and shook his head to ebb away those images. "As educational as that would have been, I thank Merlin that was not the case," Draco said sitting down. He knew for a fact that his father was not at all jesting about the shagging comment. Draco had been 'privy' to the sight before...He shuddered.

Lucius looked up and smirked at his son. "What brings you to my study seeking fatherly advice?" he said with his clasped in front of him. Draco smirked back at Lucius and gave a slight laugh.

"Not here for that kind of advice father. I just have a quick question," Draco said sobering up from the humorous atmosphere his father had made. Lucius gave a nod for Draco to continue.

"How did you know that mother was your mate?" Draco said not really looking at his father, but transfixed on some point. Lucius arched a brow and wondered what had brought about the question. The only logical answer that came to mind was that Draco was perhaps in the process of finding his mate. Whether it be on purpose or on accident, Lucius knew that it was bound to happen. He had not given Draco instruction on how to handle these things for this very reason: So that when Draco was indeed in pursuit of his mate, Lucius would know. The many facts that they had written in the books mainly pertained to female Veelas, which was the norm. Lucius and his son were the oddities in the Veela world. There were really no facts on male Veelas other than they existed.

"Well, being full Veela myself…it might be more different than it will be for you, but…it was her scent," Lucius said closing his eyes wistfully and then re-opening them. "I could smell her a mile away. It was as though her scent was satiating some sort of _hunger_ that I never knew I had. When I laid eyes on her I was frozen over with the fact that I wasn't dreaming. Your mother of course thought I contracted some sort of staring disease," Lucius said with a hoarse laugh.

Draco felt his stomach flip as he heard his father's confession. Dear sweet Merlin…could Granger be his mate? He hadn't seen her in over 5 years since the end of the War, and he knew that she hated all pure-bloods. He cursed inwardly as he saw the irony in the situation. She hated pure-bloods for what they had done to her kind, and he simply couldn't stand her. Yet, when he had seen her earlier, she had been the most beautiful and pure thing he had laid eyes on…ever. The very hunger that his father was speaking of made sense to Draco. It was that primal mindset that had washed over him when he was with her at the ministry. There was no better way to describe it. There was something that Hermione had that saitiated _his _hunger.

"Why the question Draco?" his father said intruding on his thoughts. "Could it be that you have…found your mate?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Draco sighed. "Not 'could be'…have. I have found her, and blast it all," Draco said with a derisive sigh, "I'm fucked."

**I hope you guys can review. I really want to know what you guys think about this. The next chapter will be up after I have posted the next one of _Simple Magic._**


	2. Courting

**Looks like people wanted more of this story so here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. **

**2. Courting  
**

The weekend strolled by and Monday came all too soon. Hermione was already hard at work with a cup of coffee in her hand. She had looked over Harry's report from the homicide in London and had outlined what he needed to do next. Work was an escape for her. It has been for some time now. She felt useful here. She had a purpose. Outside of work, she felt…alone? She couldn't find the right word to peg her feeling, but it just wasn't the same as being at work. She had her friends and she had a life, but without her parents, and with trying to can as many bad guys as she could…the job had taken away a lot of her personality.

No longer was she the sweet naïve Hermione from Hogwarts. She knew how to bust someone's ass and nuts if needed. She did not consider herself 'hard' as some of her colleagues would say, but she was strong. The job had made her strong. Her life had caused her to be strong. For the longest time Harry had been telling her to date, to find some other friends beside just him and Ron. Hermione knew that he was worried about her because eventually they all needed to move on with their lives. Harry was engaged to Ginny and were to be married soon. And Ron…Ron was busy doing the one thing he loved: food. He had become a chef, which most people thought was quite appropriate. He would travel endlessly to other countries and sample different cuisines.

Both men in her life wanted her to be taken care of. Well with the new law, she would be. Hermione vaguely wondered if Harry and Ginny would still be allowed to marry according to the law being passed. All they needed to was take a blood test. If they were incompatible and still wanted to marry, Hermione guessed they could always adopt. She sat back in her chair ran a hand through her somewhat wavy hair. She had been quite pleased that she had been able to find a way to permanently straighten her hair. The problem had been that with the amount of her curliness, the straightening had only managed to make her hair wavy.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Hermione looked over to see an owl tapping on her door. She got up and opened the door while the owl dropped the letter, hooted, and flew off. Hermione looked at the addressee and saw that it was from the ministry, more than that it was from Kingsley yet again. Hermione groaned as she sat down and opened the letter. How bad could her cross-match be for Kingsley to owl her directly?

_Hermione, _

_I was informed of your cross-matching results early this morning. I had them retested for your sake and sanity, but it came back the same. Hermione you're a 100% match with Draco Malfoy. Remember what I said to you? You will not be exempt from the law. You are not allowed to back out of this by any legal means. You cannot choose to not marry. You must be legally wed within 5 months of the law being passed. Forgive me for this, but it cannot be helped. _

_Good luck to you Hermione, _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt. _

Hermione let a breath that she did know she had been holding. A sick feeling began to churn in her stomach as she read the name again. _Draco Malfoy_ was set to be her husband. The father of her children. Merlin, the man himself who tried to off Dumbledore and who was son to the most notorious man under Voldemort's rule. Hermione crushed the letter in her hand as doubt and anger rand through her. Could she really handle this? She was a 100% match with Malfoy that meant that the ministry really didn't give her a choice. With a match like that they couldn't afford to let the opportunity go.

She breathed in and found a piece of blank parchment. If she was going to go through with this, why not take the bull by the horns. She would have to meet with Draco Malfoy.

-

He had heard much of her reputation from former acquaintances, in other words, old Death Eaters. She was ruthless when it came to hunting down the people who supported the genocide of her kind. He could not blame her. His father, after his incarceration during Draco's 6th year, had become much more…family oriented. He no longer gave a flying fuck about Voldemort and his cause. More than that, Lucius had come to care about he would take his family out of the dangerous situation that he had put them in. For that change, Draco was forever grateful. His father had returned to his former self, according this his mother. They were mates. They loved each other through and through.

Yet, as he looked upon the letter from the ministry, complete and utter skepticism entered his mind. If Hermione was indeed his mate, Draco could not see them as happy as he saw his parents. His genes made it possible to pick the one witch that would hate his guts. Life was good. Not. He sighed and rubbed his temples. How was he going to do this? The old fashion way he guessed. He would have to woo her.

But how do you woo a woman who by society's standards has lost her femininity?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Draco groaned as another owl came to his window. He opened it up and noticed that it was not a ministry official owl. This was a personal owl. He took the letter and the owl flew off with an affectionate hoot. Draco saw the addressee and his heart stopped. He opened up the letter and read the pretty curves that were sprawled on the page.

_Draco, _

_I am sure you are aware of our…situation. I was told by the minister himself that there is no way out of this, especially with our percentage. However, I want to make this as comfortable as possible for the both of us. I would like to meet with you to start talking about what we are going to do. I would like to see you at 1 pm tomorrow for lunch at Veritas restaurant. Please let me know if you can make it. _

_Your intended, _

_Hermione Granger_

Draco smirked at the last line. 'Your intended.' She was being sarcastic that much he knew. He grinned as he scribbled down a response. At least she sounded agreeable and not like an Inferari ready to eat brains. Tomorrow should prove to be interesting at least.

-

She did not want to go.

He was reluctant to go.

They both didn't want to go. Yet here Draco was waiting for Hermione Granger to come and meet him to talk about their…wedding. This thought did not disagree with Draco. He knew that Hermione was meant to be his. But his previous recollection of Hermione was when they were both fighting during the war. He knew how much of a prick he used to be in his younger years and that counted deeply against him. Also was the fact that his family was pure-blooded and used to support the cause of her people's genocide. How the hell was he going to do this?

According to his father, his Veela urges would become more powerful the more his mate was around. The need to claim her and mate would grow primal. He just hoped that he had enough time to communicate with her and get to know her before he would jump her. Simply the first time that they met at the ministry was enough to leave his head spinning. Draco stood from the chair as he noticed the beautiful brunette that was walking towards him.

She was wearing a red button up and sleeveless shirt with a black tight skirt that ended at the mid of her calf. She wore high-heeled shoes that were black and her hair was down with the ends curled. Draco began to read her expression that she wore on her natural looking face. It was neither strained nor happy. Neutral. That's how she wanted to keep it. Light and simple. It was a good way to start.

"Draco Malfoy. Long time no see," Hermione said lightly as she walked up to him and shook his hand. He held her hand in his noting her soft skin and the scent of endless sweets.

"Indeed. I hope you didn't plan on keeping it that way," Draco responded with a smile. Hermione bit her lip and chuckled nervously. She had actually wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to see him or any other pure-blood for as long as she lived unless she was arresting them. She took her seat and gave her glass of water a sip. She noticed that Draco looked casual. His clothing was blue button up shirt with no tie, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hair was long, almost shoulder length and combed back. His build was more filled out; he seemed a bit more toned that she last remembered. However his good looks were only that: looks. She was willing to bet her auror's license that he was the same rotten individual he had always been.

They both stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Hermione started to look over her menu and Draco did the same. The red-haired waitress that had gotten their water came over and with a smile said, "Are you two ready to order?" she said with her sparkling blue eyes staying on Draco.

"_Ahem_." Hermione cleared her throat trying to get the waitress to pry her eyes off of Draco. She did grudgingly, but kept a flirty smile on her face. Draco it seemed had not even taken notice of the waitress.

"I'd like a chicken salad with gillywater please. And keep the chicken on the side. Thanks," Hermione said folding her menu and handing it to the waitress. The redhead took the menu and happily turned over to Draco. Draco seemed to be concentrating hard on his options, almost as if he were doing a multiple-choice test. He finally looked over at the waitress who startled him by having an eager look with wide eyes. Draco cleared his throat.

"Eh…I'll take the Shrimp Scampi. Thanks," Draco said politely, but with finality. The waitress nodded and walked away with their orders. Hermione clasped her hands together on top of the table and looked around. Draco sensed her loss of words and thought that they shouldn't beat around the bush right?

"So Granger…What have you been up to these past few years?" he said lightly. Hermione quirked a brow, but not unpleasantly. She was more amused than anything. Here they were because _she_ had made the appointment with him, and yet she couldn't muster up the courage to talk to him about their fate together. So here he was resorting to small talk. Hermione tried to find an ulterior motive in his face and tone. She was trying so hard to find a look of disinterest, a tone of superiority, or at least a tiny bit of disgust but she could not.

"I'm an auror actually. I was just promoted to chief auror in homicide," she said rather proudly. Draco didn't hide his expression of surprise. He did not expect that.

"What's that face for?" Hermione queried with a narrowed eyes. Maybe now he would show his true colors...

"I'm just surprised that's all. First of all you're chief auror at age what? 22? And then in the homicide department?" Draco said incredulously. "It's not that I think you can't do it. It's more of why? I don't know about you Granger, but I have had enough of that sort of business to last me two lifetimes," Draco said with a far off look in his eyes. His answer was not what she expected, but she did not dwell on that. She knew the reason all to well as to why she became a homicide auror. The pain of the reason was raw on her face as Draco noticed that perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

Hermione gave a snort. "Yeah well, finding your parents suspended by their necks from the ceiling of their home and their _other_ body parts lying around the room… That tends to do something to a girl," Hermione said acidly. Draco kept his face stoic and did not waver from her face. She did not want sypathy because she was merely stating a fact. A fact he had known about. He was there when Voldemort had ordered the killing of the 'mudblood's creators.'Hermione inwardly groaned as she looked over at Draco. He seemed to be lost in thought at her last comment. The awkwardness that she had evoked could be cut with a knife. She had wanted to this meeting to be pleasant, but alas she couldn't even do that right. Maybe Harry was right in thinking that she was a tad bit bitter. Perhaps she should a class on renewing her social skills.

"Sorry about that. Not very good conversation for us is it? It's just…well I guess you could say it still hurts," Hermione said fiddling with her napkin.

"And it will keep hurting for a bit," Draco said looking back up at her, "Trust me on that."

The redheaded waitress came back and handed them each their plates of food. They each ate quietly until they finished their meals. Draco snuck glances at her while they ate and felt stupid for not noticing her before. Then again, there would have been devastating consequences for him simply thinking that way. He knew what the rules were back then. But things were different now. There was tolerance at least. And when the public found out about the Heroin of the War due to marry Draco Malfoy, they would have a field day.

Hermione thanked the waitress as she came to pick up the plates. Draco sent her a smile which Hermione could have sworn made the waitress stumble a little.

"Do you always have that effect on the female population?" Hermione asked with hint of laughter.

If she only knew...

"Well they know a handsome man when they see one," Draco responded with a smile. Hermione feeling suddenly nervous gave a chuckle and took a drink of her water. Why the hell was she feeling nervous over him? When had the atmosphere changed? Were they quiet and awkward just a second ago?

Clearing her throat she decided to keep the conversation going. "Well Malfoy I have told you what I do for a living, now it's time that you repay the favor," she said with a bit of teasing noted in her voice. Dear sweet Merlin was Hermione Granger flirting with Draco Malfoy? She kicked herself inwardly and hoped that Draco did not notice. Draco tried to hide the grin that wanted to break out on his face. He knew why Hermione felt more uninhibited around him. It was because his Veela charms were making her more relaxed.

"Well as much as you being an auror surprised me, I believe that my choice in career will have you die from shock," Draco said as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"Well then do tell," Hermione said leaning forward with a hand under her chin and her other hand tracing the top of her water glass. Flirtatious indeed.

"I am a healer," Draco said evenly waiting for her reaction. He saw her eyebrows go up in surprise. "Not only am I a healer, but I specialize in maternal healing and neonatology."

"So you…work with babies?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes. And I want to be totally honest with you," Draco said with a sigh at the end. How could he start this off? There would be no reason for her to get angry with him. He hadn't done anything wrong, yet he knew that somehow he was going to be suffering her wrath.

"I worked on the research team that was finding a cure to the shortage. My job was to monitor witches during their pregnancy and see if the vaccination worked. I was also the one who found the side effect to pure-blood witches," Draco said rather proudly.

"So why didn't Kingsley share this with the whole ministry? They had a right to know," Hermione said getting over her flirtation and started to thinking critically.

"Kingsley kept this air-tight because if more people than necessary knew, there could have been a breach in confidentiality. This was all to be kept as discrete as possible so as to prevent incorrect assumptions from being dreamed up by the public," Draco explained.

"I guess that makes sense. There are always moles ready to delve out information at a cheap price," Hermione said with a sigh.

"It only makes sense that the best way to get the population to raise its numbers is by marriage," Draco said nonchalantly, "I mean we wouldn't want any…indecency to go on," he said with a grin.

"No of course not," Hermione said with a narrowed eyes and a knowing smile.

"Which brings us, of course, to us and why we are here," Draco said tapping the table with this hand. Being this near to her was starting to take its toll his body. He was started to feel as though he needed to have her, and he was pretty sure that there would be a change in his eyes soon.

"Our wedding…" Hermione said pensively. "I know that we have to be married within 5 months of the law being passed and that's in three weeks. So 5 months and three weeks to plan a wedding," Hermione said flatly, "This should be good."

Draco sighed. Before talking about preparations he knew that they should address the issues that neither of them wanted to bring up. It was a tentative relationship that they had made in this last half our, and for right now they were ignoring their past. He knew that Hermione was not looking forward to what would happen in 5 months, but truth be told he was. He would later have to decide on when to tell her about him being a Veela…

"Hermione," Draco said leaning forward and surprising her by taking her hand in his, "let's be real about this first. I know you by reputation and from our past. You are not thrilled in the least that you have to go through with this law and even less thrilled about being 100% matched with me," Draco said softly. Hermione just looked down at his hand on hers and then in his eyes which seemed sincere. This was not how pure-bloods were supposed to act. Why was he acting all sweet and tender? Hermione wondered if perhaps Draco had been subject to a few tests that addled him while doing his research...

"I know what I have done, and I know my affiliations during the war. However, I do not cower from them. I have learned from my mistakes and I know the value of a person. I don't want you to go into this…situation under the wrong pretenses," Draco said letting go of her hand and feeling the loss of heat from it.

Hermione merely sat there at a loss for words. What could she say to that? He was basically telling her that everything would be ok. How did he know that for sure? She looked down, away from his intense gaze and thought for a second. He genuinely did not want to be miserable at her side, and she was big enough to know when to act civilized to another person. She didn't want to be miserable either. They could at least settle for being friends or something of the like. They both knew what sides they had chosen during the war, and he was just admitting to that and not hiding from it. He was being so honest with her. He wanted things to be less painful...for her. He was being considerate so perhaps she should do the same no? She looked back up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for that. You don't know how much I needed to hear…something reassuring about this," she said shakily. Draco nodded in understanding.

"These past five years have been hard on everyone Hermione. You're not the only one who was affected by it you know," he said smoothly.

"Believe me, I know," she said with a sigh.

"Now that that's over with…We can talk about the wedding," Draco said amused.

"I was thinking something small, not to flashy," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the same. Maybe a wedding through the ministry? Or at my home?" Draco offered.

"Alright sounds good, but who would we get to do it? I know one person I would trust to do my wedding," Hermione said, "And I think you would approve."

"Who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione said taking another sip from her glass.

"Of course! I forgot he worked in legal affairs," Draco said.

"Yes I believe his actual title is 'legal counselor,'" Hermione said with a grin. "He works with the aurors on homicide cases, but I know he is able to perform weddings."

"Legal counselor?" Draco said with a snort, "The ministry should just adopt the term 'lawyer.' It would make things easier," Draco said bemusedly.

Hermione raised her brows. "_You_ know what a lawyer is? I am surprised Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "Just because I am pure-blood does not make me ignorant Granger."

"I didn't mean that it's just…well I didn't think you would affiliate yourself with anything Muggle."

Draco frowned at her comment. He wouldn't have if he hadn't caught that slight tone of incredulity. He knew it was not going to be easy to convince the woman who hated all pure-bloods of his change, but he thought that at least they were being honest with each other and not letting stereotypes play a role. He had given her that much, was it so hard for her to return the favor? He wanted to make the situation that they were in more amiable, and it seemed that so did she, but she would need to get over herself and her assumptions of who he was.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "What I said earlier made no difference to you did it?" he asked sadly. Hermione frowned and was about to open her mouth when suddenly Draco stood and threw a few galleons on the table.

"You know Hermione, not too long ago people would say I was the one who was narrow-minded and prejudice. Now one could say the same about you," he said and then walked away.

Hermione just sat there and wondered when the conversation had gone wrong. She sighed and asked for the check. Could Harry be right? Was she being too harsh on a people that were only misguided? She looked down at the galleons that were on the table and thought back to what he had said last. It had bothered her, but what bothered her more was that he had said it with pity in his voice.

_-  
_

"So you agree with him? You actually agree with _Malfoy_?!" Hermione said disbelievingly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Ginny merely rolled her eyes at the pointless conversation that they were having. Right after her lunch date with Draco Malfoy, she had come straight over to Harry to rant.

"You have to agree with him Hermione. You were in the wrong. Malfoy, I am surprised to say, has done nothing but try to better himself," Harry said with look that said something was giving him a bad taste. Ginny looked rather surprised at her fiancée, but merely sat there quietly until it was appropriate for her to speak.

"But Harry he _did_ do something wrong! It's not like you can just forget-"

"Yes we can Hermione," Ginny said quietly. Hermione looked at her astonished, while Harry turned his head and looked at her with raised brows.

"We can forget Hermione. I think the entire United Kingdom wants to forget. What happened 5 years ago…is in the past. We are dealing now with the repercussions of it. There is no need to concern ourselves with things that have already happened," Ginny said as she stood and looked Hermione in the eye, "You were not the only who lost someone during that war…"

Ginny looked down at her feet as the pain of the loss of her brother washed over her. "Fred may not have been tortured, but he still died," she said not looking up at Hermione, "The war needs to be forgotten Hermione. The war and violence need to be forgotten, although we should always remember why we fought. Do you get that?" Ginny asked with a sting in her eyes that told her she was about to cry.

"Ginny…" Hermione said trying to step forward to comfort her. "No…you need to listen Hermione," Ginny said stepping back.

"I will not let Tonks, Lupin, or Fred's deaths be in vain. They died in a war that once won, would let us continue forward. To look past the prejudices that were being fought against with hexes and curses. I understand that your parents died, but even they too sacrificed their lives knowing what they were dying for. They died so that you could have a future free of the kind of torment they lived in during their last moments.

"I am sick of you always being so bitter and resentful over what happened. You bury your pain in the catching and sentencing of your criminals. You need to grieve and let that pain go. It is not easy, by any means trust me," Ginny said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy…he made mistakes when he was younger. But from all that you have told me, he has tried to rectify his mistakes. Your are absolutely_ no one_ to deprive him from the second chance he has worked so hard for," Ginny said with a bit of anger, "So in the name of the people that died in the war, please…get over yourself," Ginny said with a certain spark in her eyes.

Harry came and stood next to Ginny with a hand on shoulder. "I believe she said what I have been trying to tell you this entire time," he said with a mute expression.

Hermione just stood there numb and in shock that her friend would talk to her in such a manner. She put her hands in a clasp and nodded dumbly. She edged her way closer to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. She threw it in the fireplace and turned to them with an empty stare in her eyes.

"I think I should go," was all she said and then disappeared in a roar of green flames. Harry felt suddenly unsure of the what he had said to Hermione and what he had _allowed_ Ginny to say to her. He felt Ginny shaking lightly by him.

"What's the matter love? Why the tears?" Harry asked with his harms around hers.

"I wish I didn't have to talk to her like that Harry, I really do. She's just been so…lost since the war. She's not herself. All these years that we've let go by...she's become so…_hard_. This was our fault you know," Ginny said turning in Harry's arms and whipping her eyes once more.

"Who knows sweetness…maybe this was exactly what she needed," Harry said pensively, "She needed a wake up call. She was becoming more discriminatory with every day that passed. I did not fight that blasted war for people to become prejudice now against pure-bloods. I wanted it all to end," Harry said wistfully.

"Who knows…Maybe when the engagement of Hermione and Mr. Malfoy goes public…We'll be one step closer," Ginny said sobering up.

"Maybe," Harry said hopefully

-

She kicked the table of her flat when she arrived. Who the hell did they think they were? Telling her all of those things as if she didn't know. She knew that they were true. She felt them every day when she went to work, when she woke up, when she saw the picture of her parents next to her bed every morning… She knew that the deaths of those she held so dear were for the future that they were now living in. Teddy Lupin was growing up without his parents, and just maybe Hermione was taking that for granted. She had so fiercely believed over the years that putting away as many Death-Eaters as she could would help ease her pain. She was wrong. It was always there. What was worse is that it was becoming visible to other people. She could not negate what Ginny had so strongly told her. Hermione was being blinded by her pain. Would she ever be able to get over it?

One thing she could not deny however was the fact that Draco Malfoy had indeed tried to rectify his past mistakes. He had said himself that he had worked on the research team and made the cure to the sterility that was running rampant throughout the world. Perhaps Draco Malfoy had grown up during the past few years. She whipped the tears from her eyes and grabbed a piece of parchment.

'No…' she thought, 'I need to do this in person.'

She went to her bathroom and fixed herself up a little. She may have become bitter over these past few years, but she could still admit when she was wrong. She looked at the time and thought that he may be at work. So she Apparated and now stood in St. Mungo's. She walked forward and saw the list of departments that she could head to.

"May I help you Miss?" asked the receptionist.

"Oh, uh, yes. I am looking for the 'neonatology' department," Hermione asked unsure.

"Oh yes…its being started by Healer Malfoy so it is not yet up on the list…Its….up two floors and to the left," the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She caught the lift and rode it up while the butterflies in her stomach welcomed themselves to go berserk. She stopped at the second floor and turned left. She was greeted with Draco walking out of a door and notating to a quill and parchment that was magicked to follow him and take verbatim. She walked behind him as she heard him speak his healer jargon.

"…station is 0 and engagement is about 90%. We are to perform another vaginal exam in about an hour to check how dilated she is. Keep her Pitocin light. I don't want her to become hypertonic," he said to a medi-witch. The medi-witch nodded and took her leave.

"Hard at work I see," Hermione said with small smile.

Draco did not look at her, but merely reviewed his charts. "Granger…what brings you here? Anything I can do for you?"

"You can accept my apology," Hermione said lightly.

"Funny," Draco said writing something down and closing the chart, "I didn't hear an 'I'm sorry'," he said finally looking at her.

"Ah…I apologize Malfoy…for my behavior at lunch. I know that you have worked hard to get where you are, and to get over your past. I should not have judged you by it or made assumptions," Hermione said looking down at her twiddling fingers. Draco smirked and leaned his shoulder on the counter.

"I appreciate that Granger…more than you know really," he said feeling the need to hold her. He smelled her from when she left the lift. That sweet cheesecake smell that always floated around her seemed to haunt him. He saw her bite her lovely lower lip, and for some reason she was blushing.

Here was hard-ass Hermione blushing all because she had made Draco Malfoy happy. And for some reason she liked the fact she had made him happy. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I was wondering if…"she started, but when she looked up at his eyes they were that same molten gold that she remembered from the first time they saw each other. Why? She was suddenly feeling nervous and like a schoolgirl.

"You were wondering…what?" Draco asked with a low voice. He was leaning in closer to her inhaling her scent. She was still in the killer outfit that she had worn earlier for their lunch. Her hair was still down and her eyes were as beautiful as ever. She was smaller next to him now that they were standing, and her figure he could tell was from working out. Hermione let out a shaky breath quietly as she felt Draco look at her intensely. Why was he scrutinizing her as if he was trying to ingrain her into his memory?

Hermione plucked up her courage and shifted her weight to her other foot. "I was wondering if you…want to give this a shot," she said almost as a mumble. When she looked up to see Draco now looking at her curiously, Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she melted even farther under his gaze. "I guess you're wondering what right?"

"Well it would be nice to have a bit more of a clue." Draco said, his eyes light.

Hermione squirmed a bit more and bit her lip. "I want to know if you want to give into what the ministry said we have to do," Hermione started.

Draco smiled handsomely making Hermione's heart flutter. "You mean shack up and shag?"

Hermione should have been appalled, but having been around big tough men for the past few years she was used to this kind of talk. "Yes, shack up and shag so many times that we'll both be numb from the pleasure," Hermione said boldly.

Draco let out a throaty laugh as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You really do know how to surprise a person," he said as his chuckles simmered down.

"Well what do you say Malfoy? Wanna give this a shot?" Hermione asked growing a little somber.

Draco looked serious for a second as he contemplated what she was asking. He knew that for him it was the deal of a lifetime. He knew that this was the woman that was meant for him for life. She however, did not know that. So her asking him this of her own will was a very good sign. She looked so anxious and uncertain as he kept silent. He was yearning to hold her and _show_ her his answer, but he restrained himself and kept to words instead.

"Yes…I'll give this a shot. On one condition," he said with a slight smirk as he heard her take a breath, "We have 5 months to wed. I suggest we wait until the absolute last minute to get married so that meanwhile…I can court you."

"Court me? Never took you for a traditionalist Malfoy," Hermione said with a playful quirk of her eyebrow.

"More of a precaution."

"Being of cautious of me now?"

"I know how hard it is for you to have said what you said to me Hermione. We both know our past and we both know our personalities. The courting will be a good…warm-up for us before we get hitched," Draco reasoned as he stepped a little closer. Hermione felt the heat burn her cheeks at the closeness of Draco. He did not touch her, but merely stood just that close to her so as to cause her heart to kick into overdrive. He smiled inwardly at her response to his proximity. This was a good sign. He would have his mate yet.

"That actually does sound like a great idea Mal-Draco," Hermione said gaining control of her heart again, "I have to get back to work, but please send me an owl and let me know where you would like to…court," she said with a soft smile.

"Count on it," Draco promised.

-

"Well he's gone mental again," Harry said putting the letter he just read down. Ginny looked up from the photographs that she was sorting through

"Over what this time?" she muttered as she looked through the moving faces before her.

"He says he coming home. And not alone…" Harry said handing a confused Ginny the letter. She took it and read through it. With each passing line her eyebrows rose with happy surprise.

"Apparently he's bringing a girl home to cross-match her!" she said happily, not peeling her eyes away from the note, "Her name is Etsu Kameko and she is from Japan."

Hermione looked up from the stack of papers she had been working on. The homicides were getting ridiculous now. She had to start bringing her work home with her. She had listened to thw ehlie thing and was not surprised.

"That really is terrific! I wonder if he will finally settle down, literally," Hermione queried. She stifled a yawn as she stretched and looked over to the fire that was burning in her fireplace. She had always loved the fires when she was at Hogwarts. They provided an extra something that warming charms could not. Harry walked over to Hermione and looked down at the oversized stack.

"Getting ridiculous isn't it? You think the bloody –no pun intended- wanker would know the law when it comes to this! Problem is that since he isn't registered, we can't find him," Harry said as he fingered the stack pensively.

"What are you muttering about Harry? You'd think he would know what law?" Ginny said sounding puzzled but not looking up from her photographs.

"The homicides occurring Gin are done from one person. We have a newborn vampire on our hands. Trouble is that all the known vampires are registered in their native Ministry, so we tracked down all of them and none knew who it could be. The vampires know not to feed on humans who are alive," Harry said taking a swig from a butterbeer that he had retrieved from Hermione's magical fridge.

"Humans who are _alive?_" Ginny asked skeptically finally looking up.

"Er…"Hermione started, "Well you see Gin, the ministry doesn't see a problem if vampires feed off of humans who are freshly expired. There are always people who are dying so really the supply does not run out. Vampires like the hunt though. They are natural predators, so for that they usually hunt wild game and feed on them," Hermione said sheepishly as she looked at a horrified Ginny.

"That…that's terrible Hermione," Ginny chided.

"It's what the ministry allowed," Harry said with a sigh.

"Its wonderful about Ron though," Hermione said changing the grim subject, "When does it say he comes back?" she asked referring to the letter.

"In a week actually. I can't wait to meet who he wants to having babies with!" Ginny gushed as she returned to sorting her photos.

"How long have you been doing that Gin? I am tired of not having a fiancée to spoil me with love and attention," Harry said in mock hurt.

"Sorry, it's just that ever since magazines were introduced, wizards and witches everywhere have gone ballistic for it! I guess they need something to veg their mind out with eh?" Ginny said discarding some photos with a disgusted look.

"Well you are the best Gin. Too bad you can't hire yourself for your wedding to take your own pictures!" Hermione teased.

"I'll find a way," Ginny said with a spark in her eye.

Just then there was a tapping at Hermione's window. She groaned as she got up and opened the window. In flew an owl that landed on the perch Hermione had gotten for them whenever any owl came to deliver news. It seemed cleaner than them always landing on her dinner table or kitchen counter.

"I hope its not another homicide. If it is then you won't be able to complain about Ginny working all the time Harry," Hermione warned as she untied the letter. Her breath hitched as she realized who it was from. She swallowed audibly and opened the letter and read the handsome script that called to her eyes.

_Hermione, _

_You said to owl you when I would want to 'court.' I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me this Friday afternoon for a walk. Bring comfortable shoes; it will be somewhat of a hike. _

_Cordially,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione folded the letter neatly and felt her heart race at the mere thought of being alone with him for a nature walk. _ How did he know? _Hermione was an outdoorsy sort of person ever since she moved into her cabin where she currently resides. His 'date' had just won him extra points.

Harry noticed the redness staining Hermione cheeks and grinned with narrowed eyes. "What's that you're reading there? Did they send you a subscription to _Wicked Witches?_" Harry jested.

Hermione sent a humorous glare at him and then walked back to her desk where her stack of papers lay. "No. Worse actually. Draco Malfoy just asked me out on a date," she commented softly. Ginny looked up from her photos and Harry's eyebrows rose.

"So it was Draco Malfoy that made you blush like schoolgirl who spied a naked boy?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione rolled her eyes at the analogy and tried to return to her work.

"I talked to him after Ginny _mothered_ me on my behavior when we had lunch," Hermione started, "I went to visit him at work and gave him my apology. We decided that we want to be as civil towards each other as we possibly can. So we're courting," Hermione said feigning indifference.

"Merlin's knickers," Ginny said with awe, "In a few short months Hermione, you're gonna be shagging the life out of Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry both gave Ginny an incredulous look. She snapped out of her reverie to the faces of her fiancée and best mate.

"Well it's true!" she said indignantly.

"Only because you told me to give him a chance!" Hermione shot back.

"I can't wait to see Ron's expression when he hears about this," Harry said with a wicked grin. Hermione sent him a glare and finally let out a yawn that she had stifled earlier.

"Alright we're going," Harry said as he rose and Ginny put away her photos.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. I need some good sleep right now," Hermione said as she waved good-bye to her friend as they disappeared through her fireplace.

Hermione put away her papers and shuffled over to her bedroom. She loved the homey feel of her cabin. Harry and Ron had eyed it warily when they first saw it. For being men, they sure were fickle. She crept into bed and magicked the lights out. _Friday is going to be interesting,_ she thought to herself. On that thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep…

_Where the hell was she? She could see herself in a clearing with lots of trees around her. It almost looked the woods outside her cabin. She walked forward, curious as to what would be on the other side of the clearing. She felt a warm hand gently stop her. She looked back to the hand and then followed it up. She felt surprise warm her body as she stared into the angelic face of Draco Malfoy. His face was chiseled as if done by a sculptor, his body was thick and lean, his gaze was tight and covered with worry. _

"_What's the matter?" Hermione asked. She did not like to see such a beautiful face marred by such a look. _

"_Please don't go Hermione," he pleaded almost desperately. _

_She furrowed her brows. "Don't go where Draco? Why are you so worried?"_

_As if to answer her question he looked above her to the other side of the clearing. Hermione followed his gaze and took a step back in shock. An incredibly handsome and stoic man stood on the other side. His movements were like that of mercury; they were fluid and graceful. He was tall and obviously looking at her. She could make out the paleness of his skin from the moonlight above them. He stood a few feet back and one muscular arm rose. Hermione looked at his outstretched hand and sent him a gaze of confusion._

"_Hermione…" said his bass voice. It sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world to her ears. She felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten as she took a step forward. Hermione finally concentrated on the man in front of her. She put a hand to her heart as she saw his menacing gaze. Hermione stepped back toward Draco as she realized with horror what the man in front of her was. _

Hermione woke with a gleam of light sweat on her forehead. She looked over to her clock and saw that it was almost time for work. She got out of bed and shook herself of the dream. She relived the dream in her memory as she tried to decipher it. She could not understand the significance of Draco or the other man in her dream. She felt as though she knew who and _what _the other man was, but her head was still fuzzy. One thing she was certain about was that Draco Malfoy had been trying to protect her. From what was the question.

**Alright guys this was the second chapter.**

**Let me know how it is going. **

**~Flame  
**


	3. Contesting

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**3. Contesting**

"I don't know how you do that," Ginny commented as she took a bite from her food. Hermione furrowed one brow and looked at her questioningly.

"Well its quite easy Gin. You use your hand to pick up the fork and-"

"No, not that you prat," Ginny huffed indignantly, "I mean…Well considering the last time we talked-"

"-You mean when you bit my head off," Hermione muttered still sore at the memory.

"-Yes that- The last time we discussed any pure-bloods you would go absolutely ape-shit with anger. So why the difference now?" Ginny asked now with face full of curiosity.

"What do you mean 'why the difference?'" Hermione asked taking a sip from her drink, "What's different?"

"Well," Ginny said leaning back in her chair knowingly, "The fact that you are now 'courting' a pure-blood ex-Death-Eater with whom you have agreed to wed and shag to have babies, that's what I mean," Ginny said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione gave Ginny an annoyed look. "I was given an order and I am being dutiful. This is a part of being a witch Gin. If my government tells me that my population, my _species_, is dying out then don't you think I would do _anything _to help?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Yes you would," Ginny said, "You're more obedient than the best trained dog," she bit out.

"Well that was uncalled for Gin," Hermione said, stung by her mate's comment.

"Hermione that is just another aspect of your personality that you need to work on," Ginny said with a softer tone as she shook her head and leaned in again, "But that's another topic for me to bite your head off later for. What I actually meant was the fact that whenever you are even reminded of Draco Malfoy you start to sweat bullets," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione coughed a little on her food and used her napkin to save her femininity. "Bloody hell, I get _nervous_ around Malfoy? Have you gone absolutely daft Ginny?"

"No I haven't. I make money off of paying attention to detail Hermione. Not that I am flaunting my ability or anything, but there is a certain reason why most agencies what to hire me," Ginny said taking a sip of water, "Don't think I haven't noticed how surprised you were last night when you got Draco's request for a date. You were not surprised as in disgusted, no…This was a _pleasant _surprise."

Hermione gnashed her teeth together as she realized what Ginny was saying was correct. She couldn't deny the flutter of her heart or the acceleration of her breathing when she was around Draco. Merlin help her, but she didn't know why she reacted this way. She had noticed it from the first time she talked to him at the hospital. He had been looking at her so intensely. His eyes were roaming over her, as if remembering her face and figure.

Everyone, absolutely _everyone_ knew how she felt about pure-bloods. Save the Weasley's, Hermione detested any form of pure-blood. She had made it her life pursuit to track down all of the old followers of Voldemort and put them back in Azkaban. So why was it that the worst of them all, the same git who tried to kill Dumbledore, made Hermione feel unhinged? It was as though there were some…_attraction?_ No. She was not attracted to him. She was not intimidated either. So why was she so bloody erratic when she was merely standing next to him?

"I don't know Gin. You're not the only who noticed though. I know how I react to his presence and trust me when I say," Hermione let out a breath, "I don't like it."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and leaned back again. "Well…be that as it may, I say it's good for you."

"How could you possibly say that?"

"Because Hermione. You've been much too complacent with life. It's about time life shows you what happens as a consequence," Ginny said with a sly smile.

-

She awoke Friday morning with groan. Last night had been murder on her mind as she tried to finish the paperwork that was due on the mass murders. She had been up most of the night finishing them so that she would have a clear day for her…date. Hermione felt instantly perky as she thought of that. A nature walk with Malfoy. She allowed herself to smile at the thought. She felt her pulse quicken and her stomach lift a little. She shook her head.

"Honestly…I am worse than a schoolgirl," she muttered as she showered and changed. She looked at the hour and saw that it was close to 11 am. Cripes! She had slept in! She looked once more at her reflection as she debated what to wear. She knew that they wouldn't be doing heavy hiking so she was allowing herself to look more presentable.

She froze.

Look more presentable? For Malfoy? She was definitely going off the deep end. Either way she did not change a hair on her head and went to her kitchen to eat a little something before her walk. After she finished eating she _scourgified_ her plates and was about to sit on her couch to wait for Draco when she heard a knock. Her head snapped to her door and her pulse quickened again. She felt the butterflies in her stomached multiply with each step she took to get to the door. _Calm down_, she thought as she opened the door and felt a smile grace her features.

"Hey," Draco said with the same smile. Hermione just stood there with the sincere smile on her face. She took in his chiseled features and felt her heart beat erratically. Draco was feeling much the same way, but kept it hidden quite well. He saw the flush on her cheeks and the all too eager smile on her face. To say that he was quite pleased was an understatement. He was feeling quite elated at their proximity and the fact that he would get to spend the day alone with her.

"Earth to Granger," he said lightly waving a hand in front of her face. The sweet cheesecake smell was surrounding him, making it hard for him not to hold her and put his lips on hers…

"Oh uh…sorry. You caught me by surprise," said Hermione as she backed away from the door to let Draco in. He took a cautious step forward, Hermione noticed this, and let himself in. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he walked inside and saw the furniture that was utterly Hermione. She was simple yet not ordinary. The cabin was well suited for her, but Draco couldn't deny this feeling of…being uncomfortable. Hermione tucked a loose wisp behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly. Was there something about her cabin that he didn't like?

"Nothing it's just that…this cabin…You'll think I've gone mental, but it feels familiar," he said still looking around. Hermione stiffened as he said this. How would this cabin be familiar? Unless…

"It was passed down to me from Remus and Nymphadora Lupin," Hermione said bleakly. Draco went rigid as well as he suddenly remembered why it was familiar. It had been ordered that he keep watch on the couple. Suddenly there was this tension building that Draco didn't quite know how to handle. He turned to face her and saw that she was looking down and away from him. He took a few furtive steps toward her. Hermione did not move as she felt him get nearer.

"It's in the past Hermione," he said now standing in front of her. His voice was naked and remorseful, "I was young and my decision had been made."

In other there was nothing he could do to change the past. Thanks to his information Teddy Lupin was left orphaned. Hermione understood that it was indeed in the past and that he was trying, if not already had, paid his dues. She let her lip quiver a bit, but reigned in her emotions.

"I know. You didn't have to defend yourself Draco. You don't owe me any explanations. You are trying to be a better man that is what is important," she said with a smile. Draco gave her a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He backed away and headed back for the door.

"Why not go on our walk?" he said politely as he opened the door and Hermione walked through.

"Alright just let me get a camera…" Hermione said remembering that Ginny had left behind her camera from the last time she had been here. Hermione walked back to Draco with a smile that said to forget about what had happened earlier, and walked through the door.

They stood in front of three trials that led away from Hermione's cabin. Draco put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "Which way…?" he deliberated.

"Well," Hermione started timidly, "There is another trail that I discovered. It's not one of these, but I know my way rather well. It leads to…well you'll see when we get there," she said with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Lead the way," Draco said with a smile.

They walked along to the right of where Hermione's cabin stood. Draco looked around appreciatively as he took in all of the green that surrounded him. The sounds of nature were all that he heard, and the _crunch_ of the earth under his feet made him feel stable. The only thing out of place on this nature walk was the smell. The only thing registering in his brain was the sweet cheesecake smell that was Hermione. She walked slightly ahead of him and with the light breeze that was around them, the smell reach Draco's senses easily. He had been fighting his urge to release the Veela that was inside him and claim his mate.

His self-control was strong, but he was still a man. Knowing that he had all he would ever need in a woman in front of him and not acting on his urges strained him. One thing he had promised himself though was that he would get to know this girl. Veelas mated, that's what they did. Draco wanted more than that. He saw what his mother and father had and he knew that they achieved that only by working on it. Veelas did not fall instantly in love with their mates. That came with time. Draco was going to take as much time as he could to effectively woo the woman in front of him without using his Veela charms. Hermione Granger would want Draco Malfoy simply because he was Draco.

They both kept walking. They talked about their interests and a few random memories that they had about Hogwarts. The slapping incident had been cleared up and Draco had taken full blame for it. Hermione had explained more thoroughly as to how she had achieved Chief Auror in such short time. Draco was still impressed that she had not off'd herself due to the stress of the position. Hermione had listened in earnest as Draco told her how he attended Healing classes. Then he explained his choice in neonatology.

"Honestly, when my parents asked why I wanted to specialize in that area I told them the truth," he said as he kept near to Hermione, "I said that I had been so busy taking people out of this world, what better way to spend my life than help bringing some of them back."

Hermione was honestly surprised. Draco was not the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, so for him to divulge such information was indicative to Hermione that he really was taking this seriously.

"I can see your logic in that. Seems though, that you're still berating yourself over what happened 5 years ago," Hermione said taking a turn to the left.

"Well of course I am. In my lifetime I will not escape the consequences to my actions. Take for example…Teddy Lupin," Draco said carefully, "His mother and father are no longer here due to a movement that I supported. Now, I actually gave him the chance to be able to have a family of his own one day, though honestly that still doesn't seem like enough."

"Draco," Hermione said stopping and looking at him, "I don't…I don't want you to feel as though you owe the world something. While you are with me you are simply the man I am getting to know _now_," Hermione said warmly.

Draco reached out his hand and swept his thumb across her cheek. "I find you odd you know that," he said analyzing her. Hermione blanched to his response. That comment she had not been expecting.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, stung.

"I heard about your reputation. I know how you usually treat my _brand_ of people," he murmured, "But for you to be so…natural around me…Well that was a perk I did not expect."

Hermione tried to stop her head from spinning at the contact between them. He seemed so close and he smelled so…_clean_. She had heard his words, however. How could she explain herself to him? Wasn't this the exact same topic that she had just had with Ginny the other day? She bit her lip and allowed herself to answer freely.

"I'll be the first to admit that I did not expect that either. I know how I usually am 'with your brand of people.' I should be exceptionally ruthless to you, but for some reason Draco…you inspire a feeling of trust in me that I don't usually have with people whom I don't know," Hermione said looking away from his gaze, "I've been told a couple times"- more like a thousand- "that I seem too bitter and hard. You seem to be making that factor a little less obvious in me since I met you. I have to say…people are starting to like me better, so I think I'll just let that unexpected _naturalness_ run wild," she said with a smile.

Draco clenched his hands to keep them from cupping her face. "I think that's an idea that's worth a try," he said. Hermione warmed her smile even more causing Draco's urge to intensify.

"Where are we going anyway?" Draco asked to distract himself from his physical feelings.

"Well, there is a meadow I discovered around here when I first moved into the cabin. I would tell you about it, but I don't want to spoil the effect," Hermione said excitedly. They kept walked along the trail talking again about little things. She told him memories she had about when she would go hiking with her parents when she was young. Draco, in return, told her of his fascination with the outdoors.

"Why do you like it so much?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Draco hesitated to answer. "During the war…" he started waiting for Hermione to flinch, but she never did, "I was told to do many things that involved being in the woods. After spending so much time in any given place, you get used to it. And to be truthful," he said taking a big breath of air, "it's so much _simpler_ out here."

"I know what you mean," Hermione murmured, "I look out my window often just to see how life is out here...everything in its own place."

They made another turn around a big boulder. Hermione suddenly seemed more keyed up as she turned to Draco.

"This is it!" she said with light in her eyes. She walked forward, ahead of him, and just looked out to the scene before her.

She had discovered this place a few months after she had moved in. She looked ahead of her and let out a pleased sigh. There was a small creek with a man-made damn out of rocks. It made the water run down in levels. There were trees all around with cracks in their canopy that made the sun shine through in certain spots, which added to the aura of the meadow. Next to a large boulder that sat just above the water was a small garden of flowers. Draco walked close to stand next to Hermione. The air wafted the smell of the flowers towards Draco and his head snapped in the direction of the smell. If it was at all possible, the sweet cheesecake smell that radiated off of Hermione was intensified. He walked a bit more towards the small garden of flowers and realized that there was quite a variety here that produced the smell that radiated off of his selected mate.

Hermione saw Draco look at the flowers and smiled. Did he like them? "I planted those here when I first found the area. I also made the small wall of rocks in the creek," she said with a small hint of pride in her voice.

Draco looked up to her and smiled. "You certainly have quite a variety here. The aroma is intoxicating," he said with slight gold in his eyes. Hermione swallowed the nerves she felt and walked over to him, a slight hesitancy in her step.

"Yes I know. Though they're all quite beautiful I really like the Gardenia. It's my favorite flower," she said forgetting her nerves and looking at the flower with wonder.

Draco just stood enthralled by the sight before him; Hermione was leaning on the large boulder next to the garden. Her eyes held such regard for the flower that he was envious of it. The air that blew caressed her face and hair as it sent the flavor of her over to him. He closed his eyes and let the smell overtake him. When he opened them, his eyes were a golden smoldering color. He didn't exactly feel in control of himself as he walked over to Hermione. He could tell definitively that his Veela could no longer resist the urge to seek out his mate. More so, _he_ couldn't resist any longer. For about an hour he had been in her presence with no chance to touch her, to hold her. He knew he wanted to fight his instincts and get to know the witch first, but there was only so much he could take. Just the very sight of her sang to his body, calling him.

Hermione sighed as she pulled herself out of her trance. The flowers always did that to her whenever she came here. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and turned at the sound of breath behind her. Was that Draco? As she turned she saw him right beside her leaning on the boulder as well. She hadn't heard him walk over to her. She bit her lip as the nerves in her stomach started to give flight to her butterflies. She felt silly for feeling like a schoolgirl around him. Honestly why did he invoke such feelings? She never had this reaction to the opposite sex before, and yet here was the man who she had worked so hard to fight against making her dizzy.

She felt his hand touch her bare arm. It burned. Right where he had put his hand, fire had erupted which made her shiver. Draco allowed his hand to travel up her arm slowly. He felt her smooth skin under his hand and released a groan which was inaudible to Hermione. The fervent touch of his hand made her lose all thought except one: Was this what a man's touch was supposed to feel like? Hermione could not deny the very blatant truth that Draco Malfoy was a gorgeous bastard. His physique was ideal, like that of a man who worked out, but did not over do it. His face was chiseled and looked rugged and manly, not boyish in anyway. The aura that oozed from him was masculinity to the T. Despite all these facts, Hermione knew she was not supposed to acknowledge them about Malfoy, so why was her body betraying her?

Draco let his hand travel up her arm, over her shoulder, and under her neck until he had reached her chin. He felt the shiver run through her body and had seen her skin break out in goosebumps. He smiled arrogantly. He finally put enough pressure on her chin so that she would look up into his eyes. Hermione should have gasped at the ardent shade of gold that they were, but truly she was not surprised. And _that_ did surprise her. It was almost as if it was natural for him to look at her that way. She felt his breath hot and soft on her skin. His gaze intense, almost like a predator claiming something.

"W-why are you l-looking at me like that?" she said shakily. She did not know how she had fought her nerves enough to speak, but the question lingered like a ghost in the air.

Draco was in control of his Veela, as it was a part of him. He was grinning on the inside due the effect that he had on her. And he wasn't even trying!

"Is it wrong to admire when one sees something breath-taking?" Draco mused lightly. His voice was teasing, but there was still that edge of domination in his voice. Hermione took her face away from his hand and backed up a step.

"I understand. The scenery is quite fascinating," Hermione said though not really meaning a word of it. Draco took a purposeful step forward making her lean against the boulder again.

"I wasn't looking at the scenery Hermione," he said, his tone no longer teasing. He was so serious that Hermione thought he was almost angry, but when she looked up at his eyes there was nothing but determined awe in them.

"Draco…why are you here?" Hermione asked making him halt.

"Because I want to be here," he said plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not what I mean," Hermione said through her nerves, "I mean why are you here with me? You know as well as I do when they made that bill that there are ways to contest it. Why haven't you?" Hermione asked suddenly full of curiosity.

Draco looked slightly offended. He was also worried as she brought this up. He knew all too well about the statement in the bill that said the cross-match can be contested. To have her bring it up though made him feel as though she did not want him. He hid his disappointment was made obvious with his offended look.

"I didn't think the cross-match was a problem," he stated a bit stiffly, "If you are unhappy with the choice then certainly we can contest it and I won't be offended."

"It seems that you already are a bit," Hermione said with a small smile. She had noticed that the gold from his eyes had left and he had returned to normal.

"I brought lunch," he stated quietly as he pulled out a small basket the size of a ring box. "_Engorgio."_

"Thanks."

-

He had seen her in his dream. He knew that he needed to see her for himself to see if it was true. His body told him that it was. The physical ache that he felt was not lying to him. He put the corpse back gently to the bed where it once lay sleeping. The pull of human blood was too much for him since he was just sired. Never had he thought that he would lead this kind of life of living in the shadows. Yet, as he closed his eyes and imagined her face again he somehow felt that it was worth it. He would soon fight off this hunger for human blood and change to a more acceptable diet, but for now he chose only those who wanted death.

Soon enough he would have her in front of him and she would know the truth. Could he really wait that long though? Could he truly wait until she was not scared of what he was to finally hold her? _I'll have to see her during the day. I still have my magic. There are ways to not be obvious_. With this thought in mind he left the house and made his way toward Hogsmeade.

Hermione Granger will be his.

_-  
_

She was grateful to be almost home. The weekend had not been long enough. After her amazing date with Draco on Friday, the dinner on Saturday, and the theatre on Sunday…she wanted a repeat of it. He had treated like such a gentleman. He regarded her with such attention that it made her blush to think about it. They had no more talks about contesting the cross-match. Hermione could see how stiff and hard he got when she tried to bring it up. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco _wanted_ the marriage to happen. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her.

During the two dates after their nature walk his eyes had gotten that gold smoldering color. Hermione could also tell that he was fighting against something. There was an urge that he was trying to control, but what was it? Why would he need to control himself around her?

"Hermione there's been another attack," Harry said bringing her out of her thoughts. Hermione creased her brows and walked over to Harry to take the report.

"Merlin Hermione!" Harry said awed, "What's the occasion?" he said looking at her with a stare that made Hermione realize he was still just a man.

"No occasion," she muttered as she blushed under his gaze, "I just wanted to feel pretty today."

"You look better than that," Harry commented still awed.

Hermione's cheeks burned harder as she read the report. Harry tried to keep his eyes off his friend, but in truth Hermione never dressed like this around the office. She was usually very low key with her clothing. Here she was today wearing a sleeveless pale-lavender dress. It was a v-neck cut silk dress that clung to her curves. Hermione Granger had curves! She was also wearing…Harry's jaw dropped.

"_What_?" Hermione asked getting inpatient with her friend.

"Herm…are you wearing…_heels_?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Harry if you don't stop being stupid I am going to suspend you from work," Hermione said returning her attention to the report.

"I'm sorry Hermione it's just that you _know _you don't dress like this for work," Harry commented.

"I told you, I just wanted to feel pretty today," Hermione said getting annoyed, "You do remember that I am a girl right?"

Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What _now_?"

"I know that you are a girl Hermione. I just don't like being shocked into remembering," Harry said with a grin.

"Funny," Hermione said scathingly.

So it was another vampire attack eh? This time the victim had been an old lady. Apparently she was dying of pancreatic cancer…Had the other victims also been diagnosed with something as well?

"Harry…? Get me a health report on all of the previous victims. Make sure that you get their medical records if anything was wrong with them," Hermione said seriously.

"Sure, but why?"

"Just a hunch," Hermione said with a grin. Harry returned it and left. Hermione was just about to sit back in her chair when she heard an owl fly in. It hooted and landed on her desk. She would need to get a perch for them here too…

"Alright what else have you got for me?" she said eying the bird suspiciously. The owl hooted imperiously.

It was a letter from the ministry….

_Hermione Granger,_

_You're cross-match has here by been contested. You and Mr. Draco Malfoy are to report to the Department of Legalities to Blaise Zabini at once. _

_Department of Legalities_

Hermione felt the breath leave her. Had Draco contested the bill like had said? Her earlier thoughts about him wanting to marry flew out the window. She knew she was being naïve with her schoolgirl fantasies. She walked out of her office and hurried up to the 10th floor.

Draco was furious. He was sure that through his _unsubtle _gestures he had made it clear to Hermione that he did not want to contest the bill. Yet here he was on his way to 10th floor of the ministry to talk to Blaise about this. He knew Hermione would be there and Merlin was she going to hear him out! He had a set stoic look on his face which made others steer clear of him. When he had made it to Blaise's office he halted at the sight of Hermione.

She was still wearing same silk lavender dress. She was looking slightly sad, but the way she looked in that dress was more important. To him anyway.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Uh Draco?" he asked with a smile forming on his features.

Draco looked away from Hermione with an angry stare to Blaise. "I thought I told you Blaise. I was not interested in contesting the bill!" Draco hissed at his friend.

"I know _you_ aren't, but there has been another who came with a request to be cross-matched with…Ms. Granger," Blaise said looking in Hermione's direction. Hermione felt the heat of Draco's ardent gaze.

There was another man…Another man who wanted to be with Hermione. Another man who wanted to be with his mate…He hadn't even had the chance to really begin wooing her, and now some _fuck_ with the need to shag _his mate_ wanted to be let in the picture. Draco's eyes began to smolder with the same gold color. Hermione looked at him with a pleading face.

"Draco please calm down," she whispered. Blaise knew about Draco being a Veela, so his behavior did not surprise him. What did surprise him was his behavior _towards_ Hermione. _ I wonder_….

"No," Draco stated flatly, "Absolutely not." His tone was fierce and his eyes were set.

Hermione felt a thrill shoot through her. He was so possessive of her…and she liked it.

"Who contested?" Hermione asked curiously.

Blaise hesitated as he looked over at his obviously raging friend. "Viktor Krum."

**Hey guys. Sorry I hadn't update. I just finished nuring finals and I started chapter 37 of _Simple Magic_. I hope you guys are like this story so far. Its been a blast to write it. **

**~Flame  
**


	4. Dinner

**4. Dinner**

Draco clenched his jaw and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. His eyes were the same intense color of molten gold. Blaise immediately glanced over to Hermione thinking that she would be questioning why Draco's eyes had turned color, but as he saw her expression as she observed him…it was as though it was _natural_ to her. Hermione took a step towards Draco and put a hand gently on his flexed arm.

"Draco," she murmured, "Please calm down. We don't have to agree to it. _I _don't have to agree to it."

She felt Draco's arm relax a bit under her hand. Her touch to him was better that any calming potion ever brewed. His eyes began to return to their normal color when he began feeling a bit better when-

"Actually," Blaise interrupted, "You do have to go along with it."

"_What?_" Draco hissed sharply.

"Ms. Granger…Viktor Krum has every right to know who exactly he can be cross-matched with. He should know his options before he picks a woman."

Hermione shifted on her heels and felt Draco become tense again. So then Krum wanted to know his _options_? Draco wanted so badly to have this man in front of him. He would take pleasure in beating the crap out of him. Again the thought of another man, especially Krum, wanting a chance with _his_ mate made his blood boil. He felt Hermione's gentle hand on his arm add reassuring pressure to calm him down again.

"Alright Blaise. We'll amuse Viktor. But I don't have to agree to choose him do I?" Hermione questioned.

Blaise took in her behavior and Draco's too. "No you don't. But like I said, he has the right to know all his options."

Draco looked at Hermione and then spoke to Blaise. "Maybe we'll see you before 5 months to marry us Blaise," he said now facing him, "Hermione and I have chosen you to perform the ceremony."

Blaise grinned and nodded. "You'll have to wait for the cross-matching to be over. You cannot marry while there are others contesting the bill."

Draco nodded and bid his friend good-bye. Hermione walked out with him confused. So did that mean that Draco wanted to marry her sooner? She had counted on their 5 months of courting to get to know her future husband. The news about Viktor had taken her breath away. She didn't think that she would see him in her life again. As much as a good man as she knew he was, she felt an odd sense of loyalty to Draco. She felt as though her place was with him. In just a week and a half she had grown fond of Draco.

"I need to ask you something," Draco said breaking her thoughts, "And I want you to answer honestly."

The tone of his voice made it clear to Hermione that it was serious. "Of course."

Draco clenched his jaw and his eyes locked onto hers. "Do you want to have the…_option_ of Krum?"

Hermione immediately wanted to answer no, but she did take her time to ponder the question. She did not know what Viktor was like after the war. At the present she had Draco in front of her and she knew what kind of person he was trying to be.

"You were chosen first for me," Hermione said carefully, "and I like the person that I am getting to know. Viktor is a stranger to me at the present. You are not. So honestly, no."

Draco felt something like masculine pride flow through him at her answer. "Alright. Just checking."

"Draco…" Hermione started, "Would you like to come over to my cabin for dinner? I'm cooking," she said with a grin.

Draco shot his brows up in surprise. "Yeah. I would love to, but don't you have to get back to work?"

"Not necessarily. I was getting off of work right now actually. You can come back with me while I get my stuff," Hermione offered. The butterflies in her stomach were back.

"Of course," Draco said mimicking Hermione's earlier response. He offered his arm and Hermione took it nervously. They walked back to her office unaware of brown eyes staring murderously at Draco.

-

Hermione felt the stares of her subordinates as she walked back into her department. She had let go of Draco's arm and was now finding her way back to her office. Draco was staring straight ahead not concentrating on the stares that landed on Hermione from all the males in the room. Once they got in Hermione sighed.

"Sorry about that. I guess my wardrobe isn't fit the workplace huh?" Hermione said impishly.

Draco wanted to gouge their eyes from their sockets, but he didn't say that aloud. "Well I did say that you are breath-taking. But guess who didn't believe me?" Draco taunted as he got closer to her. Hermione was barely aware of the fact that her office door was open. Was Draco being flirtatious on purpose? He walked closer to her and made her back up to her desk.

"Draco we're at my work," Hermione said warningly, but the effect did not come through over her tone of voice.

"No better place to show that you're taken," Draco mused.

"I am not exactly taken now am I? I haven't officially said yes to you…After all there is still Viktor to consider now…" she said teasing him as well. Draco clenched his jaw and stifled the flood of anger that washed over him. Hermione could see that her comment had irritated him for his eyes were now turning gold.

"Let me get my things. We'll be on our way," she said as she tried to slip away from him. Draco's arms shot out to grab the desk and encase her between it and his body. Hermione looked down at his arms and then at his face; she could still his molten golden eyes staring at her intensely while her stomach did summersaults. Draco unclenched his jaw and inhaled deeply.

"Would you really consider him?" he asked his voice just as fierce as his gaze.

Hermione put her hands on the desk behind her to steady her. She had to think about his question through the cloud of nerves that surrounded her. Would she consider who? Viktor? She hadn't seen Viktor in years and since then she has not thought of him. She had kept up her letter-writing to him till she graduated Hogwarts, but he had never said anything that she would construe to be romantic. Looking at her reality now, she thought about it more deeply. Would she really consider Viktor? He had been so nice and _simple_ the last time she had talked to him. The tone of his letters was always full of levity. She had always admired this trait about him. He always seemed to at ease around her.

She considered Draco now. Her barely forming friendship (could she really call it that?) with him was tangible but new. She knew that he had been chosen for her based purely on genetic reasons. Yet, she knew a few things were certain about him. He had changed. He was much more…responsible and mature now than he had ever been. He truly seemed to take whatever opinions she had into consideration when they conversed. Also, he was just so _intense_. She could not deny that there was something that felt for him that she had felt since…she could not remember. The sense of trust that he seemed to inspire in her was more out of that fact that she _wanted _to know him. Either way, seeing a future with either of the two males was hard. She did not see herself married so soon. Her job had been her partner.

She looked at his gaze and aside from the intensity she saw something else. Expectation? He was speculating which answer she would give him. Depending on it, he would either let her be or…?

"I haven't heard from Viktor in years," Hermione started carefully, "You asked me this same question just a few minutes ago and…"

Draco tightened his jaw. He knew her answer would change. "And?" he prompted.

"It's true what I said. Viktor is a stranger to me at present, but also…" she said with slight hesitation, "so are you."

Draco let his jaw relax. She was being honest and fair. Either way she didn't know the truth. The fact that she was his mate and perfect for her in every way as he was for her. Her answer and insecurities came from the fact that she was not certain who the better choice was. Should he tell her?

"What you're saying is logical, but think about it this way," Draco reasoned, "Also at the present, I am not such as stranger as he is. At least you have had time to talk to me and like I suggested, we are courting."

"Yes, but also remember I gave you that choice out of fairness," Hermione reasoned as well, "It would be only fair to give Viktor that same chance."

Hermione instantly saw the disapproval in Draco's face. His eyes grew even more molten gold. "We don't have to talk about this now," Hermione added quickly, "After all; there may be a chance that he may not be a match."

Draco suppressed a growl. He let one of his hands come up from the desk and again swept her cheek with it. He felt the heat rise to Hermione's face at his action.

"Is it wrong of me to want to be selfish when it comes to you?" he asked softly. Hermione felt her heart speed up and her stomach grow more butterflies. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he so unpredictable with his behavior?

Before she could respond, a voice interrupted their moment. "Hermione I got the results you wan-"

Harry stopped at the door with a folder in hand and his look rather dazzled. "Sorry," he muttered, "I must be interrupting-"

"No Harry, you're not. We were just leaving," Hermione said weaseling out of Draco's hold. Draco smirked to himself and put his hands in his pockets.

"You said you had something for me Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said still in a daze, "I have the health reports of all the homicide victims like you asked," he said handing her the folder and giving Draco a wary look, "I think I know what your hunch is."

Hermione smiled wryly. "If it is it doesn't change things. They are still victims, and they're all still dead," she said so indifferently that it made Harry wince.

Draco cleared his throat and gave Hermione a meaningful look. She nodded understanding that he wanted to leave.

"I'll take a look at these when I get home tonight Harry. It'll be some great late night reading," she said sarcastically.

"You're the boss," he said taking his leave with a shake of his head.

Hermione walked into her cabin and put her coat in the closet behind her door. She offered to take Draco's but he had none. She pulled out her wand and walked into her kitchen with purpose. Draco could hear the clanking of pots and pans as Hermione worked her magic- no pun intended- in the kitchen. Draco wandered over to the where she was and lingered a bit on the portfolio that Harry had given her. He knew from their conversation that Harry and Hermione were on a murder case. What was it that Potter had said?

"_I have the health reports of all the homicide victims like you asked."_

Why would Hermione need health reports on homicide victims? As his mind lingered on the portfolio, his eyes drifted towards the brunette. She looked oddly natural in the kitchen with vegetables flying around and cutting themselves, while water boiled in pots on her stove. She had pinned her hair up with a few tendrils following her as she moved.

"Hermione?" he started softly. Hermione did not look up but muttered a "Hmm?"

"I was just wondering…about the file that Potter gave you?"He asked trying not to sound too curious. He saw Hermione freeze with her hand in mid-action. She didn't know whether or not to answer him and resumed her actions more slowly.

"Well…" she said tucking a hair behind her ear. Should she tell him? What was the harm? _The Daily Prophet_ would be writing about this soon anyway. "I asked Harry to run a health status on all the victims prior to their homicide. The last one that was killed was already dying of pancreatic cancer."

Draco processed this and still found no connection. The problem might be that he was currently gazing at Hermione in her lavender dress, with heels, and in the kitchen. The sweet smell that scintillated his sense was stronger than the smell of the cooking food…

"So you have a hunch now?" Draco asked trying to clear his head of the thoughts he only wished he could act on.

"Yeah. I knew that one of the other victims was also terminally ill. So I started thinking, 'Could I have a compassionate killer on my hands?' The thing that also fits is that…" Hermione trailed off as she tasted the stew that she was cooking.

"So what is it that fits?"

"I can tell you this for two reasons. One…_The Daily Prophet_ will probably print this soon. And two, I trust you," she said sending a flirtatious smile to Draco that made his pulse quicken. "The murderer is actually a neophyte vampire."

Draco clenched his jaw as he felt the need to order Hermione to stay away from this case. She was in danger all the time, but the logical side of him told him that this was her job. Yet the part of him that wanted to claim her was screaming at him to shield her from everyone. His eyes were the same warm gold color as Hermione turned to him with a smile announcing that the food was done.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took in his eyes. Draco closed his eyes to calm himself down; grey blue stared back at Hermione now.

"Nothing. It's just…to be honest I don't like the idea of you being around danger that's all," he said. It was the truth.

Hermione felt the heat rise to her face. "I've been around danger since I was 11 Draco. I think I know how to hand myself," she said putting the stew on the table.

They served themselves a bowl and ate. During their dinner they would keep asking each other questions that would intrigue the other that much more. Hermione was finding herself falling more in the schoolgirl stereotype. She felt her heart flutter each time Draco would smile at her or gaze at her intensely. Yet, she knew that when she went back to work tomorrow she would be the same hard-ass she had been the last few years. She had to keep up that persona at work. Oddly enough that's what they were talking about.

"Why are you that way?"Draco asked conversationally. He truly was curious as to why people described her as a pure-blood hater when here she was having dinner with him and subtlety flirting.

"You know what happened to my parents Draco. That pain," she said with a wince, "that I had…I didn't know what to do with it quite honestly. No matter how much Harry or Ron tried to help me…nothing made it go away. Time went on and I kept studying. I drowned myself in my auror program and eventually I came to the department. The previous chief saw my dedication -though what it really was is called distraction- and named me is predecessor.

"As I stayed in the department, I realized that my being a woman would make it harder for the males to respect me as what I was. Finally I knew what to do with the pain that I had buried inside for so long. I used it as a means to gain respect. I let the pain anger me enough to make me bitter," Hermione ended with a derisive laugh.

Draco listened amazed by her tale. So she had become this _person_, this enigma in order to shadow herself from the rest of the world…Then who was the real Hermione?

"Eventually the bitterness got the best of me and _really_ became me. I knew nothing else. I lived for my job, for the hunt of pure-bloods," she said closing her fist as she looked to the side and shut her eyes. "I didn't think there would be a way for me to return…to normal."

Draco reached his hand across her wooden table and gently touched one of her clenched hands. Hermione opened her eyes, but did not look at him. Draco merely pulled her hand to the top of the table and gently opened it. Hermione looked at his hand on hers as he opened it relieving the pressure that made her knuckles white from making a fist.

"I know that what you went through…did not look like it had an out," Draco started carefully, "Yet, here you are befriending a pure-blood who is also trying to rectify pieces of himself. Wouldn't you say that this is a nice start?"

Hermione's breath quickened as she dared to shift her hand so that it was palm in palm with Draco's. She contemplated the two hands more clearly. In reality all the doubts that she had about the future…could wait. She didn't need to know what would happen in a year from now. The real struggle to work through would be the next day. Struggle it would be because she would be changing. She already felt it. She was no longer that façade that she had put on for the world. Somewhere the person who was rightfully her wanted out.

"Why do you care Draco?" Hermione breathed. Draco twined his hands with Hermione's and furrowed his brows; his look was one of confusion.

"I don't understand," he said honestly.

"Why do you care about me? Why are trying to make this work? Why didn't you just contest the cross-match as soon as you found out?" Hermione asked finally looking to his face.

Draco was now the one who was looking at their tangled hands. He knew the answer of course, but should he tell her? He thought about his beliefs in wooing a mate. He knew that he wanted to fall in love first and then claim later. More than that though, he wanted Hermione to love him in return. He wanted her to see the man he could be, not that man he had been. Yet, how should he answer her question in a way that did not give away his origin?

"I'll answer one at time," he said with a small smile, "Since they are all pretty complex questions, though you already know that."

Hermione felt the butterflies reach her throat. She was suddenly out of her element and nervous. What would he say?

"I guess I'll start backward. I didn't contest the cross-match, because I knew it was worth a shot. Hermione you have to remember and always keep in mind my past when it comes to other people! They are as narrow-minded as you once were. When they think of the Malfoy name, when they see me I know what they are thinking. Do you really think that's a way to attract the opposite sex when they are scared of you?" Draco asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I guess I see your point there."

"I am trying to make this work because I want to be _good_ at this. I never thought that I would marry _ever_. After I had done the things I'd done…Who would have me? Better yet, you being my match made me want to try. If I could show you of all people that I really was worth…some of your attention I would know that my recent changes have made a difference. I would know that I wasn't the same monster from a few years back," Draco said silently.

He gripped Hermione's hand a little more tightly as he came to his final answer. "As for why I care about you…Let's just say that part was the easiest of all. I may not know you as well as I would like to, but one thing is for sure: this 'bitterness' that you say you put up around yourself I have yet to see. All I've been met with from you is clean slate. You've given me a chance to prove my worth, and trust me when I say that is the best thing you can ever give me," he said gazing at her intensely, "So the real question is Hermione…How could I _not_ care about you?"

Hermione let her cheeks become red as his words washed upon her. Had it only been about a week since she had gotten to know him? It seemed as though she should have known him forever. The feeling that he inspired within her was trust, she knew that, but it was something more. It was intimacy. There was trust and intimacy that was born within her when she saw him. That is why she was so _natural _around him. As she looked into his eyes she knew that there was something there that he was hiding. His now golden eyes told her so.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione said honestly, "I have no experience with this. I am tragically inept when it comes to affections," she said sheepishly.

"I find that hard to believe," Draco said huskily. "Trust me when I say you're doing a splendid job."

Hermione blushed again. "I can tell that you're not telling me everything. You could explain why your eyes change constantly. If you could elaborate why I feel so used to it would be a bonus," Hermione said taking her hand back and sending him an incorrigible smile.

Draco took in a breath slowly. He knew that he did not want to tell her his truth now. He wanted to tell her when she was ready to know. He did not want her to feel obligated. He was getting to know the Hermione that really very few get to see. Because of that, he did not want to risk anything. Then again, he would not lie to her.

"Hermione…if I were to tell you that fate existed, that it existed in all aspects of life, including the personal aspect… Would you believe me?" Draco said softly, letting his hand pull away from hers. Hermione's eyes twitched to look at his retreating hand, and then back up to his face which looked guarded now.

"I don't understand."

"There are reasons why you feel so free around me. I know what they are and I _will _tell you, but not right now."

"And why not?" Hermione asked confused.

"Let's just say that I don't want you to feel obligated to anything," Draco said smiling at an inside joke. Hermione wanted to ask him to tell her, but she saw a determination in him that she knew wouldn't waver. She thought about what he had just said and decided that maybe it was better that she did not know if she would feel obligated.

"Thank you then," Hermione said softly, "I appreciate you thinking of me and how I would feel if you were to tell me now."

Draco nodded, but kept his grin on the inside. So she was ok with this then? Hermione cleaned up the dishes and went to the kitchen to _scourgify_ them. Draco stayed in the dining room and kept his gaze on through the sliding glass door and on the night. His thoughts however, were on the brunette in the kitchen. She was naturally curious. It was almost as if that trait was imbedded in her DNA, yet she had not questioned him when he had said that he would tell her his 'truth' later. Could this really work then? Would she be ok with what he was when he told her? It wasn't like was some sort of demon creature just looking for a woman to copulate with. He wanted a relationship as all Veelas did, but he did not want to force her into thinking that she had to be with him. He would let her have a choice.

A yawn broke into his thoughts; he looked to his side and saw Hermione stretching. He caught a glimpse of how her body curved as she arched her back, and how her bust seemed more inviting as it followed her body's movement. The lust that shot through him at the moment was stronger than it had been at other times. His resolve would break soon, he was sure of it. How could it now? She was of average stature, but her toned stomach and her the way her breasts moved through the lavender dress…Merlin. He mentally shook himself and tried to clear his head. He knew that these thoughts would not cease, if anything they would only get worse. His craving for her was not being satiated and was only increasing. He wondered how long it would be until he would break.

"Tired?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I haven't been sleeping well because of this dream I keep having…" she trailed off. Draco looked at her and saw that she was debating on whether or not she should tell him.

"Well, tell me about it," Draco said walking closer to her and finally leaning against the counter in her kitchen, his back to the wall.

"Well it's nothing really. I think it's just the case getting to me," Hermione said unconvincingly.

"The case? You mean the vampire?" Draco asked puzzled.

Hermione nodded. "When I first had this dream I didn't know what to make of it. I thought nothing of it until it started to become a nasty pattern. I find myself in a meadow. Its nighttime and you're there with me looking anxious and tensed," Hermione said not noticing as Draco clenched his jaw, "You ask me to stay with you and not to go. I try to get you to tell me why not, but then I see another man across the clearing," Hermione said starting to sound pensive, "He reaches out to me. I think he wants me to go to him, but when I finally see him clearly he scares me."

Hermione let her body shiver at the memory. Draco had grown stiff and his jaw was still clenched. Hermione was having dreams about him and about someone who he wanted to protect her from. She had just said that she felt scared when she saw him.

"Do you know who the other man is?" Draco asked still a bit rigid.

"Not directly. I get the feeling that I _do _know him. I've seen him before," Hermione said trying to think.

"And you think the other man is a vampire? Maybe the vampire from the case?" Draco asked still stoic.

"I _was _thinking that, but then I thought it was ridiculous. What he want with me other than to kill me? No, this man in my dream wanted me to come to him. But I know he didn't want to hurt me," Hermione said sure of herself.

Draco finally let his body relax and took Hermione's hand in his. "Either way," he said sounding so tender that Hermione wondered if it was actually his voice, "Please be careful. I don't like the idea of anyone wanting you for any reason who isn't me." His voice had gotten firm at the end.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to tattoo 'Property of D. Malfoy' on my chest," Hermione said with a crooked smile.

Draco let himself laugh, but the tension was still there. He heard Hermione yawn again, and took this as his cue to leave. Hermione walked him to her front door with her hand still in his. The sensation of his hand in hers was starting to engulf her. She was started to feel the commencement of physical yearning coming from her body as it screamed in protest when she thought that she would have to let him go. More so, she felt the _wholeness_ within herself as she realized that nothing was missing anymore. Merely holding his had brought about a feeling of paramount _completion_ within her that it made it physically painful when his hand left hers. She suddenly felt alone and dejected though he was still right in front of her. The internal consummation of all the things that she needed was no longer there; everything was separate and individual again. Insignificant.

"I will see you soon," Draco said in a voice that was meant to console her as if he knew that she was in pain.

"Alright," was all Hermione managed to choke out. Draco leaned forward slightly, but hesitated.  
Whatever thought he had left him as he finally went into her personal space and let his lips find her cheek. Hermione heard herself gasp as the feeling of completion hit her full force. Her whole body hummed as everything inside her became whole again, no longer separate. And as quickly as she felt that, it was gone. Draco looked at her with a soft smile and a longing in his eyes that she did not understand.

"Good night," Draco said lightly as he opened the door and left.

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying this so far. I am still writing chapter 37 of _Simple Magic_. The reason its taking so long is because it's winding down. By chapter 39 we'll be done and then the epilogue. **

**Review please!**

**~Flame  
**


	5. Camping

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**5. Camping**

Two days had passed since Hermione had asked Draco to come over to her cabin. That night she had dreamt of no other vampire-like men trying to get to her. No, instead she dreamt of golden eyes looking at her with the intense gaze that they always did; strong arms that wound themselves around her body; a rough chest that rubbed against her own causing her legs to grow weak from the desire and arousal that coursed through her. She could not deny it any longer. Hermione knew that she was physically attracted to her fiancée. Her body hummed whenever it felt Draco's presence nearby. Hermione rubbed her temples as she tried to focus _once again_ on the health reports of her victims. One thing she knew for sure, all the victims that were now dead were going to be dead one way or another.

They were all terminal.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and played with her high-heeled shoes that were resting under her desk. She may like the way she was dressing now, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Beauty is pain. She heard a knock at her door that caused Hermione to sit back up. Harry came into her office with a grin.

"Being lazy on the job, boss?" he asked as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Yep. Came to give me some pointers?" Hermione said with a smile.

"I could, but I think you'd want this more," Harry said handing Hermione some papers that were stapled together. Ah the ingenuity of Muggles. Hermione shifted through the papers and clucked her tongue as her brows furrowed.

"Autopsy reports?"

"Yeah. After I skimmed through the health reports of the victims, I got to thinking…What if we're right about this vampire hunch? I mean the bodies weren't completely drained of blood; they had at least half left. And now it turns out that they were all condemned to die anyway. Seems strange right?"

Hermione gave Harry a look. "What about this job is ever _normal _Harry?"

"Alright bad choice of words, but you know what I mean," Harry said leaning back in the chair, "This vampire knows exactly what he is doing. Let's face it Herm, he's sympathetic."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath. "I know Harry. I think I've known that since before you gave me the reports," she said leaning slipping her shoes on and standing up, "Either way it doesn't change anything. He is still killing humans."

Harry nodded. "I know, but you have to admit…he's being considerate."

"Yeah he is," Hermione said offhandedly. Harry frowned and stood to stand beside her. She was still looking over the autopsy reports. Harry heard her mumble something like "bite marks…odd…" but did not question her. What Hermione was reading was indeed a rare thing. She knew very little about the pain and how it affected the body, but the location of where the vampire fed from…they were the least sensitive spots of the body.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked getting a bit tired of waiting.

"Did you read through the autopsy reports Harry?"

"Of course."

"What else did you notice besides the measurement of how much blood was in their system?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"Harry all five victims so far have been bit on the outer forearm," Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah and?"

"Harry that is the part of the body that is least painful," Hermione said seeing recognition dawn on Harry's face, "He knew exactly where the bite these people so that it didn't hurt so much. He was not only considerate, he was _merciful_."

"Merlin," Harry said, but it came out as a gasp.

An owl came in and screeched making the two aurors jump. It perched on the new stand that Hermione had gotten for owls. She walked over to it and took the note it had for her. It was from Blaise Zabini. Hermione's breath hitched. There was only one reason why Blaise would write to her.

_Hermione,_

_ I assume that you already know why I am writing to you. The results regarding Viktor Krum have come in. Please come to my office so that I can show them to you._

_B. Zabini_

Hermione's heart sped up a bit as she grabbed her black knee length coat and put it on. She waved good-bye to Harry and raced as fast as she could to the lift. She was now standing in front of Blaise's door and gave it a light knock before entering. Hermione caught her breath and closed the door behind her.

"By all means come in," Blaise said with a smile. Hermione returned it sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I know you understand my reasons for rushing down here," Hermione said winded.

"Of course," Blaise said taking a paper off of his desk and giving to Hermione, "Read it yourself. The results are self explanatory."

Hermione raised a shaky hand and took the paper. Her eyes went back and forth as she took in every word on the document. She let a breath go. The dread in the pit of her stomach was too much, not letting her speak. She sat down on the chair in front of Blaise's desk and looked at him disbelievingly. Blaise said nothing, and merely gave her a look.

"What does this mean Blaise?" Hermione said no louder than a whisper.

Blaise sighed. He didn't know what to say. This woman was the mate of his best friend. He had been the first to find out the results to Viktor's contest, not only that but Viktor himself had told him _exactly _what he wanted with Hermione.

"It means…that Viktor has another option if he so chooses to act on it," Blaise said vaguely. Hermione composed herself and looked at Blaise.

"Does he _want _to act on it Blaise? If anyone would know it would be you," Hermione pointed out.

"It _would_ be me, but as you know client confidentiality is a bitch," Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione returned it and nodded. She rubbed her temples again and walked so that her back was turned to him. "Blaise what should I do? I can't just ignore this."

"What do you mean?"

"That document says that Viktor is a 99% cross-match with me. But that's only genetics."

"Wasn't it only genetics with Draco?" Blaise asked.

"At first…but things have changed Blaise. In such a way that I never would have imagined. I just don't know what to expect anymore," Hermione confessed turning back to face him.

"So what you are saying is that now _you_ have options?" Blaise asked in an accusing tone.

"No!" Hermione said shocked, "That's not what I was implying. It's just that if this happened for a reason then…who am I to fight it?"

"Hermione…what do you feel for Draco?" Blaise asked leaning on his desk and looking at Hermione with purpose. Hermione avoided his gaze and folded the document. What a question that was. She was still trying to figure it out herself.

"The more appropriate question Blaise would be, 'What am I _starting_ to feel for him?'" Hermione said still thoughtful and not looking at him.

"Yes, that is the right question, but either way…it's obvious you don't have an answer."

"Blaise," Hermione said looking at him finally, "Have you noticed anything different about me the past few days?"

"You mean since you met Draco?" Blaise specified.

"Yes."

"Of course I have," Blaise said with a smile and taking a seat behind his desk, "One would have to be pretty blind to not notice."

"What do you mean?"

Blaise sighed. "Hermione…when was the last time you talked to me the way you are talking to me now? Like we're actually friends?"

Hermione felt slightly offended at that. She had always been amicable with Blaise. "I've always had the upmost respect for you Blaise," Hermione said stung.

"Granted, you've always felt _respect_ towards me, but me being a pure-blood you've always kept yourself aloof. I never would have imagined the day where you and I would share a conversation, a personal one to boot, where you treated me as anything other than what I am," Blaise said matter-of-factly and not seeming to feel in the least bit insulted at Hermione's usually detached demeanor.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Did she really act that way? Almost as if _she_ were the one who were superior now. Her insides burned at the thought.

"I apologize for that," Hermione said softly.

Blaise waved a hand flippantly. "No need. I have always understood the reasons behind your attitude. The most important thing is that you never lost sight of the respect that all people should have."

"I wonder what has gotten into me…" Hermione said, "For me have to changed towards you."

Blaise leaned forward in his chair with the tips of his finger touching. "I would think it quite obvious, again."

Hermione looked at him expectantly, so Blaise continued with a smile. "It is in fact what you are starting to feel for Draco. Or am I wrong?"

Hermione knew that she should have immediately and vehemently answered yes to his question, but the words would not leave her lips. Draco had always been so cordial and _nice_ to her. So much so that one cannot help but reciprocate the feelings of kindness.

"Draco has been nothing but a gentleman with me since I first met him. It would be utterly rude for me to act unkindly towards him Blaise. He's done nothing wrong," Hermione said looking away.

"Hermione we both know that Draco has been more than a mere gentleman. He feels something for you, more than friendship, as I am sure you know. What do you plan to do with those feelings?" Blaise asked now actually curious.

"What can I do Blaise? If Viktor decides to act on the cross-match, will I have a choice?"

"I am sure the Ministry, or at least Kingsly, will let the choice be up to you. It is you who will decide with whom to stay."

Hermione looked down at the note that was folded in her hands. Just holding the document made her feel as though she were betraying Draco somehow. If it ever came down to what Blaise was saying, did she have enough wits about her to make a choice? _You've already made it_, said a little voice in her head. She thought back to the other night when Draco had eaten dinner at her cabin. The wholeness that she felt at the mere touch of his hand had been overwhelming. Hadn't she just decided today that she was physically attracted to her future husband?

"Whatever your choice may be," Blaise said interrupting her thoughts, "think things through."

Hermione mentally shook herself and took note of the tone in his voice at his caution. "Blaise I can tell when you're trying to say more than you can. What is it?"

Blaise leaned back in chair. His face took on an expression of debate. "It's Viktor…Whenever I see him, I just get this _vibe_."

Hermione quirked a brow. "A vibe?"

"Something is off about him and it makes me uneasy," Blaise said finally. The debate on his face seemed to have left at the end of the sentence, as if that is what he had wanted to say in the first place.

"I know when to take you seriously Blaise," Hermione said standing up and straightening out her blouse and skirt, "This is one of those times."

Blaise stood too and held out his hand. Hermione shook it and smiled. "Thanks for everything Blaise."

"It's good to finally get to know you Hermione," Blaise said letting go of her hand, "Draco is a very lucky man."

Hermione felt the heat rush to her cheeks and nodded. She turned and walked out of the office wondering how her fiancée was going to react to the _good_ news.

-

A week passed since Blaise had broken the _happy _news to her. What had she done thus far? Why keep it to herself of course. She had in her mind the image of Draco when he had first learned of the contest to their cross-match. Thus to keep Draco's sanity she was procrastinating. Not really procrastinating, she was actually distracted. Between work and Draco she barely had anytime to think. The last few days she and Harry had been discussing possible leads as to who the neophyte vampire might be, but they were all bust. She had also been going out with Draco almost every night.

And Merlin, were those dates getting the best of her.

The night when she had been told about the results between her and Viktor, Draco had noticed her to be rather jumpy. So he had invited her over to his house, if one could indeed call it that, for drinks and dinner. Admittedly, Hermione had gotten rid of her nerves and had been caught up with their conversation and the way the night was leading. Well, really it was the way all nights had been leading. Almost every time when she had to leave to come back home, her body had wanted to stay. It was an odd feeling; as if her mind could separate from her body so that it could stay near Draco. It wasn't just her body though. It was _all _of her. The absolute oneness that crashed upon her in waves when she was near him was utterly addicting. Even then the word didn't not suffice. It was more vital to her now than breathing. The completion she felt with him would crash upon her like renewing waves from an ocean beating upon the shore.

It was ecstasy.

Hermione did not know how she had mustered the restraint not to pounce on Draco every night and truly fulfill the feeling of being one. Just the thought of their bodies joining in union was enough to make her flush with heat. Draco, always the gentleman, would kiss her on her hand or her cheeks and then bid her goodnight. If he too had these feelings of desire then he hid them well. The way she knew that he was getting as frustrated as she was, was when his eyes would shift to that gold color when he was about to leave her at her cabin.

She cleared her head and put a wild tendril of hair behind her ear. She continued to pack some things into her backpack. Draco had come up with the idea of them going on a camping trip. Hermione squealed at the idea. She had not been camping, technically, since the war. However a _pleasant _camping trip she had not had since she was a child. Hermione found herself wondering on more than one occasion how Draco knew her so well. Did they indeed just have that much in common or was he asking around? Hmm. She would have to interrogate Harry later.

_Knock knock. _

Hermione's face blossomed into a happy expression as she zipped up her backpack and walked briskly to the front door. Before opening it she calmed herself down and checked herself over. She stopped. She was making sure she looked good for Draco, again. This was a common occurrence, but somewhere inside Hermione was her feminist pride that reminded her that she didn't _need_ to check herself over for a man. Then again it was the same pride that had kept her single for the past 5 years, and damn it she liked the attention she had been getting so far.

Hermione tried to hide the eager emotion that rose up in her and opened the door. Her mind froze; there was wearing a white sleeveless hiking shirt with relaxed jeans and hiking shoes. The white shirt gave Hermione an eyeful of how sculpted his body was, and the white and blue combo of the outfit was making her insides squirm. Draco had a smile on his face and satchel over his shoulder. His blue eyes were excited, which made Hermione feel anxious. _Is he happy to actually see me?_

"Looks like a good weekend to go hiking," Draco said warmly as Hermione moved to the side to let him in, "I kept up with the weather and it should be clear most of the weekend."

Hermione tried to fight her nerves as she daftly closed the door and jammed her thumb at the same time.

"Bugger," Draco heard Hermione say as she brought her thumb to her mouth to suck it. Draco fought a fleeting flare of desire and walked over to her. Hermione took her thumb out of her mouth and did not protest as Draco took her hand in his and inspected it.

"Aw, this shouldn't do anything more than bruise," Draco said still looking at her thumb and caressing it gently. Hermione closed her eyes and sucked in a breath at the feel of his rough hands on hers. She pulled her hand back gently and blushed.

"Thank you doctor," she said sarcastically, but softly. Draco grinned. As he looked her over his brow rose.

"Are you gonna wear that to go camping?" he asked skeptically. Hermione looked down at herself and then back at him.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" she asked innocently.

Draco looked her over and swore internally. _Please Merlin have pity on me and don't let the rest of her clothes be like that._ Hermione was wearing a black tight wife-beater with tight kaki jeans and black hiking shoes. Her hair was up in a lose pony-tail with small curls hanging out. Draco thought he had never seen a sexier sight. He walked closer to her as if inspecting her apparel and then stealthily wound a hand around her and brought her close to him. Hermione put her hands up to his chest on instinct to protect herself from the impact. Draco's face was currently going down the length of her neck and then back to her face.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Just that brining two tents might be a moot point since you won't be coming out of mine," Draco said with a deep hoarse voice that had Hermione's heart racing. There was no room in Hermione's head for thoughts; she could only _feel._ She felt the intense power of desire rush through her body and making her toes and fingers tingle. She did not move as she relished the feel of Draco's dominating hands around her waist and his now gold eyes started to undress her. Draco's grip around her was starting to burn in such a way that Hermione knew that it was some kind of magic at work.

"Well then I guess it's a good think I didn't pack a second tent," Hermione said licking her lips. Draco clenched his jaw at the gesture and let his grip on her waist slacken. Merlin, this weekend would be the end of him. Hermione walked out of his loose grip and started walking towards her room.

"Let me get my pack and then we'll get boni-I mean going," Hermione said squeezing her eyes shut with embarrassment and then turning around quickly to leave.

Draco's eyes turned back to their original blue as he felt himself calm down. He grinned. Hermione had been about to say 'boning' he was sure of it. As she came back she had a small pack on the back of her left shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Let's go yeah?" she said going towards the door and walking out. Draco followed and locked the door.

-

As they walked Hermione kept replaying the moment they had earlier in her cabin. She couldn't believe it. He had behaved like an adolescent! _And you loved it_, came a whisper in her head. She had Draco pegged as this serious person now, but as she got to know him she discovered that his personality was in fact spontaneous. He would act the way he wanted to at the exact moment that matched the situation. Hermione was always unprepared for his reactions or his comments; they left her feeling so unguarded. They had been hiking for the past hour and were nearing their camping site…or so she thought.

Draco was trailing right behind her since he figured that she knew the area much better than he did. Not only that, but he was admiring the view that was offered to him. Draco had taken it upon himself to re-familiarize himself with the woods that were around Hermione's cabin. He had not been here since he had been scouting the area and keeping watch on the Lupins. His mind stayed away from those memories. He had come here the day before to see if he could find that beautiful area that he and his _former_ friends had found. He wanted it to be a surprise for Hermione.

He looked up at her and thought back to the moment where he had held her close in the cabin. Draco knew that he could have done much more to make the strong woman feel like mush in his arms, but he did not want to overdo it. He had to pace himself just right to get the desired effect, and he knew that eventually he would break through her walls enough so that she could fully let him in. In his distraction he didn't noticed that Hermione had stopped and bumped right into her causing her pack to fall from her shoulder.

Hermione sent Draco an annoyed look and bent down to retrieve her pack. "Where was your mind just now I wonder," Hermione said gathering the things that had spilled from her pack.

Draco bent down as well and looked over to her face to answer, but the words left him. Draco clenched his jaw as Hermione's tight black tank top gave him a teasing view of her bust. _Merlin what I am now a teenager?_ Draco cleared his throat and gave her back her belongings.

"What can I say? I was admiring the view of the…mountains," Draco said with a grin. Hermione stood back up and put her pack back on her shoulder. She sent him a curious gaze.

"Right…well I think I am lost. I can't find where the trail is anymore," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and looking around.

_That's because I hid it yesterday when I was here_. Draco sent her a look of mock annoyance and sighed.

"Well then I happen to know a place where we can camp…if you still want to."

"Yeah definitely."

"We'll have to do side-along apparition to get there," Draco said coming closer to her. Hermione gave him a wary look.

"How convenient," she commented and she felt his arms encircle her waist. Draco grinned and pulled her closer to him. Hermione quirked a brow at him.

"Just making sure you don't get splinched," he said with mock concern.

"Let's just get going," Hermione said. Soon enough she felt the pressure of apparition around her body and then it disappeared. Hermione looked around and saw that they were still in same woods, just probably a little further north. The clearing was spacious and there were rocks set up in such a way that it looked like someone had camped here before.

"You planned this didn't you?" Hermione said still looking around.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said innocently as he let her go and removed his satchel from his shoulder.

Hermione's lip twitched upward on one side and shifted her weight to one leg. "Draco Malfoy…you're a very clever and cunning wizard. Very smooth indeed."

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and took out his want to prepare his tent. "You got lost so I just thought I'd show you a spot that I like to visit."

Hermione removed her pack as well and started preparing her tent. Draco looked at her with a frown. "You lied to me," he said regarding the tent.

Hermione grinned. "Just taking precautions. If I allowed only one tent you might have gotten the wrong idea."

Draco came up behind her and put his hands on her toned sides. "Well then thank Merlin I didn't share my _other_ wrong ideas with you," he said softly in her ear. Hermione suppressed a shiver and put her hands on his to take them off.

"You need to calm down before I cast an _Aguamenti _on you," Hermione said with a coy smile, "We need to gather firewood and our food. Or can you not rough it without your wand?"

"Would you like to see how rough I can be?" Draco said with a glint in his eyes.

"Over confident I see. Actions speak louder than words Draco," Hermione said finishing with her tent and setting her things inside them.

"Alright I'll behave."

Hermione walked over to the stones that were already prepared as a fire pit. She bent her knees to take a closer look.

"Did you do this?" she asked rearranging some of the stones.

Draco hesitated to answer. "Not just myself," he said.

"Oh? You've been camping with others before?" Hermione said in such a curious tone that Draco raised his brow.

"Not in five years I haven't," he said. Hermione stood and said an internal 'oh' as she caught the reference. Draco had been here during the war when he had been ordered to spy on Lupin. The guilt that he felt whenever he thought of him was so intense that it was actually Lupin's death that had caused Draco to turn over a new leaf.

Hermione didn't know how to act whenever they brought up the past. They had both been on different sides and had essentially fought against each other. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she had not physically encountered Draco on the battlefield. Merlin knows where that would have led the two of them to be now. Hermione was getting over the fact that because of the information that Draco fed Voldemort, Teddy was now parentless. It was working. Every time she looked at Draco there was always the reminder that he was working hard towards a better future for them all.

"Draco…we don't have to go through this every time we bring up the war. I know that we were on opposite sides, but what matters now is that we're _both_ getting over that," Hermione said walking over to him.

"Hermione you will never understand. It was _your_ side that won the war, and it was _your_ side that fought for the future that we all deserve," Draco said looking at Hermione seriously, "You may have killed, but it was in defense. I killed to get people out of my way, or because I was ordered to do so. And believe me Hermione, the dead still talk."

Hermione stayed quiet for a minute. "You never forget their faces do you?"

"Never," Draco breathed, "They are with me always…especially Remus and Nymphadora. It was their deaths that finally caused me to rat out the location of the Death Eaters to Harry."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "You went straight to Harry?"

"Yes. You were never told because of what happened to your parents at the time. You would have killed me on sight. I came to Harry and surrendered my wand. He then fed me Veritaserum and I confessed everything I knew. I have him the names of the people I killed and then I have the names of all the Death Eaters who worked under me and their locations."

"Merlin…" Hermione breathed. All this time Harry had known…No wonder he had been so understanding when Hermione had found out about her cross-match with Draco. He knew exactly how repentant Draco was. Ginny must have also known for her to give her such a scolding.

Draco was looking around and then his eyes landed on the fire pit. "It was here when I realized what I was doing and how much damage it was causing others…and me."

"So then," Hermione said putting her hand on Draco's arm, "Remus' and Nymphadora's deaths were not in vain. If they helped you realize the true potential you have inside, then I guess you could say it was Fate."

"Even so, it still hurts. Not just them, but all of them," Draco said with a hard stare, "Nothing I ever do in my life will ever make up for the damage I caused. That's why I stay out of the public eye. I don't want the families that I damaged to see me living when their loved ones should be instead."

"Draco, the important thing is that you are trying," she said putting her hand on his face and making him look at her, "Those families can understand that. You don't owe them an explanation. You're giving their children the gift of having a future. Thanks to you we have a cure to the virus that Voldemort made airborne. Wouldn't you say that's a huge step in the right direction?" Hermione said with a smile.

Draco took Hermione hand from his face and gave it a kiss. "It may be a step in the right direction, but…It won't every shake the feelings that I have…nor the fact that I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. I am not better than you…I am," Hermione sighed, "trying to live through the pain and rancor that I carry around with me every day. Thanks to you, that burden is getting lighter with every breath I take."

"How so?" Draco asked letting go of Hermione's hand.

"I believe that in forgiving you and getting to know that even the worst part of a person can be overcome, that I am getting my faith back in humanity and pure-bloods," Hermione said with a grin.

They both stood still and allowed the sentiment of understanding to take them over. If only every Muggle-born and pure-blood could have had this understanding five or six years ago, there might not have been such bloodshed. Hermione took comfort in the fact that maybe when the world would see that her marriage with Draco was a good thing, others would lose all prejudices. _Wishful thinking Hermione._ Draco perked up his hears and grinned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Listen really carefully and tell me if you can hear it," Draco said excitedly.

Hermione closed her eyes and strained her ears. She was about to say that she couldn't hear anything, until her senses finally picked up what he had to be talking about. In the distance Hermione could hear what sounded like static; like hard rain falling on the rocks outside her cabin. She knew however that it was the sound of water rushing down and meeting more water. It was the sound of a waterfall. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco with excitement.

"Wanna swim?" she asked. Before he could answer however she took off and darted in the direction of the water.

**Hey guys. This was not a very eventful chapter, but hey it sets up the next one. Just to preview: There will be a kiss, we will meet someone who we have been wanting to meet, and I think that's it. Thanks for your reviews they have all been wonderful. **

**Flame~  
**


	6. Visiting

I own nothing, but the plot.

**6. Visiting**

He had seen the location of where she lived the last time that he had visited Blaise. How appropriate and convenient that she should live where he could easily get to her. He made his way through the trees eager to finally get to what his dreams would not allow him touch. They were turning into such teases that he could not wait. He had to at least _see_ her to keep him sanity.

He froze.

The smell of human blood, fresh and potent caught his sensitive senses. He kept back his need to primitively feed, and made his way slowly towards the scents. Yes there was more than one human around here. He looked down and saw that there were two tents set up on the bottom of where he was perched. A family perhaps? Friends wanting to get away for the weekend? His ears picked up on laughter not far away from where the tents were. He bound through the trees until he came upon the scene of a waterfall. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. The branch which he was gripping snapped in his hand. A low growl was rumbling inside his chest as his body reacted to the female that was standing on a boulder about to dive into the water.

It was her.

The illusion from his dreams was finally there in the flesh in front of him. Hermione Granger was not more than 100 feet from him in a bathing suit diving into the water. Viktor reigned in his need to capture her. He did not want to scare her off. He leapt to another tree that was closer to her. When her face bobbed up from the water she was smiling. She was swimming towards another…Viktor followed her path with his eyes and clenched his jaw. Another branch broke in his grip. Hermione was here with another man.

For _weeks_ Viktor had done nothing but dream of her, without being able to actually hold her. Yet, his eyes took in what he did not want to see; a blonde man was holding Hermione in his arms and smiling at her as well. He was touching her, talking to her, and…Viktor stopped his train of thought. If it went any further, he might break his rule of not drinking healthy humans.

-

Hermione squealed as Draco dunked her into the water. Hermione came back up and swam towards the bank of the small pool. She lifted herself out and wrung her hair. Draco swam up to her and also pulled himself out to sit next to her. Hermione took her wand and performed a drying spell on herself; Draco followed suit.

"That was fun," Draco said with a grin, "I haven't done something that…_fun_ in a long time."

"Ditto," Hermione said laying down and letting the sun warm her up.

"Imagine…a lifetime of experiences like this together," Draco said looking at her, "Could've been worse."

"You say that now, but you don't know yet," Hermione said teasing. Draco's eyes flashed gold as he lost his happy demeanor.

"Has Blaise owled you at all?" Draco asked.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. "Yes he has," she stated simply.

"And?"

Hermione took a second to think of how to break the news to him. Ruining the weekend was the least of her worries; she simply did not want to piss him off.

"Blaise called me into his office the other day when I was at work," Hermione started, "He gave me the document with the results and…Draco, please try to hold your temper and remember that the decision is not made, but…Viktor is a 99% match with me. He's a pure-blood too, remember?" Hermione said with a rushed voice going high at the end.

Draco's eyes turned a potent gold color. His body started to tremble as he clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Hermione gasped as his skin took on a scaly look. It was almost as if his arm was turning into a snake. As quickly as it was there it was gone. Draco's body stopped trembling and his eyes returned to their blue shade. He was looking at her with a hard glare.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"What difference would it have made? You would have gotten pissed off then instead of now?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I've already told you that I've made my decision and I am sticking by it. It doesn't matter to me if Viktor wanted to be cross-matched with me. It's ultimately my decision."

Draco stood and turned his back to her. He was not ready for the onslaught of such powerful emotions. He was angry and jealous. His mate was not the easiest woman in the world to woo, and as he is getting closer, there comes a man who Hermione was actually _romantically_ involved with. Draco was not insecure. He just knew his chances, and while Hermione reaffirmed the fact that she would stay with him, he had not claimed her. Merlin, he hadn't even given her the first mark! _Do it this weekend, while you have her here alone_. The first mark was not much of a step. He was merely making it known to others that she was taken.

He turned around and looked at her then. "Are you happy with your decision Hermione? Are you sure that I am what you want? With my past and everything?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek like she had done earlier. "How many times do I have to say it so that you will believe me Draco?," Hermione asked softly.

Draco brought her in his arms and held her there for a minute. Hermione felt the tension in her body rise as she became engulfed in Draco's warm embrace. His chest and abdomen were flush against hers. She felt every ripple of muscle that was visible as they had been swimming. She let her hands explore his shoulders and chest until they made their way around his neck. She looked up at his eyes and saw the molten gold that made it known to her exactly how he was feeling. Draco kept one arm tight around her waist while the other came up to her face. He gently caressed it until he angled her exactly as he wanted. Draco unleashed the part of the Veela inside him that had been _craving_ for this moment since he met gold eyes flashed into hers until Hermione's eyes reciprocated the gold flash. Hermione had not felt anything happen, so she did not understand Draco's smug grin. Her curiosity slipped away as his hand reached behind her neck to bring her closer to his face. Hermione felt her body hum with the excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen.

Draco brought his mouth to hers tentatively. He brushed his lips against hers with such lightness that it tickled Hermione. Hermione's hand gingerly moved down from his neck, touching him so lightly that the arm that Draco had around Hermione gripped her harder. Hermione brought her head closer to Draco's so that it now her who was initiating the teasing bout. She slipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked his upper lip subtly. That's when she felt the _literal _snap of his self-control.

Draco could not stand the intentional teasing that Hermione was doing to him. The feel of her wet velvet tongue on his lip broke the leash of self control that he had on his Veela. Draco used his hand to angle Hermione's head so that he had access to her mouth. Hermione wound her arms around his neck again, only tighter and more urgently. Draco hugged her so close to his body that he could feel the pounding of her heart against his chest.

Hermione loved the feeling of being man-handled. It was more than just man-handling though; Draco somehow _knew_ what turned her on. As their kiss raged on, they both felt that feeling of unity that usually rose between them. The feeling was not merely rolling off of both of them like waves; it was raging inside them like a storm. There were pieces that were trying to be fit together; it was like their minds and bodies were trying to connect every end between them. Everything was finally snapping into place. Their bodies were syncing to one another, forming bonds that were never going to be broken.

Draco had marked Hermione.

As their kiss continued, there was a loud_ snap_ that could be heard deep in the woods. Draco and Hermione broke apart and searched around while breathing hard. Draco had not let Hermione go as he searched around for the cause of the noise.

"I wonder what that was," Hermione said not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Probably just a branch snapping," Draco commented and not really caring.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt a growing sort of…need start within her. She opened them again and looked at Draco. The need ached as she looked at him. She tried to understand what it was that she was feeling, but she could not peg it. The magnitude of the emotion within her scared her and made her nervous. She had not felt like this _before_ they kissed. Logic was not at work here; for even though Draco was in front of her, she _missed_ him. The physical pain of wanting to be with him was hurting her. It was like her body…_craved _for him? How could that happen? She looked at his lips again and felt heat rise to her face.

Draco did not let Hermione go because he knew _exactly _what was going on within her. His mother had told him that his mate would not understand the feelings that would emerge when he would mark her. It would be a tumble of confusion until she finally understood. Hermione would start to feel what Draco was feeling for her every second he was away from her and every second he was with her. Right now he was merely waiting for the sign that meant that Hermione's marking was over. He waited patiently until he saw as her eyes flash the gold again and knew that the marking was over. She was his and now other men would know it.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked knowing the answer already.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah…I think I'm just hungry," she said. _And for you, I'm starving_. Draco finally let her go and sent her a smirk.

"Sure you are. I am just gonna wait for the day when one of your friends lets it slip that you told them I am a phenomenal kisser," Draco said as he started walking back to the camp site.

Hermione smiled. "Hey, I am not denying anything."

"No you're not. What you are doing is waiting impatiently until I kiss you again," Draco said tauntingly. Hermione merely stayed quiet.

Damn know-it-all.

-

Their day went by in a flash. They had gone fishing and then started up the fire to cook their catch. Hermione was beginning to get frustrated by the light physical teasing that Draco was doing. He would come up so close behind her, get what he needed, and then turn back around. Hermione was indeed waiting for him to kiss her again. Throughout the rest of the day there were more moments that made her breath hitch, but Draco did not act on them. She still had that physical ache inside that craved for him.

She did not refute it or find it odd anymore. She didn't know why, but it too just felt _normal_. As the moon rose and she prepared her tent for sleeping, she glanced in Draco's direction. He was putting out the fire with _Augamenti_ and mixing it in with the dirt. Hermione wondered how it was that Draco could look so rugged now, but while he was work he looked so…clean-cut. He turned around gave her a smile and bade her goodnight. He zipped up his tent and lay down to sleep. Hermione sighed. He was smug about their kiss and she knew it.

Hermione zipped up her tent as well and said a nonverbal _Nox._ She let her eyes close take her off to sleep.

_There she was in the clearing again. Her hand was firmly in someone else's. She looked up to see Draco standing rigid as a board next to her looking viciously ahead of him. Hermione followed the path of his gaze and gasped as she saw the same dark figure from her previous dream. The dark handsome figure was there with the same hand outstretched towards her. The only difference in this dream was that Hermione was firmly attached to Draco. The dark figure was growling at Draco and had his eyes set in an angry expression._

_"You do know it's just a matter of time. Vot you've done is temporary and breakable," the dark figure spat._

_"Doesn't matter. Hermione's chosen who to be with. Be a good sore loser and leave," Draco said with his eyes flaring gold and his skin breaking out in scales again. Hermione noticed this, but was not scared. She felt protected next to Draco, although she was no damsel-in distress herself. The dark figure was not something she could take out on her own. _

_"Hermione," the baritone voice of the dark figure called out, "I vill have you."_

_Hermione felt indignation flare up in her veins and surge through her body. She took her hand out of Draco's and took a step forward towards the dark figure. _

_"I on the other hand will _never_ have you," she said crossly. The dark figured laughed. His eyes focused in on her and concentrated hard. _

_"And who says you hoff a choice?" he said mockingly. Hermione could not break the trance that the dark figure was casting on her. She felt her feet move of their own accord towards the dark figure. She wanted to break free and go back to Draco, but her body would not oblige her commands. She heard Draco growl behind her and she figured he himself could not move either. In a flash, Hermione found herself in front of the dark figure. She could not make out his face, but knew that he was handsome._

_"You know that I will never give into you, so why do you bother?" she asked. _

_"You fight against me because you do not know me," the dark figure said lifting his hand and caressing her face. Hermione winced at his touch. _

_"I don't need to know you to know how you work," Hermione said rebelliously, "Your kind covets what they cannot have, and you can't have me."_

_The dark figure chuckled. "Perhaps not villingly, but there are other methods of persuasion," he said looking past her and to Draco. Hermione heard Draco groan uncomfortably and her eyes widened. _

_"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded. _

_"Changed your tune have you?" the dark figure mocked, "I knew you'd see things my way."_

_"You fucking coward," Hermione heard Draco shout. _

_"I swear Hermione, I vill have you. You don't have a choice."_

_"But why?" Hermione gasped out trying to break free of the trance placed on her body, "What the hell can I give you?"_

_The dark figure chuckled again. "Oh you'll see soon enough."_

_Hermione screamed on the inside as she realized that the dark figure was trying to kiss her. His lips were so close to hers…_

"Hermione!"

Hermione snapped her eyes open and sat straight up. "Draco?" she asked.

"You were dreaming Hermione. I heard you shifting around and I came over," he said putting both arms around her. Hermione was shivering and it wasn't even cold.

"Merlin, Draco…He wants me," she said with a tight voice.

"Who wants you?" Draco asked harshly.

"Whoever the vampire is that is killing the people…he wants me."

Draco clenched his jaw. "No one will get to you Hermione. You're safe, I promise," Draco said letting her go and pushing her back down, "Go to bed and I'll take you home in the morning."

Hermione clutched Draco's arm tightly. "Don't go," she whispered.

"Hermione…I can't…I am trying to be a gentleman. Please I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you," Draco said politely.

"Just lay with me please. Just hold me."

Draco debated and then sighed. He pulled Hermione close to him and then covered them both with the blankets. Hermione hung onto him tight until finally her breathing evened out. Draco furrowed his brows. He knew that he had done the right thing in marking her today. Her dream only proved that. He knew someone was out to take her from him. _You won't get her. Over your mangled body you bloody fuck. I know who you are you walking corpse. _

And knew he did. He had been thinking about since he heard someone was contesting the bill. How convenient that right when he was getting closer to Hermione, someone should come along to ask to be cross-matched with her. That someone was also tied to Hermione via the homicide investigations.

_Viktor Krum you dead fuck, I'll send you're already damned soul straight to Hell. _

-

As the night progressed Viktor made his way more swiftly through the woods. He followed the scent that was Hermione until he neared where it was most potent, her home. He jumped down from the tree he was in and darted, almost like blur, to her front door. He looked at it admiringly. She walks through this door almost every day. He took the silver knob in his hand and turned it gently; her hand touched this knob. As he entered the cabin, he let a smile grace his features as he looked around.

_So like you Hermione._

He walked over to the living room and lightly traced the couch with his finger. It was made out of leather that was a deep tan color. On the right and left edges of the couch was white lush fur that covered the shoulder and arm. On the seats of the couch was a thick American Indian type quilt that added to the comfy feel of the room. Adjacent to it was a window with the white curtains pulled back and a tall golden-rod lamp. The stairs to her bedroom were on the backside of the couch and led up in a curve like style.

Viktor walked past the living room into what he only could call a kitchen. It was vaulted in the ceiling and had a huge window for a wall that out looked the woodsy scenery. She had no dinner table, for the counter was long and wide enough to provide a place to sit and eat. The huge stove and oven went along the length of the wall until it reached the sink where the window-wall started. Viktor allowed another smile to grace his features. This was what she had wanted for a home. Viktor always told her that he would have one made just for her.

Plans that never went through.

He made his way back through the living room and up the spiral stairway. Her scent was becoming stronger as he came to her bedroom. Although there were two other bedrooms here, he knew that she lived on her own. He could smell no other scent up here. Ah, Hermione had been selfish when selecting the bedroom. She had taken the master bedroom which had really _two rooms_. It had the room where her pristine white bed with a wood-like frame and what looked like a large monitor of some sort. In the other room was a mini-living room with a fireplace. As he walked more inside he saw that he had been wrong; there was a third room which held the shower and toilet.

Viktor closed his eyes and pictured it mentally, only with a naked Hermione in addition. He sighed. As he looked around he was sure of one thing: Draco had not been up here. That was enough for him at the moment. Viktor held back his temper as he remembered what Draco had called him…

_"You fucking coward." _

If he could have killed him right then and there Viktor would have, but it had been a dream. He had been sending Hermione these dreams since he had come back within the city. What a surprise it had been when he had found Draco Malfoy of all people in Hermione's subconscious. Viktor knew at that moment that there was something _extra_ about the Malfoy spawn. He had been there in the first dream and may not have understood what was going on, but he did now. He had made that quite clear with his words.

What's more is that Draco now knew what Viktor was and who he was after. Somehow Hermione was bonded to Draco. Viktor had never seen that sort of connection before. And then just tonight when he had sent her most recent dream, he knew that Draco had marked her somehow. There had been a glow in Hermione's eyes that was a warning to other men. However, that's all it had been, just a warning. One that Viktor was going to ignore.

Wandlessly, Viktor conjured a parchment with a quill and began to write.

_Hermione,_

_ I know that you must be curious as to why I have requested to be cross-matched with you. I would love nothing more than to explain it to you. I'll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow on business and I would like to meet you there for lunch or more simply a cup of coffee if you prefer. Notice how I am not asking because I know only too well that you'll want to cancel on me. Notice how there is also a lack of address so you can't owl me back to cancel. _

_See you soon,_

_Viktor Krum_

Viktor sealed it up and put it on her pillow. When she would come into her room she'll see it and read it _alone_. Viktor did not want Malfoy knowing about his lunch date with Hermione just in case the twit got the idea to not let her go. Viktor took one last glance round and inhaled deeply.

_Hermione…I let you go once. I won't let you go again._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I have enjoyed reading them and I have really enjoyed writing this story. I hope I can get this one done faster than _Simple Magic!_**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Um let's see, a preview:**

_She nearly screamed when she felt Draco's lips lose their urgency and begin to pull away. _

_"I knew you couldn't wait to kiss me again," Draco said huskily. _

_"Damn know-it-all," Hermione whispered. _

**~Flame  
**


	7. Meeting

**Hey guys. New chapter. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**7. Meeting  
**

_Viktor sealed it up and put it on her pillow. When she would come into her room she'll see it and read it __alone. Viktor did not want Malfoy knowing about his lunch date with Hermione just in case the twit got the idea to not let her go. Viktor took one last glance round and inhaled deeply._

Hermione…I let you go once. I won't let you go again.

-

The heat of the sun was felt on her skin through the tent. Hermione stirred until she finally rubbed her eyes with her hand. _What time was it?_ She stretched out her hand, a smile spreading on her face. Her eyes snapped open and the smile left her face as she felt nothing at her side. Where was Draco? She sat up and stretched, and then unzipped her tent. Hermione looked around until her eyes caught him over by the fire pit. He was using his foot to mix dirt in with the ashes that were left over from last night. Hermione crawled out of her tent and put her hands over her head to stretch again.

"You're up early," Hermione said walking over to Draco.

"Not really," he said with his back still to her, "You're up late."

"What time is it?"

"Around 11," he said finally turning to grin at her. Hermione felt surprise and amusement shoot through her. She hadn't slept in like that since before the war. She looked around again and found that Draco's tent was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I put it away. We're gonna leave today anyway, so might as well do it now instead of later," Draco said walking up to her with a plate in his hands. Hermione looked down at felt her mouth open a little in shock.

"You made me breakfast?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. I already ate mine, but I saved you some," he said giving her the plate of warm food, "I would have woken you up but you looked so peaceful."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

Hermione ate her breakfast in silence. Draco took out his wand and began to put away Hermione's tent, and paid no attention to her groans of protest. He then put everything back in her pack and turned to smile at her.

"There. Now you're all packed up," he said.

"_Evanesco,_" Hermione said to the plate in her hands, "Thanks for the breakfast. It was delicious. How did you make the scrambled eggs?"

Draco grinned and pointed his index finger up to the tree above him. Hermione followed the direction of the finger and felt her stomach turn sour and astonishment wash over her body. Up in a branch of the tree was a tiny little bird's nest. The mother bird was currently chirping as Hermione could only describe as sadly. Hermione then put her hands on her hips and looked over to Draco with anger all over her pose.

"_DRACO!" _she screeched, "_You didn't!?"_

Draco could not help but laugh. His throaty chuckles swam over to Hermione's ears making her angered pose waver a bit. Draco clutched his sides as he tried to speak.

"I…no…how…of…course…not," he said through his fit of laughter. Hermione huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked over to where her pack was and put it on her shoulder.

"Let's go you egg-nabber," Hermione said spitefully.

Draco's laughter had finally calmed down and he _accio'd _his satchel to him. He too slumped it over his shoulder. As Hermione kept walking, Draco merely stood there and called out to her.

"You do realize that I apparated us here."

Hermione stopped, huffed again, and turned around to walk back to him. Draco's lip twitched upward on one side. She finally came to stand in front of him with her hands crossed over her chest. Draco swallowed the desire to stare at her bust as she pushed it up with her hands.

"Let's get going already," Hermione grumbled.

"I need to hold you again…Or is that even safe to do right now?" Draco asked with mock caution.

Hermione did not respond. Draco chuckled again and dramatically approached her slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled ruefully at him.

"Oh c'mon," she said darting her hand out and pulling him towards her. Draco caught her around the waist as she pulled him a little hard; their torsos met with a bit of a _thump._

"Well, well. I didn't think of you as the rough type Hermione," Draco said with a low rumble in his throat.

"If you don't apparate us back to my cabin I'll show you how I take down _your _kind," Hermione said with a menacing smile.

"Why is it I don't take that as a _bad _threat?" Draco said pensively.

Before she could answer, Hermione felt the pressure on her body as they apparated. A second later they stood in front of her cabin with his arms still around her. Hermione looked over at her cabin and sucked in a breath. _What the hell_? Her body was feeling that same inexplicable feeling of something being excised from her. Her mind somehow subconsciously knew that _something_ was leaving and it didn't want it to. She then looked back to Draco and understood. Her body (her heart maybe?) already knew that Draco was leaving. It had registered this fact before she even spoke a word of 'good-bye' or 'see you later.' The bonds that had come together when they had kissed last time where holding onto each other fiercely; it's like pieces of a puzzle that didn't want to come apart.

"I hope you had a good time," Draco said looking at her lovingly.

"I did," Hermione said softly. She was trying to mask the sadness she knew her voice would give away.

"I'll owl you later?"

"You better mister," Hermione said tauntingly. Draco smiled at her and then began to lower his face to hers. Hermione didn't wait for him to close the distance between them; her hands slipped around his neck and brought him closer to her. She didn't understand what she was doing. Her body was acting of its own accord and knew exactly what it was doing. Draco reciprocated the kiss with the urgency he felt coming from his mate. He had seen the emotion coming from her before he even spoke. Their bond was growing stronger with each waking second and she was beginning to feel that.

Hermione felt that phantom feeling of incompleteness hush as she continued to kiss Draco. She was exactly what she needed although, she couldn't _say_ what that need was. All she knew was that kissing Draco caused her to feel less miserable and alone. She felt her heart swell with something she couldn't describe. She nearly screamed when she felt Draco's lips lose their urgency and begin to pull away.

"I knew you couldn't wait to kiss me again," Draco said huskily.

"Damn know-it-all," Hermione whispered.

Draco grinned and finally let her go. "I'll see you soon."

"Don't forget where I work," Hermione said letting him go, "Finding out where you are is not a problem."

"Resorting to stalking now?"

"Just giving you a friendly reminder," Hermione said turning around and walking to her cabin. Draco grinned again. Hermione heard a faint _pop_ as she entered her cabin.

She walked to her bedroom and jumped onto the bed and sighed happily. Merlin this had been a _fantastic_ camping trip! She let her arms stretch out around her as they felt the coolness of her soft sheets. Her happiness was momentarily paused as her hand felt the smoothness of what could only be parchment. She sat up on her bed and grabbed the letter with her hand. There was no addressee as she opened the letter.

She gasped as she read it.

Viktor wanted to see her! As she read the letter her brows furrowed in annoyance. He had been prepared for her response of cancelling his request for a lunch date. She put the letter down and huffed. He wanted to explain why he asked for a cross-match with her. Not only that, but she could also let him know that no matter his reasons she had made her decision. She could explain that she was…courting Draco Malfoy and that he was treating her like a gentleman should. _This will be the only way to let Viktor know. After all it is my decision, and I've made it. _

-

He walked noiselessly into the house. He made his way up the staircase until his scent brought him to the room of his next meal. He opened the door silently and made his way into the room. The man lay there with his breathing ragged, and his hands grabbing his covers tightly. Viktor came to stand next to the man who was trying to sleep. He waved his hand in front of the man until his eyes fluttered open.

The man gazed at Viktor curiously. "Who are you?" he asked with a raspy voice.

Viktor did not show emotion on his face or in his voice. "You may not believe me, but I am a vampire."

Viktor flashed his eyes at the old man so that he could see his red irises. The old man gasped. "What do you w-want with me?" he asked wheezing.

"I am here to make you an offer," Viktor said kneeling beside the man's bed, "You know what vampires eat correct?"

The man nodded.

"Good. So you know what brings me here. My offer is death," he said softly, his tone of voice becoming less rigid. "You can either die as your mortal body will have you, or I can give you a peaceful death."

The man stared at Viktor curiously again. "You…know…that I am…dying," he wheezed not really asking.

"Yes I do."

The man nodded and looked away from him. "My family…has been through…enough," the man said letting go of the blankets, "And I have…had…enough."

Viktor nodded standing back up. The man looked at Viktor once more. "Will I feel any pain?"

His previous victims had all asked him the same question. "No you won't. I have means to make sure you are not conscious while I feed."

The man nodded. "Then I thank you."

Viktor nodded and waved his hand again in front of the man. His eyes closed and his breathing became less labored. Viktor sat on the side of the bed and took the man's arm. He felt his incisors grow and pierce his flesh. As he fed, Viktor felt the emotions that the man had been through in the past 24 hours. This was a side-effect of feeding that Viktor did not like. He preferred these feelings however, to those of fear and terror of healthy victims. Terminally ill victims were already used the idea that they were going to die. Viktor just came and did them a favor. All of his terminally ill victims had said the same thing this man had: "Thank you."

As the last drop of blood was sucked out of the man, Viktor closed his eyes and said a mental, "I'm sorry."

He would never get used to this.

-

Monday came again and Hermione found herself reading over the report of a newly dead victim. Of course, this one had also been terminally ill. Hermione sighed as she rubbed her temples. She was beginning to wonder whether or not this vampire was worth catching. All of the victims' health reports had said that there were on palliative care with _lots_ of pain medications. She was right the last time she had talked to Harry; this was a merciful vampire.

Hermione looked up as she heard a light knock from her door. Harry was there again with a supportive smile on his face.

"Working hard?" he asked coming in and sitting down.

"For once, yes," Hermione said slipping her heels back on. She had decided on brown dress pants and a blue stain shirt with ruffles around the hem. Her heels were a silver color with tiny stones on them.

"Still feeling girly?" Harry said as he looked her over.

"Surprisingly yes," Hermione said looking down at herself, "I like the way I look."

"So do the rest of the aurors. They are more than happy to have you for a boss," Harry said with his thumb pointing out the door. "Haven't you noticed that _a lot_ more of them are coming to work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are they _doing_ their work is the question," she said as she sent a glare to the folder that lay on her desk.

Harry followed her glare. "Ah you read the report on the newest victim."

"Yes. He had diabetic neuropathy coupled with shot kidneys," Hermione said with a frown, "Happy bloke wasn't he?"

"He was bit in the same place as the others too," Harry said, "Plus mag-forensics found something new with all the victims."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "What did they find?"

"Seems like the vampire has been using what the medi-witches and healers use for sedation."

"And what is that?"

"A spell similar to the Dreamless Sleep potion and _Obliviate_."

"What does he use _Obliviate _for?"

"It seems that he obliviates all memories or reminders of pain. You'll have to ask a healer how that actually works," Harry said.

"Incredible," Hermione breathed.

Harry cleared his throat to gain Hermione's attention. She looked over at him and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" Harry started impishly, "How are things going with Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Oh…well, um. Fine."

Harry snorted. "I didn't ask how your day was going Hermione. I want details! Spill!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow again. "You've been hanging around Ginny too long you know that?"

"You're avoiding the question," Harry said annoyed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "This _is_ for Ginny!" she accused as she pointed a finger at him, "She asked you to milk me for _juicy morsels._"

Harry blushed a bit and nodded. "She left on job Saturday and asked me to get details out of you."

"Oh well, if it's for Ginny, then anything," Hermione said with a grin and sitting back down.

"So you're gonna spill?" Harry asked eagerly. Hermione narrowed her eyes again. Why did she get the feeling that Ginny wasn't the only one who wanted to know?

"Yes," Hermione said defeated, "What do you want to know?"

"Just in general, what do you think about him? What do you _feel?_" Harry asked leaning in closer.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and contemplated his question. "There's no rush with him, Harry. There's no pressure. It's just me and him in that moment. The rest of the world falls away, and I forget. There's no work, no cases to be solved, no…" Hermione closed her eyes, "No pain."

She took in a deep breath. "The pain from my parent's death and the war…it gets a little easier to deal with when I wake up. I can look at their picture next my bed in the morning and think, 'They're together,' instead of thinking, 'Why did you die because of me?'"

Hermione sighed and continued. "Each day is just that, a day. When Draco's around there's no tomorrow," Hermione chuckled at her choice of words, "Not to say that there isn't a future with him, more so that he's that _precise_ moment, that _point_ in time until you move into the next one. There's no room for anything else but him."

Hermione mentally shook her head and looked over to Harry and saw him wipe a nonexistent tear from his eye. "That was beautiful Hermione," he said with a fake sob.

Hermione sent a glare at him and threw a spark from her wand that lightly stung Harry's nose.

"Hey!" he said.

Hermione chuckled and glanced at the clock. She stopped laughing and got up, gathering her stuff as she did.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah. I gotta talk to Blaise about something," Hermione said reaching the door. Harry stood up and caught Hermione by the elbow.

"Hermione I am happy that you are finally getting over what happened," Harry commented.

"I don't think I am getting over it exactly. More like the pain is lessening," Hermione corrected.

"Either way," Harry said letting go of her elbow, "The rest of the Wizarding world is trying to get through what happened too. We're all suffering from the aftermath of the war, and some more than others are more apt at coping with it," Harry said smiling at Hermione, "I am happy knowing that you finally found a way to live through each day."

Hermione eyed Harry wearily. "Harry…Why are you so ok with me and Draco being together?"

Harry did not seem surprised at the question and was in fact wondering when Hermione would ask it. However, the answer was not his to tell.

"That is something for you to ask Draco," Harry said with a smile. He gave Hermione a dismissive kiss on the cheek and walked out of office.

-

Hermione knocked on Blaise's door. She heard a muffled, "Come in," and walked through the door. Blaise was standing near a bookshelf on the left side of his desk. His nose was deep in a file that was in his hands.

"What can I do for you?" he said not looking up.

"You can look up at me for one," Hermione said with a bit of edge.

Blaise snapped his head up and sent her a half grin. "Ah Ms. Granger. What brings you here?" he said politely. Hermione mentally slapped herself for her rude comment earlier and smiled back at him.

"Just here to ask you a question. And please Blaise call me Hermione," she said walking up to his desk a little more.

"Alright Hermione. What's your question?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Viktor lives."

Blaise narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. Hermione wondered why he looked at her that way until she ran through the question in her head. To Blaise it must have sounded like Hermione wanted to see Viktor for other purposes other than talking. Being Draco's best friend Blaise would watch his back for him. That included his potential wife meeting other men.

"I need to talk to him about the cross-match Blaise," Hermione said clarifying her statement, "I need to tell him that I have made my decision."

Blaise's gaze lessened, but still kept its vigil. "I can't divulge information like that Hermione. You know that."

"Damn," Hermione said loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"Is there something else?"

Hermione hesitated and kept in mind that fact that Blaise was loyal to Draco. "I am meeting Viktor for lunch right now. He wants to talk to me about the cross-match, but I would much rather owl him instead."

Blaise felt his muscles go taught at the thought of Hermione alone with Viktor. He had met with Viktor a few times already and each time he did, Blaise had wanted nothing more than to flee from the room. Either that or kill him. For some reason Viktor did not inspire trust in him. Blaise always got a vibe from Viktor that screamed danger. He did not want Hermione to go through that.

"I would much prefer if you went to the restaurant and cancelled there," Blaise said slowly.

"I can't," Hermione said, "If you can't give me his address, and I can't owl him, then how else am I going to talk to him about this? Today might be my chance to tell him…"

"Tell him…your choice?" Blaise asked looking at her curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Which is?" Blaise asked, his voice lingering at the end.

Hermione gave Blaise a pointed look. "If you have to ask then that means you haven't gossiped with your girlfriend yet," Hermione teased.

Blaise chuckled. She was right. He hadn't spoken to Draco since Friday when he had gone camping with Hermione. So then Hermione's statement just now meant that she was picking his friend. Still though, that meant that she was going to meet Viktor. That did not sit well with him.

"If you stand him up," Blaise started, "Then I am sure Viktor will get the idea of your choice. It will be implied."

Hermione shook her head. "No, because he already knows where I live. I much prefer to meet him at a restaurant then at my house."

Blaise's brow furrowed. How the _hell_ did Viktor know where she lived? Blaise had never told him her address for the same reason he couldn't tell Hermione now. So then there was no way out of this. She would have to meet him today because Blaise would hate to think of Draco's reaction to Viktor going to Hermione's cabin.

"Please be careful," Blaise said sincerely.

"Why? It's just lunch," Hermione teased.

"I've told you before Hermione that Viktor just gives off this _vibe_…I don't know. I can't describe it," Blaise said racking his brain for a way to warn his co-worker, "When you meet him today, you'll see."

Hermione nodded and sent a grateful smile at him. "Thank you Blaise. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Hermione turned around to leave, but paused as contemplated Blaise for a second. "Blaise?"

"Hmm?"

"It would be too much to ask you not to tell Draco that I am Viktor today wouldn't it?"

Blaise brought his lips to a thin line as he thought. "Put it to you this way, I won't say anything unless necessary."

Hermione nodded. "I'll take what I can get. See you later."

"Later," Blaise said watching his co-worker leave. He sat down and thought through this situation. He would owl Hermione after her lunch date to see if anything had happened. If it had, then he would talk to Draco.

-

Someday someone will have to explain to her these feelings she gets when she is around other men. Just the thought of seeing Viktor was giving Hermione butterflies, but not in a good way. She was alert and vigil and she didn't know why. She felt like she was on the field on assignment. She walked over to the restaurant where Viktor had told her to meet him. _The Lock and Key_. Hermione grinned at the catchy name and walked inside.

Viktor of coarse had taken precautions to not be noticed as what he was in public. He had charmed his eyes to look their customary brown, his skin was not oddly pale, and since he only grew fangs when he ate his teeth were not a problem. He was wearing a black business suit that would indeed let Hermione infer the fact that he was on business here. His hair was grown a short length so he had taken to spiking it. He had grown some facial hair making him seem more rugged, a trait that he liked.

What would it be like to see her face to face after all these years? They had kept up owling each other almost every day before the actual war transpired, but for reasons obvious only to him he had stopped writing to her. One day, if she accepted him that is, he would tell her. When he had seen her in the woods she had look so beautiful and that was at a distance…_What is that?_ Viktor looked down at what was interrupting his thoughts. Something shiny and sparkly caught his sensitive eye at the door. He looked down to see very feminine silver heels with small diamond like stones on them. He looked up to see brown dress pants with a blue silken shirt with ruffles at the hem.

The face of the woman was obscured as she was looking off to the side talking to the host. She had long wild curls and framed her face, and…_Oh my God._ Viktor stood slowly as he saw her face look over to the tables searching for him. His arm lifted numbly and waved her over. He saw the briefest hesitation flicker on her face before she began walking to him. Her face was just so _natural_. There was nothing on her face but her beautiful soft eyes, her pretty mouth, and of course her curiosity.

He cleared his throat and reached out his hand. Hermione gave him a smile and took his hand as well. Upon contact, almost immediately, two things happened; Hermione's eyes flashed gold as she kept her eyes on Viktor; Hermione's skin tingled and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt the adrenaline pump through her system telling her to leave. Why? Her hand in his felt wrong, almost as if it didn't…_fit_?

Denying her instincts what they wanted, she sat down as did Viktor. He had noticed the flash in her eyes, but it whatever its effect it did not work on him. He vaguely wondered what it was for.

"Hello Viktor," Hermione's voice said intruding his thoughts.

Viktor smiled at her. "Hello He_r_mione. Thank you fo_r_ meeting me," he said. Hermione smiled at the sound of his deep voice and thick accent. His Rs rolled so harshly off his tongue that it made him sound much burlier than he looked. Hermione took in Viktor's appearance briefly; he seemed just a tad bit different than when she saw him last. He was much more sturdy looking, his shoulders were not so slumped, and his face looked matured, but in a handsome way. Still though, despite the nice changes Hermione felt no tingle of attraction for him. Odd. A male waiter made his way over to the pair.

"Hello guys. What can I get you started with?" he asked nicely looking over at Hermione appreciatively. Hermione looked up at him, and it happened again. Her eyes sent a flash his way, but the waiter didn't seem to notice. Viktor picked up on his subtle body language that changed towards her. He seemed friendly now, but not flirtatious. It's almost as if that flash alone took away any sexual desire in any male that came within proximity of Hermione. _Interesting_.

"I'll just have water with lemon please," she said politely.

"Same he_r_e."

The waiter smiled at them both and walked away. If she just ordered water with lemon, she did not plan on staying long.

"How have you been Viktor?" Hermione asked lightly. She made sure that her face nor eyes betrayed the anxiety that she felt underneath.

"I vill spa_r_e you the va_r_ and tell you ov the past few yea_r_s," he said smiling at her, "As you may ov read, I do not play Quidditch anymo_r_e. I had to stop ven the va_r_ occu_rr_ed. I then sta_r_ted to take ove_r_ my fathe_r_'s businesses. I hof been in ma_r_keting since then."

Hermione inwardly grinned at the way he talked about his life in a nutshell. It was as though he was advertising himself to her, and in a way he was. He wanted to impress her with job and his accomplishments, which was the way to do it she guessed, but she didn't understand why he was doing this _now._ He had never been flashy even when he was a famous Quidditch player. Again, Hermione was not feeling an ounce of attraction his way.

"Wot ov you? Wot ov you been doing?" he asked leaning forward and looking interested.

Hermione shifted. He was making his attention blatantly obvious and she didn't like that. She was feeling her adrenaline pump harder now as her instincts screamed at her to flee.

"I am chief auror in the homicide department. I got promoted shortly after the previous chief retired," she said averting her gaze to her hands. The waiter came back and gave them their water. He then retreated with a smile.

"You made chief o_r_o_r_ already? I am ve_r_y imp_r_essed."

"Thank you."

Viktor took in her subtle behavior. His sense of smell caught the whiff of adrenaline in her system. Flight or fight. _I wonder why?_ "Is something w_r_ong?"

"No, no. I just…Viktor why did you request me for a cross-match?" Hermione said looking up at him curiously.

Viktor allowed his face to show surprised amusement. "St_r_aight and to the point al_r_eady eh?" he said with a chuckle.

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. "Yes well, I have to get back to work. I left poor Harry doing everything. I usually eat in my office while going over reports and overlooking-" Hermione cut herself as she realized she was rambling. She blushed and looking up at Viktor with another sheepish smile.

"He_r_mione it's al_r_ight. I von't keep you long if you t_r_uly need to go," he said with a laugh. Hermione saw his eyes lose their mirth somewhat as he thought of what he was going to say next. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table in determination. "He_r_mione," he started. He looked up at her and was suddenly serious. "The_r_e a_r_e…things going on in Bulga_r_ia _r_ight now that neithe_r_ you_r_ count_r_y no_r_ _any_ count_r_y knows about. The inte_r_nal politics the_r_e a_r_e…ve_r_y sketchy."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hermione said sincerely.

He gave her a smile that did not reach his face. "Thanks. Howeve_r_, my family hos been put unde_r_ a w_r_ong assumption and…Finding a _r_omantic inte_r_est th_r_ough c_r_oss-matching the_r_e is not an option fo_r_ me," he said rather sadly at the end.

"Oh Viktor I am sure you could get any woman. You've traveled the world and seen so many different types. I am sure you deserve better than some work-a-holic," Hermione said with a smile.

Viktor chuckled. "Yes that is ve_r_y t_r_ue, but the_r_e a_r_e ve_r_y few who I hof made a connection vith," he said reaching his hand across the table and finding hers, "You a_r_e the one who I could neve_r_ forget."

A jolt ran through Hermione at his touch. It was not a good one though; she felt warning run through her system and engulf her completely. She knew that she should not be there, but the reason was not valid. She felt _guilty_ for being alone with him. Him touching her was the peak of everything wrong. As she looked up at him again, Viktor saw another warning flash from her eyes. This time the gold flash was more vivid and it was meant scare him off, but it didn't.

She pulled her hand away from his and cleared her throat nervously. "Viktor that was a long time ago. You can't possibly feel the same way you did eight years ago."

"You fo_r_get He_r_mione that I vos olde_r_ than you at the time. You ve_r_ young in you_r_ feelings and I thought it best that I not pu_r_sue anything vith you being so emotionally immatu_r_e. I've alvays thought that late_r_…ven you hof hod time to expe_r_ience life more, that you vood be _r_eady for vot I vanted. Vy do you think I kept up w_r_iting you lette_r_s all this time?"

This was news to her. She remembered the countless times when she was 18 when he would invite her over to Bulgaria for the summer. She never thought anything of it then. Though her senses were going haywire, she had the sense to feel flattered. It was true what he had said too; at the young age of 14 she had not been ready for anything of a serious caliber. Now however, she was. Except…

"Viktor," Hermione sighed, "I am _extremely_ flattered that you would think of me for a cross-match, or to build a future in general. I know you have gotten the results, so if anything there is nothing stopping us," Hermione said hesitating, "But there is _someone_ stopping _me_."

Viktor did not show the true anger he felt at her words. He knew who she spoke of and it seems that their bond was growing stronger. After all that blond twit had been spending more time with her than he had so it was only normal to assume that she would be leaning more towards him. Viktor relaxed his pose and put his elbows on the table to lean towards her.

"He_r_mione, I know that you hof al_r_eady been c_r_oss-matched. I also know that you hof obviously been spending time getting to know who this pe_r_son is. All I am asking ov you is to at least keep an open mind," he said sincerely.

Hermione felt another jolt run through her system at his words. It was time to get the hell out of there.

"Look Viktor…I don't guarantee anything," Hermione said getting up, "I like the person who I have gotten to know, and think I may feel something more than like for him," she said hurriedly.

"_R_emembe_r_, just keep an open mind," Viktor said smiling at her. Hermione sent him a half smile and raced out of the restaurant.

What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Here's a preview of the next one. Just to let you see how things are gonna be moving along very fast!**

_"Where is she Blaise?" Draco asked again in the same deathly calm voice. _

_"She _is _out to lunch mate, but she's not alone," Blaise started. He saw Draco's jaw flex. "She went to meet Krum."_

**Now how do you think Draco will respond to that? :D**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**~Flame  
**


	8. Office

**Hey guys! Long time no update eh? There is a really good reason for that. Nursing school my dears. Though all of the chapters for this story are already pre-written on paper, I have yet to have the time to type them up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Its a bit of a treat for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**8. Office  
**

He had felt her. He also sensed _him_. What the hell what she doing with a man that would cause her to feel alarm and panic? He had been in the middle of charting a patient's progress when he had felt it; her panic ran through him and then immediately afterward he felt a surge of rage and protectiveness course through his veins. She was feeling vulnerable and somehow her body knew that she was in some sort of danger. He raced down the hall of the Ministry to reach the Department of Homicide. He saw a few people look at him with curiosity, but he paid them no heed as he felt some relief when he saw 'Hermione Granger' in bold gold letters on her door. He opened it harshly and scanned his eyes around the office.

His eyes landed on a tall dark figure that was looking out of her window as if he were waiting. The figure turned around and sent a brief smile his way, but upon looking at Draco's expression, guarded his eyes.

"_Where's Hermione?"_ Draco said with vehement calmness.

Blaise thought for a second as to what to tell his very golden-eyed friend. Blaise knew that Draco was feeling less than amicable at the moment and the only thing that would calm him down right now would be to know where Hermione was. The problem with that is if Blaise told Draco that Hermione was having lunch with the other man that wanted to woo her, he was sure Draco would apparate to her and start a brawl with the Bulgarian market consultant. Hermione would not be pleased with that.

"She's out to lunch. I was just waiting for her so that we can over some case files on the neophyte vampire," Blaise said keeping his expression guarded.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he smelled the _bullshit_ that his friend was trying to feed him. Blaise knew where Hermione was, and he wasn't telling. "C'mon Blaise. You know better than to piss off an already pissed off Veela."

"How did you know that she was gone?" Blaise asked trying to distract Draco.

It worked. "I felt her. She feels threatened right now, and me being her mate I need to know where she is."

"What do you mean you _feel_ her?" Blaise asked narrowing his eyes.

"I can sense any strong emotions that she may have," Draco said, "As our bond grows stronger, thoughts and emotions become accessible to me as they will be to her."

Blaise tapped his chin with his finger. "So let me get this straight…Hermione will be able to _feel_ your emotions and _hear_ your thoughts, and you have yet to tell her that this will happen and _why_ it will happen."

Draco frowned. "You know why I am not telling her that I am a Veela Blaise," Draco sighed, "I want her to get to know me first. I don't want to force her into anything."

"Which makes sense," Blaise started, "But it doesn't change the fact that she will need to know _soon_."

Draco was about to answer when he felt her again. She was still in panic, but it wasn't as intense as before. Blaise saw his eyes return to the same deep gold that they had been when he entered the room. He was looking at him now with determined brows.

"Where is she Blaise?" he asked again in the same deathly calm voice.

Blaise rubbed his neck with his hand. He had told Hermione he wouldn't say anything 'unless necessary.' It was looking _very_ necessary at the moment.

"She _is_ out to lunch mate, but she's not alone," Blaise started. He saw Draco's jaw flex. "She went to meet Krum."

Draco felt rage spread through his body like fire. The man who was invading his mate's dreams was now actually in her life. He was finally making his person known and that did not sit well with Draco. He had just given Hermione her first mark, which _should_ deflect any males that wanted anything more than friendship with Hermione, but for some reason Viktor was immune. _Perhaps it's because he's a walking corpse._

Blaise did not know what was going on in Draco's mind, but he could see his emotions manifest themselves on his skin. Draco's arms were beginning to get scaly and his entire eye was being covered in the gold that usually only spread on his iris. Blaise could see his scales begin to ripple with the magic of Veelas that usually came out when protecting what was theirs.

"She's alone," Draco stated, "With that _fucking corpse_!" Draco hissed.

Blaise furrowed his brows. "What 'corpse'?"

"Viktor!" Draco bellowed, "He's the fucking vampire that you and Hermione are tracking down!"

Blaise turned serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell didn't you say something earlier? We could have captured him!" Blaise said accusingly.

"For the same reason he won't out _me_," Draco said huffing, "He doesn't want Hermione to know what he is just yet."

"Even more of a reason why you should tell her. You don't want Hermione learning what you are from someone else, especially not him," Blaise said pensively.

"Why did she go meet him?"

"To tell him that she's made her choice," Blaise said looking up at Draco.

"Why couldn't she just owl him?" Draco pointed out.

Blaise felt heat rise to his face. "I couldn't give her his address. You know I can't."

Draco felt the rage surge through him again. "Yet you gave that fuck her address?"

"No!" Blaise shouted. "That's why I am waiting here for her to return. She told me that she found a letter from Viktor requesting this lunch date. Don't you see Draco? He knows where she lives!" Blaise said heatedly.

"And you didn't tell him," Draco said, but it wasn't a question.

Blaise nodded. "That's why I am here. Since the first time I met Viktor I knew there was something…off about him."

"You should have told me where she was planning to go," Draco said quietly.

"She asked me not too. I was hoping that with her telling Krum to bugger off that it would be enough, but suddenly I don't see that happening," Blaise said with a tired sigh.

Draco growled at Blaise's last statement. He knew that it was true. Viktor did not plan on leaving without Hermione and Draco was not about to give her up. The rage and urge to protect was still alive and fizzing in Draco's body. He clenched his jaw and tried to get his muscles to become less tense. It would not do well for Hermione to find him like this. However it was not happening. The scales were still there and now they were beginning to buzz with the magic and energy that prepared him to fight if necessary.

"Bloody hell."

Draco and Blaise both looked up and saw Hermione's door open. Looking quite stunned to see them, Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly entered the room. Her mind quickly forgot about Blaise as she took in Draco's appearance. His eyes were entirely engulfed in the gold color that usually was not a good sign; his arms were taught and had the same scaly appearance that she had seen in the woods; and his face was fierce. Yet, she was not scared. She was _worried._

"Draco…" Hermione breathed, "What's the matter?" she breathed out worried like a mother over a child.

Before Draco could respond Blaise sent Hermione a smile and bolted from the room, closing the door behind him. There was no telling what those two would do.

Draco walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why did you go?" he asked in the same deadly calm voice.

Hermione didn't play dumb. "Because it was the only chance I would get to tell him that I chose you."

Draco's arms lost their scaly appearance and his let his jaw go slack. "You should have told me."

"I didn't think to-"

Draco knew that Hermione would not understand what he went through so he would have to show her. He cut her sentence off and pressed his lips to hers hurriedly. She needed to feel the exact hell that he had gone through since she was gone. His lips were on hers urgently seeking her reciprocation. Hermione let the feeling of unity take over her senses and melted into his embrace. His hand was holding her neck in place while the other was tightly around her waist. He had pressed so hard into her that he was actually pushing her backwards. Hermione's feet began to walk backward to lessen the pressure on her front side. Her back met the door. Her hands were everywhere that was Draco. They had gone from his hair to his back to his collar. She had undone a few buttons there to feel the roughness of chest. Draco moved the hand he had on her neck to the hem of her blue blouse.

"You went to meet that bastard," he said heatedly, "Wearing _this?_" he asked furiously.

Hermione breathed as he spoke and smiled wickedly at him. "He wasn't the only who noticed either."

Hermione saw Draco's eyes flash dangerously. Her own lust was beginning to multiply in intensity. The feeling of wholeness that she got whenever she kissed Draco was its own aura now. It was surrounding them both and making room for the other emotions that were filling their bodies. Draco's hand reached inside her blouse to her bra. His lips had assaulted hers again only much more fervently. He was doing this for two reasons: one was to prove a point, and the other was to prove a point to _her._ He was sending his feelings of anxiety and rage to her, but they were being overshadowed by his ever growing lust and sexual frustration. He reached under her bra and took her breast in hand. He felt Hermione's arousal surge into him as their bodies remained connected through their bond.

Hermione's mind was screaming as was her body. This episode of rapture was simply too much for her, and yet she knew it could get much more _intense_. She loved the feeling of Draco fondling her breast, but she too wanted to have an effect on his body. She flipped them over so that now his back was on the door. She sent him a sexually taunting look and licked his top lip with hers. Her pelvis was flush against his so that she could feel his erection. Her hand trailed down the side of his torso until it reached his belt. Without undoing it, she slipped her hand into his pants. She resumed kissing him wanting _him_ to feel her passion and desire for his body.

Draco groaned as she projected her feelings into his body. Unknowingly she was getting used to their bond and how to use it. Her hand was now _so close_ to his member that it twitched. Hermione maneuvered her hand and finally gripped him. She heard Draco grunt gutturally and grinned. She stroked him as she pushed her breasts against his chest. Draco reached down and grabbed her hand from his pants. He then pinned it against her back and flipped them again so that she was against the door. Hermione relished the feeling of his intense gaze. He was looking at her with such _hunger_ that it ignited her own and made her passion flare. He put his free hand against the door so it was easier to lean into the crook of Hermione's neck.

"You have _no idea_ how much I want to take you," Draco grunted, "To see you move beneath me and feel you _around _me," he said earning a shiver from Hermione, "To show your body such pleasures that it would make you come just thinking about it."

Hermione felt her groin area ache with the promises that he uttered into her ear. Never had she let a man talk to her in such a way. _Fuck, why haven't I? _She licked her lips and tried to reduce the beat of her heart.

"Why don't you?" she asked hopefully.

Draco was feeling his endurance break. Why didn't he indeed. He stopped leaning and stood straight in front of her now. He smirked inwardly with male pride. Her flustered and disheveled state was a result to him. _He _had caused her to feel this way and to look at him with raw hunger. He reached out for her hand and kissed it gently.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you," he said using her hand to pull her against his body, "I want to make love to you," he said in her ear.

Hermione shivered. "If this is how you're gonna react when I meet other men for lunch, maybe I should meet one for dinner too," Hermione teased as she pulled out of his arms and straightened out her clothes. Draco growled.

"Putting hormones aside, did you feel anything else while I kissed you?" he asked sitting in one of her chairs.

"As a matter of fact I did. And somehow I know that those feelings came from you," she said looking at him conspicuously.

"That is what I feel every time you are not with me," he said walking to her and holding her against him again.

"I am sorry I made you worry. I will try to not let it happen again," Hermione said sincerely. She looked up to his face and gave him the usual curious look. "Why was I able to feel your emotions just now? What aren't you telling me Draco?"

Draco let a sigh go and looked down. "Remember what I told you at the cabin? I don't want you to feel pressured. What I am keeping from you, you will _have _to know at some point. I fully plan to let you know, but now is not the time," he said kissing her nose.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

"Thank you," he said huskily. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level. She pressed her lips to his and was intending for this kiss to be one of dismissal so that they would get back to work, but her libido was kicking up again. She felt Draco's hot hand weave into her hair and push her closer to him. Hermione was gripping him tightly around the neck. Draco could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt and his. He pushed her backward again until she was propped up on the desk. Hermione began to undo the last few buttons of his shirt until finally it sat untucked and completely unbuttoned on his shoulders.

Their hunger for one another was creating its own aura around them as had their feeling of wholeness. It wrapped around them both like a warm cocoon, intensifying their lust and passion for each other. Hermione's hands were exploring his toned chest and belly, loving the feeling of kissing him at the same ti-

"Hermione I need you to-"

Hermione _slowly_ stopped kissing Draco and looked over his shoulder to see a surprised Harry ogling the scene before him. Hermione finally regained her senses and hopped off her desk. She straightened herself up and looked over at Draco. His back was to Harry; he was waiting until his eyes turned back to their normal color before turning around. Finally feeling them change, he faced forward while keeping his sight on his shirt as he buttoned it back up.

Harry's jaw continued to hang open until he shook his head lightly. "Uh…sorry," he said blushing and averting his gaze.

"You should have knocked Harry," Hermione said in a light scolding tone.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be knocking _anything_ while at work," Harry huffed. He eyed Draco and sent him a cordial nod.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Good to see things are going…nicely between the two of you," Harry said with a look.

"Yes they are," Draco said with a grin to Hermione. She returned it and then sobered up. "I'll see you later ok? We both have work to do," she said giving Draco a light peck on the lips.

Draco smiled affectionately at her and gave another cordial nod to Harry. "Have a good day Potter. And congratulations with your fiancée."

Hermione looked at Harry funnily. "Congratulations for what?"

Harry beamed over at Hermione. "Ginny and I are compatible. We can have kids!"

Hermione jumped over to Harry and hugged him. "Merlin Harry that's great!"

She let Harry go and looked at Draco. "How did you know before me?"

"Simple. I am the one who cross-matched Harry and Ginny. I will be handling the future Mrs. Potter's pregnancies."

"You're ok with that?" Hermione said asking Harry softly.

Harry nodded. "I trust Malfoy," he said simply.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes and you have yet to tell me why."

Harry shrugged. "Like I said earlier. It's his bit to tell."

Draco sighed. "And I will tell you, but as _I _said earlier. Now is not the time," he said giving her another kiss good-bye and leaving.

Harry grinned over at Hermione.

"What?"

"Ginny was wrong," Harry said with a smirk, "You won't be shagging Malfoy in a few months 'cause you already are."

"Weare _not_ shagging," Hermione hissed.

"All evidence points to the contrary," Harry said still grinning.

"We aren't. What you saw was just-"

"-An afternoon delight?" Harry suggested.

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Very mature Harry."

"You know I'm telling Ginny right? She gets home tonight."

"Great. So that means that I'll be in interrogation tomorrow," Hermione said defeated.

"Basically."

"You know Harry, you really are a prat."

-

"You have to tell me everthing! Including what you don't want to!" Ginny squealed as she ran out from the fireplace into Hermoine's cabin. Hermione screamed in shock as Ginny bounced into her kitchen. She rushed up to the counter were chairs were placed and sat down although she seemed too keyed up to be sitting. Hermione removed the hand that had flown to her chest and glared hard at her friend.

"I am guessing you got back," Hermione bit out.

"Yeah. I just flooed back today. Now tell me all the juicy details of what's happened with Draco," Ginny said bouncing in her chair.

"Does Harry even know that you're back?" Hermione said bypassing Ginny's question and returning to her lunch.

"Yes. I owled him and let him know that I would be here before I got home. Now spill!"

"What is it that you want me to spill exactly?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed. Ginny always acted like that little sister who could annoy the crap out of everyone.

"You could start with every date you've had since I've been gone," Ginny suggested enthusiastically.

"We've only had a weekend together Gin. All we did then was go camping," Hermione said flipping the quesadilla over.

"Well then that's what you should tell me about," Ginny said.

Hermione turned around and gave Ginny a desperate look. "Jeez alright…"

Hermione recounted the entire weekend to Ginny. She included the kiss, but left out the odd sensations that she had afterwards. She didn't want Ginny to know that there was something extra at play. Her friend was oddly good at catching details, so Hermione had to be extra careful when it came to telling her stories.

"God you make camping sound _fun_," Ginny said leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, "Yes, Harry and I _must_ go camping soon."

Hermione laughed. "What? Have things been slow for you two?"

Ginny snorted. "Slow would be faster than the pace we're at…or not at. He's been working constantly on the vampire case and I have been off on shoots most days."

"Well you just got back today, and I know he's off from work so what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to explain what the whole office scene was about," Ginny said leaning in close with a devilish smile on her face.

"Merlin, Harry told you about that eh?" Hermione said taking a bit from her quesadilla.

"He mostly just told me that it seemed as though he had walked in on a porno film," Ginny said with a pensive look on her face, "Or the _start_ of a porno film…something like that."

As Ginny looked back at Hermione she saw that her friend was blushing madly and avoiding her gaze. "I guess Harry was right. So does your awkwardness mean that you two are shagging now?" Ginny asked with a quirked brow.

"No!" Hermione said shocked, "You know me better than that Ginny!"

"Yes I do know _you_ better than that, but not him," Ginny said furrowing her brows, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Malfoy since the war…"

Ginny looked back at Hermione and saw that she was in her own little world. Her brunette friend seemed to have such a pleased look on her face.

"Your thinking about your office aren't you?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and back to Ginny's face. "Damn you for being so oddly perceptive," Hermione said annoyed, "And yes I was."

"Well great! Since your mind is already on the topic, might as well tell me about it."

"It was nothing really. I had gotten back from meeting Viktor. He had asked to be cross-matched with me and it turned out that he was 99% compatible with me. Needless to say that Draco didn't take well to the news and got insanely jealous. When I walked back into my office he was waiting there with Blaise for me and then proceeded to ravish me wildly," Hermione said as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"He did that with Blaise still there!" Ginny asked shocked.

"What can I say, Zabini is a closet voyeur," Hermione said with a grin, "Of course he wasn't there."

"My God…" Ginny said still reeling from the information. She looked critically at her friend and started to ponder something…

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you feel for Malfoy anyway?"

"You know Blaise asked me that same question," Hermione said with a sigh, "And I had to deal with the answer this past weekend. I found my answer oddly enough."

"What is it?!" Ginny said aching with suspense.

"I like him Gin, I really like him," Hermione said nodding at her friend.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a dead pan expression. "You've passionately snogged the man and all you feel for him is 'like'?" Ginny asked, saying the last word like an oath.

"It's only been a few weeks Gin! I am not naïve enough to say I love the guy already," Hermione said taking an angry bite from her quesadilla.

"Well I have to see this," Ginny said determined, "I need to see you both in action."

Hermione gave Ginny an odd look. "Didn't know you kept Zabini company in the closet Gin."

"Ha. Ha. That's not what I meant. I think you and Malfoy should join Harry and I on a date!" Ginny said with a beaming expression.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think we're at that stage yet Gin. We're barely dating."

"All the more reason to begin introducing him to your friends!'

Hermione rested her head on her fist. "You're not going to stop bugging me unless I yield to your demands are you?"

"Nope," Ginny said with a wide grin.

"Fine. Pick the place and day and we'll meet you there. I'll just have to make sure to tell Draco I was under the Imperius when I agreed to this."

"Oh come off it. You know you're dying to get my approval," Ginny said taking Hermoine's quesadilla and biting it.

Hermione bit her lip. "Again, damn you for being so sodding perceptive."

Ginny sent a smirk Hermione's way. "There is one thing you gotta be thinking about though…I know I would be thinking about it at least," Ginny said flippantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the tone her friend was using. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Well…if merely making out with Malfoy is this…_hot_, what do you think the sex would be like?" Ginny asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Hermione actually _hadn't_ thought of that. What Ginny postulated was a very good question though. Her make out sessions with Draco had been hot enough to melt metal. Hermione suppressed as shiver that wanted to run down her spine.

She would have to find out the answer to Ginny's question soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Here's a preview of the next one.  
**

_Hermione reciprocated the smile, but sent a flash of her own his way. The waiter instantly changed to demeanor to a more polite and professional one. However, this flash did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead who was currently looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes. _

**Oh noes! How will Ginny react to that? **

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**~Flame  
**


	9. Double Date

**I know, I know. Its been an unacceptable length of time. Truth is, i am in the complex care quarter of my nursing program and it by far the hardest quarter so far. I have finals next week, so I should be done and updating more regularly now. And woot! I graduate in December! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
**

_"Well…if merely making out with Malfoy is this…__hot, what do you think the sex would be like?" Ginny asked with a wicked glint in her eyes._

_Hermione actually __hadn't thought of that. What Ginny postulated was a very good question though. Her make out sessions with Draco had been hot enough to melt metal. Hermione suppressed as shiver that wanted to run down her spine._

_She would have to find out the answer to Ginny's question soon._

* * *

"Hermione," Draco whined, "We haven't really reached that level yet."

"I know, but Ginny needs to approve of you just like Blaise approves of me," Hermione said dismissively.

"He _had_ to approve of you," Draco muttered. Hermione turned around with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Why exactly did he have to hmm?"

"Nice try."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "Draco when are you going to be open with me? It's been almost 2 months since we agreed to marry and I have yet to see your house, you haven't told me your big secret, and besides Blaise I bet you haven't told anyone about me," Hermione said a bit disappointed.

Draco avoided her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. She was right of course, He hadn't told anyone about her, he hadn't invited her to his home, and he had already marked her. He walked to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Unless I am called in for a delivery, I am free," Draco said obligingly. Hermione's eyes lit up at his response and threw her arms around him enthusiastically.

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!_" Hermione squealed joyfully.

"Where will be going?" Draco asked letting her go and turning back to his patient's chart.

"They're adding in a club portion to the Veritas restaurant. Ginny and I have been dying to go there."

"Alright sounds good," Draco said flippantly, "You just couldn't wait to show me off."

-

"I should be committed to have you let out of the cabin wearing _that_," Draco said with regret and lust.

"I thought you liked what I am wearing," accused Hermione.

"Oh very much so love," Draco said pulling her so that her back was flush against his, and his words tickled her ear. Hermione let her body shiver and her mouth open a bit.

"The problem then?" she asked teasingly.

"The problem lies with everyone _else_ liking it too."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking along until they reached the Veritas restaurant. Honestly what she was wearing was not _that_ scandalous. She had gone shopping with Ginny the previous day. Ginny had convinced her to wear something that would knock Draco's socks off. Well needless to say it had taken them 20 minutes to leave the cabin. Ginny had great taste; the dress was actually a strapless dress, but it had an allusion of a top because of the beautiful burgundy lace that covered the collar bone area. The dress went up to her knees and was lace all the way done. It did not hug her figure too tightly, but it added to her curves. In the middle she wore a diamond encrusted belt, and her hair was part to the left with in a bun with a black bow holding it up. She looked classy.

Draco of course was wearing a black dinner suit, with no tie, and a silver vest between his jack and shirt. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and Merlin's knickers did he look amazing. _She_ must have been insane to have let him out her cabin looking like that! Draco reached the door first and opened it to have Hermione walk in. Hermione immediately spotted a frantic hand waving her over.

"I see Ginny noticed us come in," Draco said lightly. Hermione grinned and made her way over to the table.

She and Draco were met with a wide grin from Ginny and a polite affect from Harry. Ginny got up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Good thing you made it! Harry and I started thinking that you had a quick shag before you got here," Ginny said smiling.

"Ginny!" Hermione chided. Draco merely chuckled at her comment. Ginny then turned her attention to Draco and gave him an appreciative look.

"Merlin Malfoy, but you are a gorgeous piece of ass."

"GINNY!" Harry and Hermione chided in unison.

Draco chuckled again. "Why thank you Red. You are looking quite devastating yourself."

And she truly was. Ginny was dressed in a halter-like deep green dress. It had ruffles in a sweetheart design around her bust, and the rest of the dress up to knee was light chiffon fabric. Her red hair was up with curly tendrils out in certain spots. Harry stood up also wearing a dinner suit similar to Draco's only with a red vest, and extended his arm out to him.

"Draco."

"Harry," Draco said taking his hand to shake it. Hermione looked at the handshake suspiciously, but let it go. She had to badger him about that later.

Hermione looked around stunned as she felt something slip off her shoulders; Draco was taking her coat.

"Oh thanks," Hermione said with a smile.

"No problem. Now I just wish I knew where to put it."

"You leave it with the host near the entrance," Harry supplied.

Draco nodded and turned to leave. Hermione sat down and crossed her fingers together as the waiter came up to their table. He was a young brunette with deep mocha eyes and a flirty smile. He flashed Hermione that same smile as he saw that she was alone at the table. Hermione reciprocated the smile, but sent a flash of her own his way. The waiter instantly changed to demeanor to a more polite and professional one. However, this flash did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead who was currently looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

Ginny slightly doubted her sanity. Had she just seen that? Did her best friend's eyes just flash gold? Ginny kept her composure as her mind raced a mile a minute. Ginny glanced slyly at the waiter. He was being completely courteous to Hermione. Ginny put her elbows on the table and leaned toward the waiter as he returned his attention to her.

"Can I take your order miss?" the waiter asked with a flirty tone. Ginny smiled coyly and let the side of her lips twitch upward.

"Why yes. What do you have to offer," Ginny said pausing with a twinkle in her eye, "for a drink I mean?"

There was a purpose to Ginny flirting with another man in front of Harry of course. This waiter seemed like would flirt with Hagrid in a skirt. So why was it that he was not flirting with Hermione who was currently alone?

"I know exactly what to get you," the waiter said with a wink. He left the table without bothering to get Harry's order. Ginny furrowed her brows in thought as she looked back at the table. Two pairs of incredulous eyes were looking brazenly at her.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry inquired singed. Ginny shifted to get closer to Harry and said, "Later."

Draco was walking back to the table wearing an annoyed look on his face. Harry way the only one who noticed it and saw it disappear as Draco sat down. Draco only looked annoyed, but inside he was raging with palpable anger. He could always feel when Hermione needed to use her deflection on other males. Someone had tried to make at pass at his mate. He had not been here so he didn't know who it was, but damn the man who thought with his cock around Hermione. _His _Hermione.

"Sorry I took so long. The hostess apparently is dumb enough to not be able to handle her simple job," Draco said with a tight smile.

"It happens," said Harry.

"Solving the world's problems there Red?" Draco asked. Ginny had been lost in her thoughts about Hermione and the waiter. She had recognized the flash and now she was sure what it was for. What she was still trying to figure out was how Draco had not been deflected by Herm's flash. He was a male seeking her attention so-

"Red?"

"Hmm?" Ginny said finally looking at the three people at the table.

"Are you alright hun?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I that hostess wasn't the only having trouble with brain function tonight."

Harry knew she was mulling over whatever it was she wanted to tell him later. The waiter came back with their dinks and finally took everyone's order. Hermione and Ginny gushed over the club's addition to the restaurant. There were colorful lights, beautiful music, and wonderful decorations. It wasn't one of those clubs that tried to be posh or made for people looking for a one night stand. This club was made with _taste_ in mind. It was classy and had substance. It was made for people genuinely looking for a good time with another person or friends. The wizard's finally settled on a topic that Hermione had to roll her eyes to: Quidditch.

"Merlin another world cup! I can't believe its been eight years since the last one," Ginny said, taking a light sip from her wine.

"The last one was…very memorable," Draco said with a fixed gaze on his glass.

"Indeed," Harry said with a grim tone, "I got to see my first Veela."

Harry sudden felt the stares of six eyes on him. Harry looked up and raised his brows. "Oh! You were talking about the Death Eater raid," he said with realization. "Yeah that was bad," he said clearing his throat.

Draco chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny glared. "Thank you darling. Sensitive as always," Ginny said with her glare still in place.

"Right. Like the Quidditch players didn't float your boat," Harry said with raised brows.

Draco and Hermione looked on as the couple continued to bicker.

"I hope we never get like that," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. It could have its perks."

"Like what?"

"Like great make-up sex," Draco said with a wide grin, "Nothing better after bickering I say."

Hermione sighed. "You would think about that."

"What? Like you didn't?" Draco asked skeptically.

Hermione fidgeted, but managed to say adamantly, "No, of course not."

Draco snorted. "Right. You haven't thought at all about what us having hot passionate sex would be like? Especially after all the times we've snogged?" Draco asked suggestively. Hermione was about to protest, but Draco beat her to it.

"Admit it Hermione. I've seen your face after I stopped our…activities. You looked like a thirsty man deprived of water."

Be that as it may… "Nope," Hermione said keeping her eyes focused on the still bickering couple.

Draco of course knew that this was a load of bullocks. He could feel the emotion of desire and lust begin to rise within her. Draco mentally took hold of their bond and subtly let Hermione feel his own desire for her. The feeling of wanting more after their make-out sessions and the frustration of not feeling sated. He knew it would only magnify her already frustrated libido as well, he loved to torture his mate with promises of pleasure. He watched her reaction with vigil. She wouldn't be able to keep her composure for long.

Hermione's breath began to speed up. She knew that Draco was toying with her emotions, she could tell. It was one of those weird things that he could do and has yet to explain. She felt her body tinge with want until her insatiable hunger for Draco came back at her tenfold. The ache in between her legs was fueling the need in the core of her body. She closed her eyes and let her lips part as a shaky breath left her mouth. Draco grinned wolfishly as Hermione opened her eyes. She was looking at him with intensely gold orbs.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said abruptly. Ginny and Harry looked over at her as she rushed in the direction of the restroom.

"Call of nature," Draco said rather smugly and amused.

"Well as long as Hermione is up, then I'll take this chance to order a drink at the bar. You want something Draco?" Harry asked politely. Harry still had some resentment for the Slytherin, but after what happened during the war and after what he found out about Draco, the tension had decreased tremendously to actually be ok with him courting his mate.

"No thanks," Draco said.

Harry nodded and got up. Now only Ginny and Draco were left that the table alone. Ginny looked over at Draco, scrutinizing him. Draco was still looking in the direction of Hermione until he turned back to the table and saw sparkly blue eyes on him. Before Draco could open his mouth, Ginny said something that froze Draco's bones.

"Ginny looked over at Draco, scrutinizing him. Draco was still looking in the direction of Hermione until he turned back to the table and saw sparkly blue eyes on him. Before Draco could open his mouth, Ginny said something that froze Draco's bones.

"You're a Veela and you haven't told Hermione yet."

* * *

**You are not allowed to throw tomatoes at for the fact that I haven't updated in forever and this chapter was a bad cliffy....you can throw roses instead. And some chocolate would be good too. **

**As always, here is the snipet of the next installation: **

_"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked breathlessly, "Why do you like to put me in such a state if you never finish what you start?" she said, ending with a slight whimper._

_Draco let his eyes wander to her neck where he then bent towards it and gave it a light kiss around the area of her pulse._

_"Because I haven't told you the whole truth yet," Draco said simply._

**It's been about oh...a good month or longer since I wrote the next chapter, and oh my. I was astonished as to what I wrote. Let's just say...the next chapter is the good stuff. **

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**~ Flame  
**


	10. Skills

**I own nothing but the plot.**

_Before Draco could open his mouth, Ginny said something that froze Draco's bones._

_"You're a Veela and you haven't told Hermione yet."

* * *

_

**10. Skills**

Draco's face did not betray the surprise and icy shock in the middle of his torso. He quickly looked around to see if there was any sign of Hermione around. When no sign of his mate was apparent he smiled over at Ginny.

"Red, you better take it easy with that wine," he said with a slight smirk. Ginny narrowed her eyes and sighed. He was a good actor. Were she not sure she would not pursue this.

"Seriously Ma-Draco. All you need is reminder of a certain fact and you won't be able to deny what I say is true," Ginny said taking a sip of said wine.

"And what is that?" Draco said feeling his muscles tense at the future information and where this conversation might go.

"My sister-in-law is a Veela," Ginny said simply.

Draco searched through his memories in case he had heard anything about a Weasley wedding.

"_I can't believe it!" Lucius said putting down a letter. _

"_What is it Lu?" Narcissa asked._

"_Cecelia is allowing Fleur to marry a Weasley!" Lucius grunted._

That had been during the war. Yes, Aunt Cecelia had written a letter to Lucius inviting him to the wedding. During the middle of a bloody war. Aunt Cecelia wasn't the smartest woman on earth.

"Yes I do recall hearing some word on that. What of it to me?" he asked discretely still scanning around for Hermione. He did not want his intended to get any wind of this. He had a plan and was sticking to it. Hermione was an overly clever witch. Any word of what Red was saying and Hermione would quickly deduce the truth about him. _I can't allow that. Not when I am so close. _

Ginny leaned forward and grinned at him. "I saw the flash in her eyes Draco. You've already marked her."

Draco's composure did not break, but calmly he asked, "She has beautiful eyes. Of course they would catch anyone's attention," Draco said thinking about them. Ginny looked on as the blond before her relished in the thoughts of his mate. His own eyes began to soften and turn that beautiful molten amber color.

"Draco control yourself. You'll give yourself away if you get my drift," Ginny said blinking at him. Draco cursed under his breath as he got the full meaning of what the tiny Weasley was saying. He had hoped his eyes would stop turning their molten color after Hermione's marking, but he guessed wrong. Ginny merely chuckled.

"Finally!" Harry's voice barked out, "I got my bloody drink."

His body finally came into view and sat next to Ginny. Harry sighed satisfied and looked between Ginny and Draco. The blond healer seemed to be avoiding Harry's gaze and Ginny looked merely amused about something.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked with a suspicious tone.

"Yes there is something wrong," Ginny said earning Draco's attention to focus on her.

"He wants to ask me to dance babe, but he was waiting for you to return," Ginny said putting her hand gently on Harry's.

"Oh is that it? Well sure you can dance. I guess I'll just wait for Hermione and then we'll join you," Harry said looking oddly at Ginny. She began to stand up and cleared her throat to get Draco's attention. He suppressed the urge to glare at her and got up himself. He walked over to her and offered his arm. He led her to the dance floor where he took her frame oddly in his arms.

"My, my Draco. What big arms you have," Ginny said coyly. Draco quirked a brow and began swaying to the music.

"What was the purpose of setting this up Red? What else have you cooked up in your creative mind?" Draco asked looking around again for Hermione.

"I doubt she'll hear us over the music Draco. Calm down," Ginny offered, "I don't want to out you. I am mostly curious however."

Draco clenched his jaw, but did not bother to refute her idea of him being a Veela. He had already given her evidence and she would know the signs of a Veela because of his third cousin Fleur.

"About what?"

"About why you haven't told Hermione yet? If you had, you two would be happily shagging right now," Ginny said with some mirth, but sending more meaning through her jest.

"That's personal Red," Draco said.

"You're under the impression that I care," Ginny said spinning and coming back.

Draco sighed. "I am a _male_ Veela Red. There's more than one difference between myself and Fleur."

"So explain then," Ginny said simply, but persistently. Draco took notice at Ginny's love of details. No wonder she was the best damn photographer in Europe. Draco weighed the pros and cons of telling the best mate of his intended what he had in mind. He hadn't even told Hermione yet, so would it really be fair to tell her friend? _Perhaps she can help you._ Having he approval of Hermione's best mate couldn't hurt, but then again what it she let something slip?

Draco ceded and chuckled. "You're fierce Red. I have a new respect of Potter."

" I know right? You'd think after offing Voldemort he would seem to have more canoles," Ginny commented, "But I think he's tired of being the strong one. And I don't mind being the strong one for him."

"Alright. Consider that for a moment. Why would you do that for him?" Draco asked spinning Ginny again.

"Simple. I love him," Ginny said serenely.

"Alright. Well suppose that later tonight when you and Hermione get a chance to be alone and start talking about tonight. What would her response be to the same question?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

Ginny studied his expression for a minute before answering. Was Draco Malfoy a romantic at heart? No, she couldn't believe that. Draco was logical and thought with his brain. For that reason he was suppressing his Veela and not claiming Hermione. There were many good reasons to do this but ultimately-

"You want Hermione to fall in love with you?" Ginny said more like a statement than a question.

"Correct you are Red."

"But why? She's your mate! She would have grown accustomed to being a Veela's mate. Bill did," Ginny pointed out.

"Red, like I said male Veelas are different. Hermione is growing accustomed to it _now. _She already has the first mark, she can feel our bond, and she feels like she has known me already, even when we first met. She doesn't know why this is happening to her, but I intend to tell her. When I do she'll know that she has a choice," Draco said slowing down at the end as if even saying that she wouldn't pick him was torture enough.

Ginny bit her lip as she took in Draco's confession. Merlin was Hermione lucky! This type of man did not come along every day. Though she loved Harry with every fibre of her being, Ginny had the sense enough to appreciate what type of a man Draco Malfoy way: a rare one.

"She would be a fool to pass you up," Ginny said as the song ended.

"Thanks Red," Draco said sincerely.

"It's the truth. If you need my help with her let me know ok?"

"Will do," Draco said leading her back to their table.

As Ginny and Draco approached the table, Draco noticed that harry was still quite alone.

"Where on earth is Hermione?" Ginny said voicing Draco's thoughts.

"I don't know, but even guys don't take this long in the loo," Harry commented.

"I'll go have a look," Draco said after pulling out Ginny's chair and having her sit. He made his way through the crowd and towards the locale of the loos. He finally found the restrooms with Hermione coming out of the door looking rather edgy. Draco quickly turned so that his back was to her, waiting for her to pass by him. Hermione walked on distracted when a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Hermione, startled, found the air whizzing by her until she was caught between the wall and something else. Hermione was about to make her knee meet this person's groin when she saw the arrogantly amused eyes of her intended. Hermione furrowed her brows in anger and lightly hit his chest.

"What's the matter with you? You scared me half to death," Hermione said irritated. She wiggled some to try to get out of Draco's arms he however, had other plans. Draco had Hermione pinned very snugly against his chest. Her bust and torso were pressed flush against him in such a way that Hermione's breasts were accentuated.

"I thought you had been mugged and raped by now," Draco said lightly with his eyes devouring her, "You took an awfully long time." He said with a suggestive eyebrow.

Hermione felt the heat begin to stir in her body. Draco was still waiting for a response from his mate, but it seemed she was at a loss for words. Perhaps he should continue while his mate was speechless. Just how far could he get with this tonight?

"Merlin Hermione," Draco said nearing the crook of her neck, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my restraint around you?"

Again Hermione made no noise. She was truly too busy enjoying the proximity between her body and his. Hermione again felt that aura of completeness encompass her and Draco. It was building it's aura around them, taking on a life of its own. Why did this happen every time they were close to being intimate? She knew this was not normal for she had been _close_ with the opposite sex before. Why was Draco any different? She was beginning to hate this aura of wholeness that spawned with him for every time he left or broke off their ardent rendezvous, she was left with a gaping hole. It was a feeling of missing a loved one or of pure loss. In addition, the passion and lust that also flared for him was left unfulfilled.

Speaking of which, she could also feel that heated emotion begin to blossom within her. The need of wanting to have him was _always_ growing. Her appetite for him was ravenous, so much so that it scared her. Never before had she wanted a man like she did this blond devil before her. The growing fervor she was experiencing at this moment in the hallway for the loos was also taking on its own demeanor. Its tempestuous nature was enveloping her as well as the wholeness. She was beginning to feel suffocated with such strong emotions wrapping around them like a cocoon.

Without Hermione's response Draco continued his taunting. He let his left hand, which had been used to keep Hermione against the wall, come down to her shoulder. Draco gently fingered the lace there and let his finger wander down to her arm, past her elbow, and finally down to her hip. Hermione felt Draco grip her thigh tightly. Draco smiled arrogantly as he took in Hermione's appearance; she was breathing hard, her lids were heavy, and her mouth was parted just so that Draco was having ideas as to what she could do with it. Draco's hand motioned her leg to begin to rise, simultaneously letting his hand slide gently up to the bend of her knee. Draco made it so that Hermione's knee hooked around his hips. He then slid his hand _slowly_ up her thigh again until it reached her bum.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked breathlessly, "Why do you like to put me in such a state if you never finish what you start?" she said, ending with a slight whimper.

Draco let his eyes wander to her neck where he then bent towards it and gave it a light kiss around the area of her pulse.

"Because I haven't told you the whole truth yet," Draco said simply.

"Then don't tell me," Hermione said licking her lips seductively. Draco felt his restraint break a little at the intended plea within her words. She had a point. The emotion of wanting and never getting was taking a toll on both of him. He knew what she wanted and Merlin how _badly_ did he want to oblige, but he had a plan and he was sticking to it. He was _so_ close! He had to do this correctly.

Their trance was broken however by a groan.

"Fuck my luck. Why do I always walk into your make out sessions? It's like your filming the start of a nudie film," Harry commented haughtily. God this was getting annoying.

Their intimacy may have been interrupted, but the two emotions surrounding the two mates were not breaking, not tonight. Hermione very slowly lowered her leg earning a hiss from Draco. Without looking at Harry Hermione asked, "Harry what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the two of you," Harry said avoiding the erotic scene before him, "But you both obviously seem to be occupied."

Draco also without looking at Harry said, "Potter give my thanks to Red for the invitation to dinner tonight, but tell her we had to leave early."

Without being able to protest, Draco and Hermione Apparated away from the club. Harry hoped to Merlin that they would just shag and get it out of their system already. He couldn't take anymore of this bullshit.

-

Draco had Apparated them back to an apartment he rented, but hardly used. Odd thing was that they had Apparated in the exact same position they left the club. Hermione was still very flustered and caught in the world of eager passion they had both created. That last sentence, which contained a silent consent, had let Draco know that she needed release from that world. She would get that tonight.

"Where are we?"Hermione asked not really surveying her environment.

"My place. I hope you don't mind," Draco said grazing her lips lightly with his. Hermione's mouth quivered with anticipation, but the pressure she so desperately wanted and waited for never came.

"I don't-oh fuck it," Hermione said grabbing Draco by the collar. She met his lips with urgent demand. Draco had clearly not been expecting this, but happily obliged to her affections. Her hands were going everywhere. It seemed as thought she would never be able to touch him again; she was getting all she could while she could. Draco was allowing her to go anywhere she wanted. He let her set the pace so as to not scare her off.

Hermione could tell what his plan was. Letting her take control was not easy for him she knew; she had felt his frustration grow along with hers. However Hermione wanted to unleash the beast so to speak. She felt her feet move in a forward direction until she felt Draco stop. She surmised that he had led them to a more comfortable surface than his wall. Hermione switched them around so that it would be her lying on the couch. She thoroughly planned to seduce him. Draco raised a brow as Hermione broke their kiss to pull him down on top of her.

Gods had Draco been dreaming about this. He always knew that Hermione was a passionate person as it shown through the devotion she had for her job and the war. However, he had no idea that her passions could reach every aspect of her person. Hermione took his hand in hers and set it on her thigh. Giving him a wicked look, she guided his hand up and arched her back.

Draco didn't need a fucking sign. He fully got the hint. With a growl he assaulted Hermione's mouth. Dear sweet God. Her mouth was heated velvet. The moist heat of it made the Veela inside him purr with glee. Hermione's hands got lost in the flaxen strands of his hair. Draco pushed aside the memories of their previous make out sessions. Never before had Hermione let herself go quite like this. It was as though she was not fighting their heat anymore, but giving into them. The auras of wholeness and lust around them molded to their bodies like a second skin, making every touch, kiss, and feeling of skin on skin completely forbidden. It made it that much more appetizing.

Draco's tongue was causing ungodly thoughts and emotions to course through her. Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione had somehow gotten hold of her end of the bond. Through her craze she had taken hold of the one thing Draco had not counted on. Draco felt the gates to Hermione open. Suddenly her emotions and thoughts were beginning to take hold of him. Her lust was his; her heat was his; her _need_ was _his_. He felt the crescendo of his own necessity grow, with Hermione's feeding it. The auras around them seem to tighten more until it had their skin burning.

Draco could see Hermione lust-filled thoughts enter his mind. Images of rapture and pure sex were in her mind. Merlin did his core ache. Draco's hand, suddenly, began to obey Hermione's needs of their own accord. It was as though those sinful images were not in fact purely from imagination; they were commands. His lips never stopped their attack on hers; his hand finally it to the hem of her underwear. Draco followed it along, trying to figure out what kind she wore. Draco mentally furrowed his brows. Was there a piece missing? _Oh_. Naughty Granger.

Draco's fingers followed their way back to the front of her thong underwear. The silk fabric would play a wonderful role in the teasing he was about to commence. He tentatively lowered his fingers past the front of the sheer and slightly damp material. Hermione broke their kiss as her breath hitched. He was going where she needed him, but-

"Don't toy with me Malfoy," Hermione warned hoarsely.

Draco chuckled. "Oh I fully plan to toy with you Granger."

Draco grabbed his end of the bond. He wanted to feel everything she felt tonight. He resumed his actions; he caressed Hermione's swollen lips while he pushed her underwear aside. Hermione sucked in a breath. Draco smiled at the anticipation she felt for what was about to happen. Draco's roughed fingers gently touched the outer folds of Hermione's labia. _Nicely trimmed_, he thought as he delved deeper past the folds. Hermione was arching her back as Draco assaulted her neck and his fingers worked her like an instrument.

His fingers began to get coated in her lustful juices. Hermione was in heaven. Somehow she knew that Draco was amplifying her already erratic emotions. He wanted to make this good for her. Merlin was he ever. She felt the roughened skin of his fingers go deep into her slick, wet entrance. Though they did not fill her fully, the feeling of pleasure could not compare to anything she's felt before. Draco began to gradually move his fingers in and out of her. Hermione arched some more as the first waves of intense pleasure began to spread through her already sensitive body. Draco groaned as he felt the feelings of satisfaction ripple through her body and into his. God what would it be like when they were finally one? Would they both be able to handle the intensity of him filling her the way she so badly wanted now? Draco's thoughts were finally interrupted as she felt Hermione's walls clench around his fingers. The waves of pleasure were coming back at Hermione and reaching her core, spreading through her torso until finally…

"Mmf," Hermione whimpered as her hands clenched Draco's arm and she felt the sweet release she needed take her over.

"Are you alright, love?" Draco asked huskily, but sincere.

"For now," she said getting that devilish glint in her eye.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione began to sit up. She also brought Draco into a sitting up position while she straddled him.

"Hermione," Draco started with a groan. He caught her hands as they began to unbutton his shirt. "I can't…we can't…not tonight."

"I am just trying to give you what you so _brilliantly_ gave me," she said as she pulled her hands out of Draco's not so tight grip. Draco did not protest, but knew that he would have to keep some restraint before she did something that would cause him to stop her. That restraint was going to have to be conjured from somewhere. God knew he had none left.

Hermione had gotten what she wanted to keep her sated. However, she wanted to return the favor to Draco. As she undid his buttons she looked at his face. His eyes were starting to change into that amber color that was the beginning of their change. After opening his shirt she let her hands roam freely over his sculpted torso. His muscles were noticeable, but not exaggerated. It was obvious that he cared for his body, but it was also obvious that he did not pride himself on it. Hermione Let her hands wander as her face returned slowly to his. She did not kiss him, but was close enough to. She licked her lips hungrily and then slipped her tongue out.

Draco groaned as her soft tongue made contact with his lip. She was slowly tracing it as her hand slipped further south. Without stopping her teasing of his mouth, Hermione dexterously undid his belt, unbutton his pants, and slipped down the zipper all with one hand. Draco vaguely took note of this. He quickly stopped her actions and claimed her fist tightly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked strongly while his eyes never left her mouth.

Hermione smiled devilishly. "It may have been awhile since I've been with a man, but I like to think that it's like riding a bike."

"How long is 'awhile'?"

Hermione saw Draco's eyes intensify to a brilliant gold color enough to make the sun jealous. He was getting possessive, and call her a typical woman at heart, but she loved it when he got like this. She was no one's possession, but some part of her womanly mind loved the feeling of being completely overcome by a man and his passion.

"Calm yourself Draco," Hermione purred, "You still haven't seen all I've learned."

Draco merely growled as Hermione's hand let his member go. She took hold of the very hard and erect member and stroked it up and down a few times, simultaneously making her way down in between Draco's legs. Hermione's hair, although sticking up at odd ends, was still up making her task easier to perform. She kept eye contact with Draco as she exaggeratedly took his hard cock into her mouth. Draco closed his eyes and grunted. If he thought her mouth felt wonderful before, this was paradise. Hermione rested her hands on either side of her until she fully wet Draco's member with her saliva. She flicked her tongue on the underside of his head earning a grunt from him.

Hermione then took her index and thumb and positioned them so they formed a ring around Draco's throbbing penis. With her mouth still in place, she slowly moved her fingers up and down. What she had learned indeed. Draco brought his hand down and placed it lightly on Hermione's head. He watched as her head bobbed up and down while her skillful hand and mouth caused his pent up frustration to build at the center of his lower abdomen. He let his head roll back and his eyes close at the erotic sensation his mate was causing.

Hermione let feminine pride take over her as she felt Draco begin to twitch at her actions. She felt his member give that final lurch that told he her was about to finish. She kept her mouth in place and greedily ate up his seed. Draco looked down at his mate in surprise of her actions. He had not expected for her to finish him off quite so nicely. Hermione cleaned her mouth off and sent him a sultry grin.

Draco brought her mouth to his and kissed her angrily. "Now I am going to have to wonder where you learned to be such a fiend or are you going to tell me?"

"You're going to have to wonder," Hermione said as she pulled away and began to tuck Draco's member away. After they had straightened themselves out, Draco walked Hermione over to the fireplace. His eyes were still that warm gold color. Unbeknownst to Hermione, hers were as well. Both were still feeling rather incomplete, though they could hold their control now.

Draco pulled her close so that Hermione could feel his breath on her face. "I don't care where you learned your tricks. What's important is that you perform them _only_ on me," Draco said with a light threat in his eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "Where did you get to be such a macho man hmm? I never would have taken you for the possessive type," Hermione commented.

"I don't like to share," Draco said sternly.

"Who said you had to?"

"I don't like to think about you with another Hermione. You have no idea what that does to me," Draco said controlling the images in his head.

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione said reassuringly, "Even then, I've shown you all that I have learned."

Draco looked at her pretty blushed and grinned wolfishly. "You mean you're…"

"Yes. Not that I didn't have the opportunities. I guess they just never worked out…" Hermione said bashfully.

"There was a reason for that," Draco said putting a finger under chin and making her look up at him.

"Oh and what was it?"

"You are meant for me," Draco stated softly as he lightly kissed her lips. Hermione felt that feeling of loss begin to grow within her. She clutched to Draco tightly as he lessened his pressure and pulled away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione said with a content sigh.

"Of course."

"Good night," Hermione said vanishing in the green flames.

Draco sighed as he looked at the place where Hermione had been. He would need to tell her the truth. Very soon.

-

He had given her more than enough time to think things over. It had been a week since their lunch, and she had not contacted him. If anything he figured he had given her too much time. Draco was getting closer to her by the day and he was nowhere near where he wanted to be. His dreams of her were getting more and more unbearable. He needed to show her that she belonged to him. She needed to know. He wanted her to come to him of her own will, but if she did not he would have to _encourage _her…His now brown eyes looked down the hall scanning for the door that would read 'Hermione J. Granger: Chief Auror,' but did not find it until-

"Shit!" Viktor heard a feminine voice say. There was a door that was already opened and he decided it was worth a peek. Viktor walked up to the door and leaned against the frame as he took in the sight before him. Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips looking at the various papers that were strewn about her floor. She had obviously had problems with her coordination that caused her to use such profanity.

"Not off to a good day I suspect," came a deep and heavily accented voice. Hermione squeaked and turned around. Her already frazzled demeanor became more anxious as she saw Viktor standing at her doorway. That same old adrenaline from before was beginning to pump through her body.

"Viktor! What brings you here?" Hermione ask leaning over to pick up her papers. Viktor hesitated to answer as he appreciated the view he was given. Hermione had chosen to wear a tight purple button up shirt with an unlawfully tight knee length skirt. She was wearing the same silver heels she had the day of their luncheon. A black belt was settled neatly around her waist emphasizing her tiny frame.

Viktor cleared his throat and stood straight. "I came to see if you were free for lunch again today."

* * *

**Alright so how steamy was that? Please let me know. I don't write love scenes often! Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation for my brain so to speak. Thanks to Ann M. Oliver for the inspiration through her stories. People, if you want a good read I suggest her. **

**As always, a preview of the next chapter: **

"Leave. Now."

Viktor's eyes unsheathed the menace that grew within them since his transformation. "O_r_ you vill vot?" he said low, but his tone was full of challenge, "Ove_r_whelm me vit you_r_…beautifulness?"

"Pray," Draco's voice came out hoarse from restraint, "Pray like a pagan that you keep finding me in public places with witnesses around so that I keep control over myself, because I swear to you that alone…I will _remind_ you of what pain is," Draco said with another brilliant flash emitting from his eyes.

**Wow. So why are Draco and Viktor confront each other? **

**Please review!**

~Flame


End file.
